Eyes On Fire
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Out of all the kekkei genkai she would have liked to get, the eyes of Samsara wouldn't be her first - or second - choice. So naturally, that was the exact one she got. SI-OC/Itachi. Uchiha!SI-OC. Rinnegan!SI-OC.
1. New Everything

She was born January 1st as an orphan. The birth was easy and her uncle named her Uchiha Senri, after her father like her mother had wanted.

Now one would _think_ that wouldn't be a problem, adults usually picked the name because infants couldn't exactly name themselves. And even of she could, she wouldn't exactly reject it because she actually found the name _nice_. Uchiha Senri, it was practically saturated in prestige.

The problem was _pretty_ simple and _pretty_ big because really, who wouldn't freak out if this was their second time being birthed?

No, she was _not_ insane, and no, these people were _not_ her original family. Family number two! She now had a new mother, a new father, new uncles, aunts, and cousins - the whole damn shebang!

Now, if the fact that she had somehow been _REINCARNATED_ and cheated _DEATH_ \- she was _so_ sure some final destination crap was going to happen to her - didn't phase her - _and it did_ \- then the fact that her last name was Uchiha _really_ did it in for her. Though granted on this one, it wasn't actually the _name_ she had a bone to pick with but the alarming stigma it carried.

Yes, it definitely wasn't the three syllabled title that sent her into a panic because that could have been merely coincidence. A one in a billion chance to be able to call herself an Uchiha, which any anime fan would jump at. It was the giant stitched red and white fan, an uchiwa, that was plastered on the back of nearly every person's yukata that told her all she needed to know. It was on the walls, the ceiling, her blankets, hell probably even on her diapers - the vain bastards. It was the first thing that had jumped out to her when her vision finally solidified enough to see beyond two centimeters.

And if that wasn't enough to convince her, the surprise visit from Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku herself, sure set things in perspective. Apparently her parents had known some pretty big names within the clan. Either that or Mikoto was just that nice but she really doubted that.

Then onto the fact that everyone was speaking in a different dialect of Japanese that she wasn't used to drove her crazy. It was older sounding and used words she hadn't heard of.

Of course, as her luck would have it, she just _had_ to croak half way through her remedial Japanese course she had taken to accommodate the tournament rules, and all she could understand were low to mid level complex sentences. What good did originally being half Japanese do her now?

Before - whatever this was - she had been the daughter of a woman who practiced loop kicking and a dad who did parkour. She had a nice enough life considering those professions paid well in stunt management but overall, she preferred being a faceless kid in the slums of Tokyo.

Since the day she knew how to, she had been free running. Often with the kids she had befriended in the red light districts, one of her favorite provinces. And she was...well she _had been_ very good at it. So good that she had applied to a trick kicking competition and with the expertise of her parents she could win no sweat!

So naturally of course, thinking like that had tripped her up. She had gotten cocky, overconfident, and too big for her britches. She practically exalted her abilities and when her number one rival challenged her to run the abandoned hazardous building down in Hokkaido, she had accepted. Naturally because she hadn't wanted to look like a liar after boasting so much, the very next day she showed up ready to go.

Everyone, even her rival's friends, tried to dissuade her from actually going through with it but she had been determined, she even challenged him back. If she was gonna run it so was his ass.

So they had set off and it had been hard, harder than anything she had tried before. The floors were uneven and crumbling, the structure horrible, and don't even get her started on the debris. But run it they did, and with the skill level of the pros if she did say so herself. And when she had caught sight of the final jump, elation had filled her and she'd sped up, determined to win and rub it in her rival's crestfallen face.

She had been in a dead sprint, only faltering when the terrified cry of Ginei - her wannabe rival - broke her concentration.

The floor below him had broken up and he was basically moving on falling stone. Her own self preservation instinct momentarily made her muscles bunch up, ready to leap but the shuddering cry from Ginei halted her.

He had screamed her name and damn her sense of pity, but she had to help. Even if he was a freaking douchebag - like a major one! - he didn't deserve to _die_ because of it. Whirling around with practiced movements she was able to, just before he slipped, grasp his wrist and pull him up. Practically tossing him over her shoulder, she sprinted toward the ledge, happy that he had collected his bearings enough to assist her with the jump.

They pushed off and mid air, they flew. Both of them had managed to get the right trajectory, force, and height needed to complete the jump and so she had been so _happy_ that they would make it. Tears had blurred her vision and she let out a shaky yell because _goddamnit_ they weren't going to die!

Both of them would _live_, she would _win_ the bet, and thus, she had _smiled_.

Well, that was until they had began to lose momentum halfway through and started to plummet faster than a rock in water. Her training from both of her parents kicked in and, in a fit of raw adrenaline, instinct, and fear, she threw Ginei from her and noted with a sigh of relief that he had landed - albeit harshly - on the gravel of the roof.

She had barely even felt the impact to tell the truth and she was glad it had been fast.

Fast forward a few months and bam! Here she was, cradled in the arms of a man who had stopped by to visit today. A man she was supposed to know as 'uncle Kagami'.

Her dead parents were an attractive pair according to the photos her uncle showed her. Asari and Senri were their names and he would ramble on and on about them. Asari had the typical Uchiha look, with her being pretty, pale, and dark while her father, Senri was different.

He had hair that was more of an ash gray color, and it wasn't from old age. Over the course of the stories told to her, she learned that her father had been something of an anomaly in the Uchiha clan because of his dark grey hair - which she inherited - unlike all of his mostly black haired family. Imagine the surprise, her uncle Kagami cackled, when he started growing hair after infancy. According to the gossip everyone doubted he was an Uchiha until he activated his Sharingan.

The Uchiha were apparently hard core because soon the amusing story turned into the tale of her parents' death, starting with her mother - Kagami's sister.

During her period of infantile incubation, her mother had fallen sick and had been cautioned against going through with the pregnancy.

"Warned her she would die, they did." Kagami said, tears glittering in his eyes. "But that didn't stop the woman from pushing you out of her with all the strength her frail body possessed."

Her mother had apparently gotten sick various time throughout her lifetime and due to the stress of her leech like fetus, her mother had not been able to go through with the pregnancy and live to see the aftermath.

That was kind of a depressing thought to have because at the core of things, it was Senri's fault for the woman's death. Well that and her mother's stubbornness.

Then came the tale of her father. This one seemed to cause a bit of guilt, she could see it in the lines on his face but he told it anyways. He probably thought she had a right to know.

Supposedly it had been a mission he hadn't been meant to go on.

"It had been assigned to me but Senri took it anyways." Kagami said with a wry smile. "I still don't know if he was brave or just an idiot."

Long story short, it had been an ambush and Senri Sr., her would be father, had died.

Kagami told her how her dad tended to flock around and coddle Asari's swollen belly when the woman had fallen pregnant, having been their seventh try for another child. After her first four siblings who had been stillborn and the other three who had died not long after birth, she had been a godsend. He told Senri that her parents would have been crying tears of joy to see her alive, even if she was interned in the infant wing.

Now someone was probably wondering exactly _why_ she was in the hospital. She had been too, until uncle Kagami followed up his statement. Apparently, she had been born with more spiritual chakra than a child her age should have and it nearly killed her. Not that she remembered that event and she was happy she didn't. One memory of death was enough for her.

And so after nearly a half a year of being stuck in this god forsaken place, she was now cleared to go, thank the heavens above. Being cooped up in here was killing her more effectively than any chakra overload _ever_ could.

As she was getting prepared to leave, Senri felt disgruntlement settle over her. Having someone wash and dress her now miniature body was embarrassing, no other way about it. It didn't matter that she was a baby, some random person had seen her lady parts and she would always remember that.

Wrapped up in a cloth bundle, Senri had nothing better to do than to wait until Kagami came to pick her up.

And when the tell tale sign of black hair surfaced in her vision, Senri nearly jumped for joy. Reaching out her arms she beckoned for her uncle, flashing him a gummy smile. She had grown close to him, what did anyone else expect? He was the only repetitive human contact she had since being born, even the nurses were different each time.

The man with wild hair chuckled and scooped up her small body.

"Ready to go Sen-chan?" He asked with a flicker of amusement.

Blowing a raspberry, she leaned forward and pressed a slobbery 'kiss' to his chin and gave it an affectionate gnaw.

"Cute." He said with a roll of onyx eyes. "Real _cute_ Sen-chan."

She gave a cackling laugh.

With a faux sigh he turned and began walking.

"Why don't we get you home?" He asked her rhetorically. "There's someone there who would like to meet you."

She hadn't been worried because she trusted Kagami but honestly, with the Uchiha clan it was only a matter of time before _something_ went awry.

* * *

Staring into the round eyes of one Uchiha Shisui, Senri went slack jawed. It had been said that Shisui was Kagami's descendant - and it was in this moment she remembered which _Kagami_ this was - but it never actually specified the relation. Who would have thought it would have been this close knit? And to think Danzo stole the eyes of his 'trustworthy teammate's' son. That man knew no bounds because it seemed like he held nothing sacred.

"Tou-san, tou-san!" The three year old Shisui called looking panicked at the not at all lucid expression on her face. "I think I _broke_ her!"

Kagami turned a droll look towards her then to his son and snorted.

"Don't mind her she's fine. She's just a little slow in the head." He said with a wave of his hand and like a switch had been thrown, Senri turned a glare at her uncle.

As if to prove his point he gave a poke to her cheek to which she answered by gnawing on his index finger. "_See_? She's perfectly _fine_."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she spat out his hand and gave a yawn.

Too worn out with this day and the onslaught of information, Senri placed her head on Shisui's - who was going to die and have his Sharingan stolen by a traitor - shoulder and gratefully passed out.

* * *

Laying in her crib, Senri began to plot.

She needed a plan and she needed one _fast_. After the first few months of lolling around trying to wrap her head around EVERYTHING that had happened, she needed to get to work. This clan was headed for the less than fortunate fate and whether she liked it or not, she was a member. She wasn't going to kid herself into thinking she could change anything that was going to happen to her clan.

Hell, changing Shisui's fate - and he was within her reach! - might even be beyond her. Senri wasn't going to jump up and run to, let's say Minato and Kushina, and start spouting things about the events to come. She would look absolutely crazy! And not to mention when everything she said was going to happen, happened, who's to say they won't attack her for knowing? Or that they wouldn't string her up and use her as a fortune telling machine?

No one.

So for now she'd focus small, try to handle whatever fell into her path, and most of all she would keep her mouth _shut_.

Senri needed to become a shinobi, no question about that. She needed to be able to defend herself especially if she would be living with the Shunshin no Shisui, who would become tangled with the 'I'll do anything for the village' Itachi.

Senri didn't want any attention at all, which might be hard to do living with strong shinobi but she would try. Her plan so far was to appear be mediocre, so average and vanilla - according to Uchiha standards - that she melted into the wallpaper. She resolved to be positively boring and to stay away from Itachi and any other major players. Then when she was in a suitable position she would get a long away mission so she could escape the massacre and she wouldn't come back - and if she managed to save Shisui he would come with her. But this wasn't to say that she wouldn't be untalented, only that she would play down the abilities people would raise an interested brow at.

She didn't know if she wanted her Sharingan yet, when women activated it, it usually drew more notice than when the boys did. Senri would have wait on that one, though she'd admit it would be useful.

Kagami would die before it happened, so when he passed away - hopefully from old age - she would make her move and ditch this place.

So then and there, it was decided she would attend the academy and stay within the middle of the pack until further notice.

Senri decided to focus on re-educating herself in Japanese - kind of embarrassing seeing as she had primarily been raised there - by paying attention to Kagami and Shisui.

In the first weeks of her stay, Kagami would visit her and just speak, something she would be forever grateful for. It wasn't a stretch trying to learn their different version of Japanese other than remembering to substitute the words.

Distantly she wondered where Shisui was and the universe decided to grace her an answer in the form of a grinning Shisui staring through the bars of her crib.

Needless to say Senri screamed.

* * *

**Edit: 2/27/16**


	2. Teach Me, Teach Me Not

Or rather, she _attempted_ to scream because she choked on the air rushing out of her throat and started coughing.

Shisui, being the knowledgeable toddler that he was, quickly picked her up and gave her a few pats on her back while he waited for her wet hacks to subside. Finally calm, she leaned back and peered into his face with tearing eyes and a glare.

"You know," he began with a half grin, "that wouldn't have happened if hadn't freaked out."

Shooting him an irritated look, she shot forward and slobbered all over his smug little face.

"Aw! Gross Senri!" He shrieked as he twisted his expression to show his blatant disgust. "Keep your spit away from me!"

Blowing a raspberry at the boy who was now rubbing his cheek furiously, Senri turned her face away from him with a loud huff.

"...If I didn't know any better I'd say you looked a tad bit smug." This was said with a suspicious edge and Senri couldn't help but grin vindictively.

Cutting her eyes to him, she tilted her chin up and shut her eyes with a pout.

Shisui seemed bemused.

"Look at you, got the Uchiha look of superiority down already!" He congratulated. "Now you only need the sneer."

Attempting to curl her lip, she coaxed a laugh from him. "We'll have to work on that, can't have your game face looking like it's the loser."

Looking at the boy she allowed - yes allowed, people didn't just _force_ Uchiha Senri - him to carry her out of her room and down the hall.

"I've decided it was time to teach you the games I was taught," He explained cheerfully, setting her down on a blanket on the veranda. "Because what kind of Nii-san would I be if I didn't lend you a hand?"

Senri resisted the urge to shoot him a dry look.

"The first one will be simple because you're only seven months." He said. "We'll start with a memory game."

In his hand were three cards with colors on the bottom, one blue, one green, one red.

"Now Senri, I want you follow the red one." He instructed setting the other two face down as he held out the card. "Red, okay?"

Placing the red one beside the others he gave it a tap and said "Follow".

With exaggerated slowness he moved them place to place, disrupting the order until he decided it was enough.

"Now which one is it?"

Senri debated the pros and cons of getting this correct. Pros, Shisui would be proud and teach her more. Cons, she could be labeled a prodigy and worked to the bone. Hm, decisions decisions.

Internally shrugging a shoulder she reached out and snagged the right card earning a gleeful squeal - or maybe it was a high pitched giggle? - from her cousin.

"Good job!" Shisui beamed looking like a proud peacock and held out his hand to take it back. But Senri being how she was, instead of handing it back, opened her mouth and began to chew on the edges. And if her expression seemed a tad sinister, well, let's blame it on the lighting.

"Senri!" Shisui shouted, nervously. "That's not clean, don't eat it!"

Ignoring him, she tore off the piece and pulled it behind her gums with a clearly challenging look on her rounded face.

_Your move Uchiha._

Looking a little more than panicked, he moved forward and pried her jaws apart, fishing his fingers in using the swirl technique his father probably used on him.

Really, that boy should know better by now. Her mouth zone would always be a trap.

It had been a battle, Shisui's finger against her gums. And she would like to think she won, regardless of the fact that he got the paper out. It had taken time and a few frustrated screams for her to release it. Senri: one, Shisui: negative two thousand.

Staring down at the drooled on crimson paper, Shisui sighed and tossed it away. "I'm not sure if you picked that card because you're smart or because you wanted something to snack on."

Blinking her eyes innocently, Senri responded by slowly inching a hand towards that real tasty looking green card.

"Senri! No! Spit it bad girl!"

* * *

"Let's try some movement," Shisui suggested after removing the hazardous thing from her mouth and he set Senri up in a standing position. Moving a few feet away he held out his arms.

"Now I want you to try to walk to me, but go slowly so you won't get hurt." Giving her a beckoning hand gesture he motioned her over. "So come to your nii-chan, Senri."

Hm. She didn't think so. Give up her free rides everywhere to show him some progress? Ha, no.

Plopping down on her butt, she laid down and began to roll over the span of the floor.

For a minute, Shisui merely looked at her in honest confusion. "Senri, sorry to burst your bubble but that's not walking."

Enjoying herself way more than she should she rolled herself faster.

"Hey Sen, I think you should stop now!" Shisui called over her happy wails. "Seriously Sen-_holy crap get away from those stairs!"_

* * *

After the whole her nearly falling down a few dozen steps - she swore Shisui was such a worry wart! She would have broken a clavicle at most - he settled down in front of her again in a criss cross applesauce position.

"Next we're going to be doing some speaking. Around this age you should be able to copy sounds." Shisui instructed, the memory tools put away. "I want you to repeat after me: Shi."

Deciding to play along she did as he said, not needing to make sure to pronounce it slightly off since her baby body put limitations on speech. Can't go looking a super genius. "Shee."

"Su."

"Sue."

"I."

"Ee."

"Good." He nodded. "No put it all together. Shi-su-i."

Adopting a confused look, she prompted him into saying it a few more times before she broke put into a sunny smile.

Opening her mouth she spoke. "Ba-ba-baaa!"

Shisui blinked in surprise having thought she had grasped it. "Wha-no! It's Shisui! _Shi-su-i!"_

Senri crinkled up her delicate nose and furrowed her small brow. "Ba-ba-ba-ba?" She said, tilting her head to the side with innocent wide black eyes.

"You added another 'ba' as if that would make it sound like my name!" He accused pointing a finger in her face and on instinct she latched on.

"Gah! Senri!" Shisui complained pulling his digit free and wiping it on his yukata.

"Please say it for your Nii-san?" He pleaded, giving her a surprisingly effective puppy dog look. Feeling herself fill with resignation she complied with a small sigh.

"Shee-su!" She shrieked in a cheerful way that babies are know to do.

Said boy rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug obviously pleased with her accomplishment. "Aw you said it for Nii-chan, although it was incorrect but I'm still proud! Why can't you be my daughter? Maybe I should have you call me tou-sa-"

"Ba-ba?" She added on as an afterthought and found she rather liked the sound of it. "Shee-su-baba!" She clapped.

"Um, no." Shisui deadpanned. "Senri, it's-"

"Sheesu-baba!"

"No Senri, I said it's-"

"Sheesu-baba!"

"Sen, please-"

"_SHEESUBABA_!" She cried, making herself seem close to tears.

His shoulders slumped.

"...Fine. I'm..." He seemed to struggle with staying it much to Senri's amusement. "Shisu-baba."

Giggling, she crawled into Shisui's lap and clung to his clothes. "Sheesu-baba."

"...You're a devious little thing aren't you?"

Her only response was a loud cackle that erupted from her small body.

"Geez, when you laugh like that you sound like tou-san." Shisui shivered. "You know what? I think he's a _bad_ influence on you."

Waiting a beat, Shisui rose to a stand. "So you wanna go play with some pointy metal objects or explosive tags?"

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	3. Teething and Introductions

Teething was a dreadful experience. She would never understand how children did it.

It itched and burned and Senri wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that she raised absolute hell. From screaming to rolling around like a loon, she made it known that if she was going to suffer, they were going to feel the pain right along side her.

She would bite everything and anything and throw a fit if it was taken away from her. Shisui practically turned into her portable teething ring much to his disgust and displeasure. Even Kagami didn't escape her soggy wrath.

But really, if she had known that her uncle would seek a solution that got her introduced to her - hopefully not - future murderer, she would have magically transformed into an angel. Paired with the halo, white robe, and wings. She would even have sung the Ave Maria - not that she knew the lyrics, weren't they in Latin or something - in full opera overtones.

But she hadn't and she ended up in the home of one Uchiha Mikoto for advice on taking away the gum pain. Bugger.

Staring up at the beautiful woman, Senri felt a surge of disgust. Easily this whole thing could be blamed on her, sure Fugaku pushed Itachi but if Mikoto had tried she could have averted this whole mess. Look at Lady Ursa from Avatar: The Last Airbender! Woman killed the fire lord and fled to protect her son from being hurt, surely Mikoto could have done _something_ as well! If it was Senri's child, she would have razed heaven and hell to make sure of her son's safety. After all, there's no fury like a woman scorned.

Shaking away those thoughts, she allowed the woman to open her mouth and feel along her aching pink stumps. Senri would admit that it felt nice, her fingers were cold and the pain was hot. Instinctively, she began to chew on her finger and Mikoto chuckled.

"The gums are red and inflamed," She observed, gently removing her hand and moving over to the fridge. "Have you given her anything to chew on?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes, Mikoto-sama. Only the usual."

Wrapping a frozen peach slice into a piece of cloth, she hummed. "Well that's probably it, I'll give her this and we'll see how she likes it."

Sliding the fruit into her mouth, Senri began to bite down and crooned at the cool feeling that relieved her nerves.

Mother who refused to make a move or not, this chick knew her stuff. She must be studying for when she had her first born.

"Whoa Uchiha-sama, you sure got Senri quiet quickly." Shisui remarked with a wowed expression and Senri scowled. He acted like she was some kinda rowdy demon who never slept and preyed on the blood of virgins or something. "You must be an expert on handling babies."

Mikoto giggled at his comment. "I would hope so, else I wouldn't be able to handle my own child. He's usually very docile but he does have his moments."

Senri's gleeful munching drew to a halt. Say what now? _Child_? As in _currently_ having one?

"Ah yes," Kagami smiled. "Young Itachi-sama, how old is he now?"

_Crap_.

"One and a half." Mikoto answered with a proud grin.

And he was in her age group? _Double crap_. She had hoped she was a bit older so she had a head start.

Kagami glanced over to Senri and she could almost see the idea blossoming in his head and she prayed he was not be thinking of doing what she _thought_ he was thinking of doing.

But obviously her chant like mantra of 'NO! NO! NO!' inside her head didn't deter him because with faint nod, he proposed his evil, dastardly plan to Mikoto. So much for familial bonds, willing to throw her to her death and all.

"Senri is around Itachi-sama's age and I fear that she won't have many people her age to connect with, so with your permission Mikoto-sama, I would like to arrange a playdate for the two."

Mikoto looked pensive and Senri hoped with all her little heart that the woman would refuse because otherwise, that would totally send her avoid Itachi plan out the window. Besides, she was totally fine with just _them_ as company. She'd make friends with non-Uchiha babies - because she would need other allies besides her own clan - and from there expand.

"Well, there's going to be a party for Itachi in a few days and many of the clans will be there. Senri-chan can make friends with the children and meet my son as well." Mikoto agreed with a grin towards the stunned child before running a hand through her gray hair. "I think she'll be a social butterfly in no time!"

* * *

Holding her position in Shisui's arms, she allowed her eyes to water and her lip to tremble slightly.

"S-Shisu-baba!" She garbled, grasping her tiny hands into his yukata.

"Don't leave!" Senri whimpered forgoing her 'no full words' rules. In this time of need sacrifices had to be made.

Glancing down into the playpen of squirming screaming children, Senri grimaced. He was willing to desert her into that vile pit of drooling children, and here she thought they were family!

"Senri, it's not that bad." Shisui attempted to coax. "They all seem nice."

Both of them turned to see two Inuzuka children tugging on each other's hair like it was a permanent fixture. Senri shot him a glare after making sure no one was paying enough attention to take note of her expressiveness.

"...Well, mostly." Shisui chuckled nervously. "But you still have to go."

Whining lowly she clung to Shisui's arm and buried her face in his neck.

"Pwease!" She pleaded, adding sniffles and hiccups to her voice. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!"

Shisui looked torn. "Senri, tou-san told me-"

"PWEASE SHISU-BAB-AH-!" She yelped feeling herself be lifted by the scruff of yukata. Someone turned her in the air and she made eye contact with her uncle Kagami.

"Gami." She chirped nervously, almost instant averting her gaze.

"Manipulating my son again, are we?" Kagami said with a raised brow. "You know how weak he is against you."

Looking sheepish she fidgeted her fingers. "Sowwy?"

"Was that a question or statement?"

Senri paused for a moment before shrugging. "Sta'ment?"

Kagami hummed before depositing her with the other children.

"Socialize." He ordered before ushering Shisui away. Watching with a betrayed look until they disappeared, she begrudgingly turned around.

Glancing at all the curious children, Senri internally sneered.

It was almost like her uncle Kagami thought that the set up boundaries could _contain_ her. If she could escape her crib and room she could escape this.

Crawling around she ran a perimeter check, bypassing many toddlers and even running over some. What could she say? She was a girl on a mission.

Glancing down at the child below her Senri nearly felt her heart stop.

Uchiha Itachi's curious black eyes were staring straight into her soul.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	4. Hair and Godfathers of the Flash

Everything paused and Senri for a split second almost died. For a second time. From a heart attack.

Itachi was an adorable little tyke with his wide inquisitive black eyes, pinchable cheeks, and absolutely fabulous hair that hung like a curtain around his face.

_She was almost green with envy._

Self consciously, Senri touched her own, not-so-chic smoke colored locks and forced her fingers away from her scalp when Itachi's fascinated gaze followed the movement. She refused to be jealous of a toddler's hair! No matter how luxurious it seemed to be, and was that a sparkle she saw lingering on the ends of his perfect tresses?

Shoving those thoughts away, Senri scowled as Itachi blinked slowly and scrambled up and away from him.

As fun as that was, she didn't want to make friends with the future clan head. Senri wanted to stick to the shadows, not be shot straight into the sun.

So predictably - because she was beginning to think her luck was sucky - she got about five crawl-steps before she felt a small hand latched onto her pants.

Freezing she gulped and prayed that it was some bratty kid who snatched her clothes and not who she thought it was.

As if in slow motion Senri's dark eyes traveled downwards and connected with Itachi's curious ones and it felt like she had been connected to a jumper cable.

Now what happened next she would forever blame on fear, hysterics, her very trustworthy survival instincts, and stupidity. Because only a desperate _fool_ would take the course of action she did.

Letting out a yelp that was drowned out by the many children around them, Senri whipped out a pudgy hand and slapped it down on the young heir's forehead with a loud crack.

"No!" She squealed, watching as he pressed both of his hands to his forehead covering the bright red mark. "Bad weasel! _Bad_!"

Glaring at him, she lifted her nose to the sky and crawled away as elegantly as one could.

Obviously the boy wasn't deterred by her shouting because she could hear the sound of clumsy walking trailing behind her.

Shooting him a peeved look Senri forced herself to move on her hands and knees faster.

"Stop!" She hissed, her round face red from strain. "Stay baka!"

Itachi, ever the rebel, ignored her orders. The little bastard.

Senri wouldn't be able to escape from him with this primitive mode of baby transportation. Squaring her shoulders she huffed a little. Time to pull out the big guns.

Planting her hands on the ground she pushed her bottom half up and stood in a tripod position for a second before rising shakily to her feet.

Tossing a haughty look over her shoulder, she broke out into a hop scotch sort of run. Cackling gaily, she stuck her tongue out at the staring boy and tossed out a triumphant "Later!"

Now there was where she went wrong. Instead of giving herself time to adjust from crawling to walking, she started a fifty meter sprint. Then she tried to multitask while running in her unstable chibi body. It was practically fated for her to trip over the air and land - rather harshly - on the ground.

Laying prone on the ground Senri stared ahead of her and rubbed a finger to her jaw. That actually _hurt_.

Listening to the footsteps approaching her, Senri glared at the nearing boy.

"Your fault." She growled as he sat down next to her like it was a normal occurrence.

Watching him wearily she scrunched up her nose. "Hit me? I hit you?"

Itachi blinked at her and she saw him shake his head at her question.

Reaching out a hand he carded his small fingers through her hair.

"Not black." He said, voice soft, calm, and childish. No slur. "Light. Gray. Nice."

For seemingly the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, Senri's muscles locked.

Oh no no no no _no_! She knew how these hair fetishes worked! Guy thinks girl with has 'nice' unique hair, guy ends up liking the girl with 'nice' unique hair and they have a blonde protagonist baby who saves the world!

She would not have a proverbial 'Naruto' child with Itachi. Nope. She _refused_.

Rolling away from his hand, she pushed onto her knees and made for the gate of the play pen.

"Away weasel!" She hissed back at him, sticking her hands into the criss-crossing fence.

Looking at the way the barricade was made she doubted she could get out herself. With a glint in her eyes she stared into the crowd until someone caught her attention and she screeched "Yellow!" as if possessed.

The man with the amazing sun colored hair stopped and turned around.

"Hi!" She chirped, flashing a grin. "_Hi! Hi! Hi!_"

With an easy smile the blonde haired man dropped into a crouch. "Now who might you be?" He asked with twinkling blue eyes. His voice was nice, full of hidden charisma and knowledge.

"Se'ri!" She giggled, raising her small hands. "You! Up! Me!" Senri demanded.

"Aren't you a headstrong little tyke?" He chuckled reaching down to lift her into his surprisingly comfortable arms. He was warm, she liked that.

Clapping loudly she leaned forward and sucked on his cheek. With a raised brow, the man wiped off her spit and tapped her nose.

"You must be teething." Oh _god_, he was _psychic_!

"It seems she likes you." An amusedly lazy voice mused and Senri turned to regard the InoShikaCho trio of adults. Oh. Dear. Sweet. Madara. She was getting to see the assembled three. Seriously she really admired their flawless teamwork. Not to mention they were kinda hot. Not to sound like jailbait or anything.

"Hi!" She greeted happily, looking gleeful and she was sure she threw them for a loop. "Hi! Hi!"

"Well, hello to you too." Inoichi replied with a cocked eyebrow. "What a cheerful little Uchiha."

"Well, it's to be expected when you think of who her parents are." Shikaku sighed. "A smiley pair if I ever saw one."

"Oh and who are they?" The blonde man asked curiously which earned him some raised brows.

All three men shot him an exasperated look before laughing.

"I guess we can't blame you since no one really identified them with their clan in the stereotypical or in other words, traditional way. But damn, you guys were especially close." Shikaku chuckled.

"Who was the only Uchiha with gray hair?" A voice questioned dryly and instantly Senri recognized the voice.

"Gami!" She smiled, turning towards her uncle and not soon after she spotted Shisui staring at her - or was it the man? - with a look of awe.

"Shisu-baba!" She cackled when she saw his disgruntled look.

An expression of dawning appeared on the blond man's handsome face as he turned her in his grip.

"So this is-"

"Yes," Her uncle Kagami interrupted with a wry grin. "Senri, meet your godfather. Namikaze Minato, meet your goddaughter."

Senri's eyes widened and suddenly Itachi didn't seem so important.

How could she when she had just been told that Minato freaking Namikaze was her assigned godfather? That he was the Jiraiya to her Naruto. Her. Mind. Was. Officially. _Blown_. And she wasn't sure it was in the good way because this certainly fucked up her plans.

"So Minato," Choza grinned. "How does it feel to be a 'daddy'?"

The sunny haired man looked flustered but was luckily saved from answering when an unwanted distraction appeared.

Minato looked down at the on the tug on his pants and Senri followed his gaze to a curious black one.

She scowled darkly at the Uchiha heir and barely resisted the urge to growl at him.

Dammit Itachi! This was _her_ moment!

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	5. Time with Gods of Thunder

Settled in Minato's lap while he was settled on a bunch of cushions in her living room, Senri was a bit ashamed to admit that the blond man's arms were probably the most comfortable pair she had ever sat in. And no, even if she felt bad she was not moving. What part of comfortable was not understandable?

Ever since that fateful proclamation, he had been coming around for weeks now and through his constant visits, Senri had gotten the full run down about her parents' relationship with him.

Friends in the academy then onto battlefield buddies, and finally to teammates in Anbu where the deepest of the deep camaraderie was formed. So in other words, they had bonds forged from the spilled blood of their enemies, their own sweat and tears, and the endless hours of training. And now those links fell to _her_. Joy.

Yanking his thumbs back and forth, Senri wondered where to go from here. Both adults had agreed to keep Senri's connection with the future Hokage a secret, too many things could go wrong with that hypothetical situation.

And while this posed a problem she couldn't say that she wasn't a teensy weensy bit excited that the Yellow Flash was her godfather. Jiraiya gave Naruto the toad contract and she kinda wanted to learn something pivotal from Minato. Nothing as drastic as the Hiraishin or Rasengan but something all the same. Not to mention she really doubted he'd just let her boot him out of her life. She knew of his legendary persistence.

Besides if she tried to ignore, shun, or hate him, his Dr. Phil-no-jutsu would probably knock that attempt before it even started. Naruto had to get his abilities to kill evil with his warm and fuzzies from somebody and it sure as heck wasn't Kushina. That woman wouldn't have tried to talk it out with Obito or Pein, she would have opened up a can of whoop ass and called it a day.

Seriously! Trying to be upset with the man was near impossible! He was just so charismatic and smiley and willing to please that all negative emotions just _melted_ off. Not to mention she was a sucker for nice, good looking guys.

Even though they agreed to keep it under wraps with Minato coming around more often - as he promised to her - someone eventually would wonder what was going on, especially when he took up office. Then it would be up to her on how she would handle it.

Most likely Senri would deny any affiliation with the soon the be fourth and sneaking around to hang out with him would definitely improve her currently nonexistent evasion skills

Not to mention if she fell into her mediocre boring ninja role, who would expect an awesome Shinobi like Minato to speak with an Uchiha nobody, child of the village hating clan?

No one that's who.

While she would allow a relationship to form, she would try - and likely fail, this was the guy who cracked stoic Kakashi and she had a habit of getting emotionally attached to anything and everything - not to get so close. Her end game was still to escape the village and hopefully the continent, before the massacre.

Senri had been thinking for a while on her escape plan and maybe, just maybe she could come back when the killing was done. Senri could tell them she was out on a mission (because she would be gunning for one if Danzo or the third didn't cock block her which they probably would. How else would he get all the Uchiha in the village?) or that she got away.

But that plan wasn't solidified because frankly, with the fucked up political structure of this village, she could end up assassinated in her sleep because Itachi "missed a spot".

Letting out a little huff and a raspberry, Senri fell back into Minato's chest. All this future world building was giving her a major headache. She didn't want to try set up a timeline when things could change for the better or (most likely) the worst. So for now she'd roll with the punches and try not to get a black eye.

Zoning back into the conversation, Senri's eyes widened momentarily at their topic of choice. She stopped paying attention for a few hours and look what they start discussing! Senri couldn't leave them alone for a second, could she?

"-seems very smart if not lazy. Some moments she seems to show prodigy level intelligence but others, she transforms into a brat." Her uncle Kagami remarked and she internally sighed in relief. At least he was still confused on her IQ.

Senri thoughtlessly chewed on Minato's hand as she mused. She had thought she had been doing a good of blending in. Guess it was harder than she thought to suppress years of advanced thinking and natural reflexive reactions. She resolved to try harder then because Kami forbid someone else catch her.

"I've noticed her perceptiveness," Minato nodded in agreement, moving his hands away to pat her cheeks. Senri made a game out of trying to recapture his fingers and keep them in place.

"She floats between being aware and ignoring her surroundings constantly. I'm sure she understands what's spoken around her but chooses not to interact with anyone but a few choice people." He observed and Senri had to give him props. Minato was spot on with his assessment.

But with one line from her uncle, her feelings of respectful awe abated like the low tides at a beach.

"They'll want her into the academy and out onto the battlefield as soon as they catch wind of this."

He said it so casually that Senri would have been convinced he didn't care if a) she didn't know him, and b) if she didn't see the tightening of his grip and the resulting crack in his tea cup. And it was one of his prized fine china.

It warmed her to see that he seemed to be as psyched about that idea as much as she was. Which in case someone was wondering, was not at all.

Minato's face mushing action stopped and transformed into combing through her hair and Senri almost purred.

"Well I guess it's a good thing my element is air then." He grinned and though he didn't have a sure connection to her, though she knew that eventually she would end up driving a kunai through someone's throat whether she wanted to or not, it felt so damn good to know that she had someone as powerful and reliable as him huddled in her corner. So. Damn. _Good_.

Senri let out a playful scream and flipped herself around in Minato's lap and attacked his face with her slobbery "kisses" to which the blond man laughed merrily about.

Why couldn't Shisui be as appreciative of her affection like Minato was?

Grinning evilly to herself Senri snickered. Probably because she practically drowned him in saliva every time she gave him a peck.

Serves him right after dropping her - three times might she add! - after Kagami told him to be careful. Her forehead still hurt from that fall.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	6. Fanboys, Clan Leaders, and Heaters

Her uncle Kagami loved to tell her stories about the Nidaime Hokage, so much that it could be assumed that the man was damn near in love with Tobirama - who she blamed for every event to come. No one told him to invent a reanimation jutsu! But that was just her opinion, something she would forever keep to herself.

"Saved lives that man did." He'd reminisce. "Strong, noble but a bit cold. It was an honor to fight by his side."

Senri's eyebrow twitched. Was that a sunset and an array of sparkles she saw blooming around his head? And here she thought only Gai and Lee used high level genjutsu for special effects.

She also thought only Gai and Lee could express such disturbing dedication to a single subject but here she was, being proven wrong. Her uncle had told her so much that she was practically a Wikipedia for the Senju's stats.

Seriously, she knew the whole shebang. His chakra nature, how destructive it was, his signature attacks, and how he was a genius with water release. Tobirama could create walls of water to shield comrades and on top of his super powerful chakra, he had considerable control over it. He was able to use both the Water Release: Water Formation Wall and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with a single hand seal, when usually the latter required the whole zodiac and all that jazz. And frankly that was kinda awesome and really incredible that he'd mastere-_GAH_!

Senri shook her head rapidly. He was turning her into one of his Nidaime-is-the-best drones and he hadn't even been talking for half an hour!

He already got Shisui based on how sometimes at random, she would catch her cousin complementing the man like it was an ingrained response. It was freakiest thing she had ever seen, Shisui had no expression when he spoke about him. So. Creepy.

Staring dully at the fanboying - yes, _fanboying_ \- man she turned to Shisui who had entered the room to see what was going on and moved as if to climb on his lap.

"So he's giving you the Tobirama-is-our-lord-and-savior speech?" he asked with a quirked brow, squatting down to her eye level. "And if it is as bad as I remember, you want me to be your savior right?"

Nodding, she tapped his face, pointed to the door, then made a shushing motion. There was no way she was going to suffer through this and become a brain washed fan.

Grinning widely, the boy picked her up and made to escape.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

Staring into the obsidian eyes of her latest menace, she made sure to make herself seem as childish and mindless as she could. She even resorted to sticking her hands into her mouth.

"Recently Itachi has been talking about the color gray and I assumed he was talking about little Senri." Mikoto smiled like that was good news. "So I decided to plan a visit, I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

No, she only sent Senri up to the chopping block, but of course her uncle Kagami wouldn't tell the clan lady that. He reassured her they had no plans and that she wasn't a bother.

Now before anyone to asked, Mikoto was not the reason for her faux regression in intelligence, the stoic man sitting next to her was.

Uchiha Fugaku, the sacrificer-of-childhoods-for-the-good-of-the-clan was. Staring. Straight. At. Her!

Damn Itachi and his presence! That boy was cursed and this situation was all his fault! Now she had to not only duck Itachi's radar but his father's as well for being someone his son was obsessed with.

Deciding to add an extra dose of 'I'm-a-baby-so-don't-sign-me-up-for-the-ninja-army!' into her stare she reached out and sucked Itachi's cheek into her mouth while falling over, knocking them both to the floor. Letting out a bunch of shrieks she began to gum him like a pro.

Only when she felt Fugaku's disgusted gaze veer off of her and over to Shisui and Kagami in front of him, did she allow his face freedom.

Looking down at the boy who had a faintly grossed out expression on his cute little face, Senri grinned and licked his forehead as he squirmed to get away.

Wrapping her small arms and legs around his body Senri proceeded to wipe her saliva all over his visage.

If he wanted to see her so bad let him, let him see everything. _Everything_.

Babbling while making sure to stick to one word like da, she leaned back and repeatedly smacked Itachi's forehead. Now, she may be acting a bit vindictive but well, who'd know? Not like they could _prove_ anything.

Sure that she had gotten her message of _leave me alone_ across, Senri began to walk crawl away (because she didn't know when children were supposed to actually start walking) into the farthest corner where an anytime use sleeping station was prepped for her. Grabbing the large stuffed animal she giggled and hugged it tight before collapsing face first into its bouncy cotton-ness.

Deciding to just out sleep Fugaku's visit, she curled up and closed her eyes. Drifting mindlessly, she attempted to ignore the feeling of someone sitting at the edge of her sleeping place. Persistent child.

"Ah, is Itachi-sama tired also?" She heard her Uncle Kagami ask and she wanted to shoot a kunai at him. It was like he didn't realize that Senri wanted to avoid that boy! Kami!

"It's alright, I'm sure Sen-chan won't mind if you cuddled with her." Senri's eyes shot open and she tensed. "In fact, I'm sure she'll sleep easier with you next to her." Was that a sadistic snicker in his voice or was she imagining things.

Scowling into her pillow, she screamed in her mind.

Oh, that absolutely wretched man knew, this was probably payback for ditching him in the middle of his I-love-Tobirama-sama spiel. It wasn't her fault the thought and opportunity of freedom appealed to her more than listening to him blush and giggle like a little shoujo manga school girl.

No need to worry though, he'd get his. It was only a matter of time.

Feeling Itachi crawl up to her left and burrow into her side, she reluctantly admitted that the boy was a perfect space heater.

Really, the fight to stay awake to spite Kagami and his plans was lost the moment when Itachi became better than a blanket. Damn that boy and his sleep drug like presence. He really was a curse, her own personal hex.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	7. Omake: shirokuromokona

**This my friends is an Omake shirokuromokona wrote for Senri and Through These Eyes. I adore this and am very flattered that people like my story enough to write about it. Anyone who wants to write an Omake for TTE please feel free to! I'd love to read and publish it.**

**So please can you all be as kind as to leave a review for this awesome piece. I find it very in character. You can take this as canon in this story or fanon because with shirokuromokona's I plan to write a chapter based on this. Enjoy and the next chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

Mikoto was holding little Sen-chan, Itachi's first friend. They were still only crawling, but Mikoto just knew they would get along as they grew up. Sen-chan disagreed, not that Mikoto knew that. Suddenly, a plot-convenient teapot in the kitchen started to boil. Mikoto needed to get to it!

Unthinkingly, Mikoto quickly handed little Sen-chan to Fugaku and left. Both Fugaku and Sen-chan made a face of disgust and disbelief that left no doubt that they were related, no matter how distantly. Uchiha blood being all potent and all that blood-purity reasoning. Not knowing what to do and being the genius that Fugaku is, he decided to deal with this problem like he does with any other problem.

He brought the bag of flesh lacking a Y-chromosome to his eye level and glared it into supposed submission. Sen-chan did not like this, not that Fugaku cared much. She too glared back worthy of the Uchiha name, yet again proving their distant blood relation. She slowly brought her hand up and let it drop, slapping Fugaku in the forehead.

She then repeated the action several times, like she did with Fugaku's spawn. Mikoto, who just walked in, did not know how to react. Mikoto slowly picked up little Sen-chan. There was a red spot on Fugaku's forehead, but Mikoto did not comment. The house was quiet the rest of the day until Shisui came by to pick Sen-chan up.

Where was Itachi you ask? Well, he was watching the whole thing in his swinging baby seat. Although Sen-chan does not know this, Itachi's feelings of "like" turned something more into admiration that day.

* * *

**See? Wasn't that JUST like Senri? And I could totally see Itachi admiring her because she smacked his dad silly. Anyways, if you all have any ideas for omake's write them out and I'll publish them.**


	8. Training and Appearances

For the time ever, her uncle Kagami was actively using chakra in front of her. Well not yet, but she knew that was going to follow. It started with inquiring, bright eyes that she flashed towards her uncle, allowing him to see just how smart she was without hiding behind childish smiles. Why? Because she trusted him to keep her safe and this information to himself. Not to mention the privacy seals Minato drew on the panels of their home.

After a good show of her using her unfairly advanced cognitive abilities her uncle decided to give her an edge.

"I've noticed your sensitivity to the energy people hold inside of them," He told her. "so this is the perfect way to prepare you for jutsu."

He started running through the hand signs, from ram to boar and she knew he expected her to memorize them. With sharp eyes that seem unnatural on her soft face, she watched him.

"You won't be able to do them just yet," he told her as he started the zodiac over again, "But you can know and understand how they work. We'll start playing the preparation games after you can fully identify the signs."

Senri nodded, his plan seemed sound.

So for hours each day they sat and she watched his dexterous fingers bend into formation as he explained the name and use until one day she noticed something different. Something that had been bugging her for a while now and she had yet to put her finger on it.

Underneath his skin, something seemed to move. It slinked into a shape and it held before repeating the position over and over again. Wrinkling her nose and attempting to squirm away from the familiar but really awkward way that something seemed to brush against her insides, she started in surprise. An excited grin stole across her face. Holy shit Kagami, that sly son of a gun!

"Chakra!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air and Kagami grinned, delighted by her answer.

"Wondered how long it would take you to notice. I've been doing this for about a month," He remarked raising a single brow. "attention deficit?"

Sniffing, she turned her face away. Well excuse her for not being a super genius capable of instantly recognizing a foreign energy source that she had lived all of her previous life without. And for his information she totally had noticed and yes, maybe she was ADD.

"Noticed," she muttered in her slurred tone, "Not sure."

"Then I'm guessing you are familiar with the movements my hands and chakra makes in time with each other?"

Hesitantly Senri nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. "So so."

"Being 'so so' is perfectly fine Sen-chan, I expect only what you give," Kagami soothed seeing her uncomfortable expression and Senri gave him a grateful smile.

Feeling Kagami's energy flare up - it felt sorta of like Morse code, and that was probably how ninja communicated on the field - in pattern she recognized, Senri narrowed her eyes. She saw this as the advantage it was given as, being able to perform jutsu without moving her hands was something she would like to have under her belt for the future.

"I want you to tell me what zodiac I'm making." He instructed settling his hands at his sides. "If you can't, we will start from the beginning using hands and no chakra until you get it right."

Wincing at the sudden steel in his voice - her uncle's pretty badass and no nonsense about training - she shuffled closer and leaned on his leg making herself strain to catch the sensations.

His internal chakra twisted into the same position after same position, slowly mimicking jutsu without releasing it outward.

And after a thirty minute period - or maybe more she wasn't sure - she opens her eyes - when had they closed? - and grinned triumphantly.

"Rat!"

With a pat to her head Kagami ruffled her grey hair into a bird's nest and broke out into laughter.

"Good try Sen-chan," he sighed after coming down from his chuckle high, "But it was the Rat about an hour ago. Then it was Horse, Rabbit, and finally Ram."

Wait, _what_?

Her confusion must have shown on her face because Kagami began to explain.

"You were out of it for a while, I never said I wouldn't throw in some variation."

Outraged Senri smacked her little hands on his thigh repeatedly. She would have aimed for his forehead but the man was a mountain.

"Cheater!" She shouted earning a cackle from her uncle. "Cheater! Changed it! Gami baka cheater!"

And to add insult to the injury he was holding off her assault with one hand on her head and Senri fumed, still trying to slap him to death.

At least she wasn't a Tobirama fan boy like _somebody_ she could name!

* * *

Minato was a manipulative sod and she didn't care if anyone disagreed. The manga made him out to be such a golden boy with a matching halo and a pair of wings but he was a devious trickster.

Imagine her, innocently sitting on the floor and then a blond jerk came walking in like the devil himself, pulled out a fancy scroll and began to write. But not just _any_ writing, sealing scripts. But not just any sealing scripts, fuuinjutsu. But not just _any_ fuuinjutsu,_ his specialized set_.

Really, if he didn't want Senri all up in his paint brushing business he shouldn't have tempted her. And don't think she couldn't see the self satisfied grin twitching onto his smug face as she curled up in his lap. She was a child, not blind, deaf, and dumb.

He started off with something simple, her name naturally and slowly wrote it down.

千里

"This is you Sen-chan," He smiled. "a very impressive set of characters if I say so myself."

Tracing the symbols Minato hummed and turned her to face him. Blue clashed with black.

"The ri in Senri is a traditional unit of measuring for distance, and one ri is about 2.44 miles. Senri means 1000 ri'." He told her, "Names have meanings that are more than literal and I'm sure that you will go far in life Senri, farther than you or anyone else will ever know."

Looking at him in awe at his words, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Arigato Mina!" She giggled and scrambled to turn around cackling at Minato's red cheeks. Really, that guy was too easily embarrassed.

Smiling in appreciation - because having a go getter like Namikaze freaking Minato tell her she'd be awesome was well, _awesome_ \- she clapped and picked up his discarded brush and - re: attempted to because Kami was it awful - wrote her name in horrible looking script. It couldn't even be called kanji, more like rhythmic scribbles.

Appearing rather put out, she glanced up at Minato who shrugged, looking unapologetic at her lack of coherent writing. Maybe even a little happy but hey, she could just be seeing things.

"It takes a teacher and practice." He explained and Senri nodded. She knew that, she was simply waiting for him to offer his services-

"And I'll gladly pass my knowledge onto you." He grinned. "None of my students seem to be very interested in my art, so I think it's fine to place my fuuinjutsu legacy on your chibi shoulders."

And right on cue, he gave her a proposition. She had no idea what he meant by 'place his legacy on her shoulders' - the training would probably be hell by the dark reminiscent look on his face - but she knew she had just scored a sealing teacher.

"First lesson: safety. How not to blow off any appendages you might need to live and function in daily life."

Now she just had to survive his curriculum.

* * *

Senri knew Shisui was a genius and was in the academy but she never knew how _good_ he was at this age. Watching Shisui who was a few years older than her, shunshin erratically around their lawn, she felt a proud feeling well up in her chest at the sight of his gleeful expression. He was perfect for that technique. Shunsin no Shisui indeed.

Whether she liked it or not the older, more mature part of her soul beamed and whispered 'that's my boy' and Senri couldn't help but agree. Staggering to her feet, she raced toward Shisui screaming and cackling when he panicked at the high pitched noise and shunsin'd straight into a tree.

"Senri! Don't _startle_ me like that!" He admonished, face red in shame at being frightened by her. "What if I had a kunai?!"

"Hurt your self!" She smiled condescendingly. "Not me!"

"Well are you just Polite Paku?" He snorted, rolling his eyes at her comeback. "Rude, Senri, _rude_."

Cackling once more, Senri took off after him and was pleased when Shisui teasingly flashed around faux evading her.

Or, she _was_ pleased until in a dizzy spin while attempting to snatch her cousins pants, she ran head first into a tall body. Falling on her butt, Senri groaned at the combined feeling of the pain and the oppressive chakra coating the air. She didn't like how it felt.

Cracking open one eye Senri followed the wooden cane up to the sturdy hand gripping it, up to the clothed arm before resting her gaze on a face she hoped she would never have to see.

Several rapid fire thoughts darted through her head at one time.

How much had he seen? What was he gonna to do with the information if he _had_ caught her? And why was he _here_?

"And who might you be?" The man asked in his rumbling voice, eyes glittering with a dark curiosity and Senri wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from that probing gaze.

And why?

Because Shimura Danzo, orchestrator of ROOT, the shadow of the fire shadow, was peering down at her like she was his next target.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES**.


	9. Danzo and Explosions

Burying her face into Shisui's neck, she wanted to cry. More than anything she wanted to break down and scream her head off. This man, this _hideous_, _cruel_ man was inside of her _home_. He was standing just shy of two feet of her and she could feel his chakra _bruising_ hers, pressing down on its seams.

So yes, Senri wanted to scream louder than her voice would allow but she _didn't_, she _couldn't_, so she bit her lip and kept her fear inside. Bottling it up, tight next to her heart and behind her lungs.

"Excuse us Danzo-sama," Her cousin bowed and Senri wanted nothing more than to shout that he didn't have to respect his _murderer_, the thief who would steal _any_ and _everything_ that made him who he was but she kept quiet. She knew better than to draw attention. That was the one thing she couldn't afford, especially from the one who could, with a snap of his fingers make her disappear into the shadows of the night. "She is very shy around strangers, having been around no one but our clan and a few others. I was just playing with her."

"Hm." He hummed as if it were something _bad_ that Shisui found it enjoyable to spend time with someone he loved.

"Where is Kagami?" _That man_ asked and Senri fought with herself not to stiffen. What did he want with her uncle and why did he have to conduct his business _here_?

"In the house, I will inform him of your arrival." And with another overly formal bow that made Senri feel as if she didn't even _know_ this boy, he re-entered the house. Clutching onto her cousin's clothes, she glared heatedly at the floor.

Senri hated the way Shisui turned into a robot the moment Danzo stepped onto their property. Hated the way he got formal and detached. Hated that he called her cousin and not by her _name_, and hated that he was already being conditioned for ROOT.

"Tou-sama, Danzo-sama is here to see you," Shisui said and Senri tightened her grip making sure to pinch deep into his skin but he didn't even flinch. _She_ _hated_ _it_. "Would you like me to prepare the tea room?"

Kagami's face smoothed over and a trusting smile rose to his face and Senri didn't know _what to do._

"Please, make sure to set everything accordingly and would you please go invite Danzo inside."

With a nod Shisui turned to go but was halted by his father.

"And please leave Senri here while you go prepare, I'll watch her until you come back." So with a trepidation filled heart she was taken away from Shisui before the protest that she would have fought to keep inside could think of trying to escape.

Staring at Shisui's departing back, Senri could feel the pickle of tears building in her eyes because she _didn't_ want to be in a room with a _murderer_ who was gunning after the people she cared about. She didn't _understand_ why she couldn't be with Shisui! She _wanted_ to be with her cousin so why couldn't Kagami see that and not try to keep her _pinned_ to his sid-

He was walking into the room with a smile not even the devil himself would wear. Expression automatically fading into a placid face, she relaxed into her uncle and looked up at the man who inspired more fear in her than she would ever admit. After all, one should be wary of the monster in their own yard than the one across the way.

"Kagami, it's good to see you," Danzo said in what could be taken as a friendly tone but Senri didn't buy it for _one_ second. He was good at holding a face, she knew that much.

"The same could be said for me after all, I enjoy the sight of my own handsome face as well," Kagami chuckled amicably.

"I see that you are still the jokester you were in the old days," Danzo said with a raised brow.

"And I see you are still quick to play off the truth as a mere jest, I assure you I was _very_ serious."

Danzo hummed. "I'm sure you were but I always did say you needed to correct your vision."

Kagami's no doubt _friendly_ scathing reply was lost as Senri stared blankly up at the two adults. She knew it was irrational to be angry with her uncle over behaving civilly with a person he has for years known as a friend and teammate but Senri was never known to be _rational_.

_**This was just too much!**_

How could Danzo just come in here like the plans he was concocting wouldn't harm the child of his _so called _trusted comrade?! How could he talk so free from guilt in front of them when Senri knew _exactly_ what he thought about, what he _lusted_ after.

_Fear_ converted to _rage_ and _rage_ fed into _hate_ and Senri began to utterly _**despise**_ Danzo.

She began to _despise_ the man who would _ruin_ this new life she had come to enjoy. She began to _despise_ the man who would almost single handedly push her entire family into a corner where they would make the decisions they shouldn't _ever_ have to make.

_She began to __**despise**__ the man who would ultimately kill her again._

"-okay Senri?" The concerned voice of her uncle cut through her dark thoughts and she turned to look at him through glazed eyes. What was he talking about?

Staring at her for a few seconds he asked her again. "Are you okay, you've been silent and you keep pulling at your kimono?"

It was only then that she noticed that her blunt nails had dug crescent moons into the skin of her thighs and she pulled them free without so much as a wince. She couldn't let them know anything was _wrong_, she couldn't show _weakness_.

"Okay." She mumbled smiling feebly, huddling into his chest while rubbing at hers. "'m okay."

With a dubious nod and a hand threaded through her hair, Kagami turned back to his conversation.

Idly scratching at the kindling feeling near her heart she turned to look at Shisui who had finally arrived. With wide beseeching eyes she practically begged Shisui with her expression to take her away but he ignored her in favor of serving their esteemed guest.

A hiccup popped her core and her stomach churned angrily.

"Thank you Shisui," Kagami said to his son before addressing her. "Senri, if you would rather go sit with my son you may go."

Trying to not seem so eager about moving, she slid away from Kagami and over to Shisui who pulled her into his lap.

"When did you have another child Kagami?" Danzo asked after taking a sip of his drink that Senri wished was pumped full of enough poison to drop that fuck like the _disease_ he was.

"You know as well as I do that I am much too old to truly father another child. She was my sisters," Kagami told him and Senri glared sharply towards the floor, using her hair as a shield.

Why were they talking about her? Was this _really_ his aim? And though she had no reason to be, she felt betrayed by Kagami for telling this man _anything_.

"Asari was a capable kunoichi." Danzo grunted. "Who is the father?"

"Senri."

A pause occurred before he spoke again.

"Your brother married Asari?" He questioned brow raised. "And this was _permitted_?"

Kagami shrugged. "It was all but consummated when he showed signs of the Sharingan. But I'm surprised his other side hadn't attempt to manifest, _their_ blood can be especially potent."

"I'm surprised as well," Danzo agreed, cutting his eyes towards her and Senri pretended like she couldn't feel the drill that was his gaze digging into her skin when all she wanted to do was hide. "Though I wonder if their clan's peculiarities will manifest in _her_, after all the skipping of generations is a commom occurrence."

The breath caught in her throat and Senri now furiously rubbed a red mark into the skin above her collarbone. It _pained_ her to admit she had no idea what they were talking about. Ever since the time in the hospital all thoughts of her parents had completely left her. In this situation she was blind because her father had blood that interested Danzo and she didn't know _why_.

"It's quite the possibility." Kagami admitted. "She does favor Asari quite a bit, but really it's too early to tell."

Danzo nodded.

"Perhaps but that is not why I have come here." He announced. "Shisui will be graduating from the academy and I wanted to discuss the plans for his immediate future."

The entire world froze at those and Senri was aware of everything in the room. From the dust floating past the window, to the even breathing of Shisui, to the too fast beating of her erratic heart. This _wretched_ man was here for _Shisui_. This _thing_, this _beast_ was here for _her_ Shisui and right before her eyes he was planning to absolutely _**ruin**_ him.

...

...

...

...No...

"I haven't given it much thought other than what was needed. I assumed he would work his way up."

..._No_...

"That is all well but wouldn't it be better to give him a mentor?" The _thing_ proposed and the blood rushed to her ears. "To give him a place to start."

Couldn't they _hear_ her? She said _no_!

"Not many people are willing to take an Uchiha on as a student." Kagami said wryly. "Why? Are you offering?"

No, no, no, no, no, _nonononono_-

"Come now Kagami, what kind of _teammate_ would I be if I didn't lend a hand to my friend?" A horrible smile stretched across his face.

_**NONONONONONONONO**_-

"A friend who would be fair." Kagami grinned. "But we're ninja, fair doesn't apply to us."

A hand extended toward the _evil_ in their house and Senri could see the victorious gleam in his eyes and she couldn't _take_ it anymore-

She _screamed_, her ears ringing from the force of own voice. Long and hard she held the glass shattering note as the tears she tried to hold back, came rushing to the forefront. She bucked in Shisui's arms and yelled and shouted and cried.

"_NONONONONONONONO_!" She sobbed, thrashing away, trying to escape his nimble fingers and quick hands. "_**NOOOOO**_!"

"SENR-GEEZ-! I'm sorry Danzo-sama-" At the honorific she bucked harder, attempting to scratch that traitorous, lying tongue from her cousin's mouth. "I don't know what is wrong with he-_SENRI_!"

Digging her teeth into his hand she spit out a glob of red from the flesh that attempted to cover her mouth and she shrieked in tears louder. Her eyes were like a river and her face red from exertion.

Everything felt like it was _bulging_ and _twisting_ inside her and she arched out of Shisui's grasp, curling into ball as spasms rocked her body. A _burning_ fire spread from her stomach and leapt from her veins to her skin. White covered her vision and it _hurt_. It's presence suffocating her slowly and soon she couldn't _breathe_.

Lungs took in air it didn't have and her diaphragm contracted harshly as her own throat choked her.

She couldn't take in air, she couldn't push any out, she was stuck in limbo and _**ohgodohgodshewasgonnadieshewasgonnadieshewas**_-!

Shouts sounded all around and all she knew was the approaching black and a pair of familiar arms.

"Sleep Sen-chan."

And she did.

* * *

**Edit: 2/12/16**


	10. Yin and Yang

Waking up made her whine in pain and burrow deeper into the covers as a voice chuckled and a hand ruffled her hair.

"Go 'way!" She whined, attempting to suffocate the headache away. God, couldn't they see that she was trying to drown away consciousness?!

The hands still persisted and Senri whined louder, rolling away from the affection which only made the person laugh harder and shuffle closer.

"Hey Sen-chan, why don't you come greet your godfather?" A cheeky man said. "I've been waiting forever for you to get up and now you're up, so come."

Senri groaned loudly before throwing off her warm bundles, climbing into Minato's lap and hugging him around the waist.

"Hi." She deadpanned into his shirt. "I'm _glad_ that you are here."

"Well, I can see how enthusiastic you are to see me." He joked. "Do you know where you are? You gave everyone quite the scare."

Furrowing her brow, Senri absently touched her chest and was surprised to feel bandages around her frame. Hurriedly lifting up her shirt, she stared at her torso in shock. Everything from her rib cage and up was wrapped in gauze. Black eyes connected to Minato's.

"What is this-"

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, eyes pensive as he looked at her. "From before, do you?"

Of course she did, no matter how traumatized the event may have been - dealing Danzo had that effect on her - there was no way she would allow herself to forget anything having to do with him. But the question was, what happened after that?

"I-I remember a lot of burning and pain." She told him after a while. "And white. Lots of white."

She gazed up at him. "What happened to me?"

Minato hummed before setting Senri down onto the bed. He raised his right hand and soon it was glowing the same white she remembered.

"That 'white' stuff as you call it, was chakra. Spiritual chakra if we were to get more specific." Minato explained and Senri blinked. "I'm sure you are aware of your imbalance?"

Nodding once, Senri agreed. She'd known about it since birth.

"Then you understand that your physical and spiritual chakra are at odds right?" Minato lifted his other hand and let it glow black. "These are the two base types of chakra within every person. The one on my left hand is the one you saw come from you."

Closing his dark hand, he allowed the light one to grow.

"The reason for you seeing all of that white chakra was because of the over flooding of spiritual energy in your body." Minato explained. "For your age you have an amount that should have killed you twice by now. You are _lucky_ that it had only spilled over and had not actually exploded."

Eyes wide, Senri gawked at the blond man. Why was he so _calm_ about this?!

"You are _also_ lucky that I am a fuuinjutsu master and have crafted you a conversion seal." Reaching out, he pressed a finger to her stomach and Senri watched as a circle of characters appeared on her naval. She could only make out a few characters that weren't too complex. "Convert", "physical," and "spiritual" were just a few she could decipher. Seemed like Minato's lessons were paying off.

"Of course, when you are older you will be able to build up your physical chakra so the imbalance will be less but it will never be as vast as your spiritual."

Senri frowned. "So what? I'll be _weak_ then?"

The blond man shook his head.

"Not at all, it's just that your opposing chakra is just beyond what it is in most people. You could grow your physical chakra to the size of a lake and your mental energy will _still_ overshadow it." He told her.

"That is why your chakra will primarily be a pale color, but look on the bright side. You'll be able to split your chakras like I just did eventually with practice, and it's a pretty useful skill and only a handful of people can Yin and Yang release." He beamed and Senri couldn't resist the urge to smile as well.

"So you're saying what I did was a Yin release?" She asked so that she could start damage control because Danzo had been there.

"Yes, albeit a premature, faulty, _horrendously_ done Yin release." Minato teased. "But a Yin release all the same, about half of the ninja in the village were able to detect it and came rushing to your complex, including me."

_Damn_. Hopefully she could play it off as a fluke but knowing this place, they wouldn't be able let it go like _she_ could.

Running a hand over the now gone seal, she pursed her lips.

"What exactly does this thingy do?" She questioned. "You told me it converts that type of chakra but when and how?"

Minato stroked his chin in thought.

"Whenever it goes beyond the set limiter, and by a conversion technique I invented. It's even possible, if you needed it, to change most of your spiritual to physical or vice versa." He said. "But this seal is unique to you only, in fact this is the first and last of this one I will make."

Senri knew how hard it was to craft seals for specific reasons and how long it took, and she was touched that Minato did it for her.

"How much time did you spend on it?" She asked and she could have sworn she saw him hesitate.

"Oh not long." He laughed nervously and Senri narrowed her eyes. "Not long at all."

Oh _no_, he wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Then if it wasn't long, why don't you give me your estimate?" And aha! There it was again! A _twitch_!

He mumbled something and Senri scowled.

"I can't hear you Minato." She sighed. "You have to be louder, I'm a _child_."

Maybe he went an octave higher but she wasn't Superman, no enhanced hearing for her.

"Come on, stop acting like you're two. _I'm_ two. Well I'm two and a half technically but even _I'm_ more mature than that." Senri scolded with an eye roll. "Just tell me, a week isn't going to phase me okay?"

"Then...how about two months?"

Raising a finger to her ear, she rubbed at it and chuckled lowly.

"Um, if I didn't know any better than I'd think you just told me it took _two months_ to come up with a seal for me." Senri whistled. "And there was no way you just happened to be working on a conversion seal for that period of time for no reason so that statement would _imply_ that I've been out of it for _two whole months_."

Cutting her glaring eyes at him, Senri grinned. "But that's not what you're trying to say, now _is_ it?"

"Eh heh heh, no?" Minato tittered rubbing the back of his head and glancing away. "That's not what I'm implying?"

Shoving her face into her hands, she let out a scream.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Jumping out of the bed, Senri got about five steps to the door before she collapsed bonelessly.

Staring down at her numb legs, she took several deep breaths.

"Please don't tell me that the accident left me a cripple because I don't think I could take that." Senri begged as Minato came over and lifted her off of the floor.

"No, this is just a result of not using your body for the span of two month-"

"Please don't say it." She interrupted him. "I'm trying to cope with this okay, and I need to go see my family, not be put back on the _bed_."

"I doubt you'll actually need to go. They're already here but I'll take your thoughts into account." Setting her back down on the bed, he walked over to the door and pressed his palm against the panels. The entire room lit up in characters and Senri gasped.

"Privacy seals Sen-chan, we want to keep your intelligence as far under wraps as we can and with how you've been speaking you would've blown that out of the water."

Blushing, Senri pouted and instead looked at the door. It seemed to open in slow motion as Shisui and Kagami came into the room. The former of the two bursting into tears as soon as he saw her and he rushed over to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry!" He cried into her shoulder and just this once, Senri ignored the fact that snot was being wiped against her neck. "I'm sorry you almost died because of me!"

Patting his back, she hugged him just as hard and was ashamed to admit that she started brawling as well.

"You were mean to me!" She accused, wrapping her limbs around his body. "You called me cousin!"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_." He mumbled in a shaky voice as Senri repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault.

"I missed you Shisu-baba." She whimpered, practically trying to perform fusion between her face and his chest.

"Me too, I only had tou-san as company and he's an old codger-_ow_!"

Senri looked up to see Kagami standing over Shisui who was holding the side of his head.

"Well this 'old man' still has enough in him to put his wayward son into his place-_oomph_!"

Latching onto his waist, she silently let her tears fall and held him tighter.

"I love you." She told him. "I love you guys so much."

Kagami chuckled and ruffled her hair. "We love you too-_OI_!"

Finishing blowing her nose into the material of his shirt, Senri fell back with puffy red eyes and smirked.

"And _that's_ for leaving me in that play pen with those demon spawns at Itachi's party." She remarked, smiling like an angel. "Told you I'd get you back."

With a pulsing vein, Kagami forced out a chuckle, looking close to strangling her.

"That you did, now Minato, why don't you watch these little traitors while I go get a new much needed shirt." Turning to go from the room, Senri felt accomplished. One instance of revenge down, only a life time to go.

Now what happened in the next few seconds would always be imprinted on her mind.

It happened so fast that all she could do what lay down and take it.

Two blurs burst into the room, the one coming from the window that was directly behind her, took her to the floor and the other stood off near Minato.

"Haha! Bakashi! I win again!" The male sitting on top of her screamed and Senri struggled to breathe.

"Hn. You wish dobe." The future Sasuke-esque voice sneered. "And try looking to see where your aiming next time, you happen to be suffocating a two year old child."

The boy above her shrieked in surprise as Senri bit into his arm and jumped away.

"Do that again and I'll break every bone in your body, seal you in a scroll, and toss you into the ocean!" She growled rubbing her face.

"Hah, you should see your terrified face. Hilarious." The snarky other boy said and Senri turned to him ready to ream him good.

"Who are you to be talking? If I recall, you almost crushed my head!"

"Hah, you should see your incredulous face. Hilarious." The other boy said, mimicking the one Senri was facing with her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm surprised you even _know_ that word idiot."

The screamed reply of the boy was drowned out as she realized who exactly she had yelled at.

That mask, silver hair, and tanto strapped to his back clued her in almost immediately.

This was Hakate Kakashi. Which meant that guy with goggles was Obito and the only person they were missing was-

"I'm sorry sensei! I tried to keep them in at the fields but I couldn't!" A female voice said apologetically and Senri stared into the brown eyes of Nohara Rin.

"Well, I wanted to do this when you were feeling better but I guess now's a good as time as any." Minato said sheepishly. "Uchiha Senri, meet my team. My team, meet Uchiha Senri, my godchild."

Wait what?!

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES**


	11. Hugs and Rudeness

Obito was the first one to react and in a very pre-Tobi like fashion which involved loud voices and rude pointing.

"_Eh_! Really sensei! You have a kid and we had to find out through the _gossip_!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards Senri who was trying to climb onto the bed with her weary limbs but at the boys proclamation she gave a pause.

Wait, through the gossip? As in there actually being any? People were talking about them and no one _told_ her? She looked at Minato who looked back apologetically.

"Well, she's not literally mine, but Senri is the closest thing I have to a biological daughter out there." Minato told Obito and a warm feeling bloomed in her chest.

Her godfather seeing her struggle, came over to help Senri get on the bed next to Shisui, who instantly began to fret over her face while sending accusing looks at the two other boys.

"I think what Obito _means_ to say is how come you never introduced her earlier?" Rin interrupted and Senri rolled her eyes. Okay, so maybe Senri didn't like her because she felt like the girl had led Obito on so obviously and yet never acknowledged how the other boy felt. She _hated_ people who did stupid and cruel things like that. Not to mention she liked Kakashi because, _what_? She barely knew him outside of what everyone else did, it was another case of superficial attraction. Esp

Her only redeeming quality was that she didn't let it get in the way too much, if not at all, and she was a nice person. Maybe, just maybe Senri wouldn't hate her but she sure as hell wouldn't _befriend_ her. Why grow close to someone who was going to die?

She dutifully ignored the twinge in her chest as she looked towards Minato and Shisui. Why indeed.

"I didn't think you guys needed to know. In fact, I was actually going to wait until she was older for her to meet you guys, but now that it has happened, please keep this quiet." The blonde man told them.

"Why?" Obito asked. "Everyone basically knows that you're connected with the defective Uchiha with explosive chakra-" She minutely flinched and glared. "-so I don't understand why we can't talk about it."

On top of _insulting_ her, he just told her _everyone_ knew they were connected. The news she was receiving was just getting _better_ and _better_. Obito was NOT endearing himself to her, the little jerk.

"Obito." Minato said, his voice stern. "Senri isn't _defective_, doing something like that doesn't make her _broken_. Don't ever say that again."

The boy looked properly chastised, and Senri knew he said that because he hadn't yet gotten his Sharingan like most of the Uchiha his age, but that didn't give him the right to rib at her for something neither of them could control.

"Idiot." Kakashi finally piped up and Obito's expression shifted from contrite to angry in two seconds flat. "She _Yin released,_ which is something you'll probably only _hear_ about in stories."

"Shut up Bakashi! I already _said_ I was sorry, no need to rub it in!"

The silver haired boy snorted. "Actually you _didn't_, you merely adopted a sad kicked puppy expression on your pitiful face."

Honestly it was kind of amusing to watch the older Uchiha boy get riled up.

"Okay that's it you asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Obito lunged and Minato caught him before he could get close enough to Kakashi to get _his_ ass kicked by the silver haired boy.

"Alright, alright, both of you _calm_ down. Senri just woke up and this noise isn't doing anything for her." Minato told the two. "Now if both of you are just going to argue, go wait for me at the training fields."

Begrudgingly all three left, Rin on account of keeping them in check.

Minato ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

"So what do you think?"

She didn't even have to think about it.

"Doomed." She deadpanned, moving closer to hug Shisui who had latched onto her the moment she had gotten settled.

"Maa, you sure don't pull your punches." Minato chuckled, clutching his chest. "Straight forward, it's a critical hit."

Senri shrugged, not phased by his dramatics. "I just calls 'em like I sees 'em." And as she knew 'em.

"Well I guess I'll have to change your mind." He announced, rising to a stand. "I'll be around at noon to collect you for a training session with my team, be ready okay!"

"Um, _actually_ I'd prefer-" Minato reached for the both of them and in a displacement of air they were suddenly at the compound, in their living room. Her blond godfather mysteriously gone. "-not to."

Hanging her head she pinched the bridge of her nose. That jerk head.

"Come on, Shisui," Senri said. "I haven't eaten real food in 60.873 days, _feed me_."

And her cousin being the loving, guilt-ridden boy that he was, did so.

* * *

Here was a synopsis of her day: she got invited to a team Minato training session courtesy of her loving godfather who couldn't accept her opinion of his squad, people were paying way more attention to her than usual (clan members she had never knew _existed_ came by to speak with Kagami and her), and Itachi had come to visit. Surprisingly he was the lesser of those evils.

Standing by his mother and father's side (one could only guess at why he was here but luckily the man wandered off quickly) he detached his hand from his mother and gave her a hug.

Unsure how to take this positive affection from someone she considered her _enemy_, she hesitantly gave him one back, noticing how tightly he held her.

"You didn't hit me when I came to visit you in the white room." He told her and though she knew he was a genius, it still shocked her that he could speak so well - even if she could too.

"I was sleeping." She said, feeling that it was okay to use simple sentences in front of people now. She had already reached the milestone for speaking fully as per told by Minato, so she didn't have to worry about being labeled a prodigy. Advanced speaking was considered _normal_ for an Uchiha kid, genii level was activating the Sharingan, doing something with chakra, or performing a jutsu. Apparently some of the Uchiha clan had been wondering what was wrong with her since she _couldn't_ speak, go figure.

"Kaa-chan told me that you might not wake up." And he pulled back with a solemn expression that a child shouldn't have on their face. Frowning, Senri slowly raised her hand and smacked his forehead. Ten brutal times, and to Itachi's credit, he only flinched four.

"There!" She said looking at the red mark in approval. "For all the missed time between the two of us. And stop talking so much, it's _weird_."

Looking away she didn't notice the small smile playing on the edges of Itachi's lips.

"Okay."

"So why are you here?" She asked laying back onto the floor, he followed a few seconds after.

Looking over at the boy, she rolled her eyes at his quirked brow. Sassy little brat, she's gone for two _months_ and he's gotten so _mouthy_.

"I _said_ stop talking so much. Not be a mute, _idiot_." She knew she was being friendly with him but with everything that had happened, what was being nice to the future clan head but an insurance of safety? If she ended up missing via ROOT, she would have him looking for her as well. It couldn't hurt to have him on her side. He might even decide to _spare_ her during the massacre.

Now wouldn't _that_ be a dream?

"...We have a playdate for today." He told her finally. "Tou-san and kaa-chan have business they need to take care of, so I'm with you."

Senri hummed.

"_Actually_ you're with me, Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, and Obito who's related to us." She informed him, glancing at the waving man in the door. So he was here then, guess it was time to go.

"He's coming with us today Minato." She told him and he nodded, grasping Itachi and her in his arms.

Itachi - praise the Lord - had the cutest, most embarrassing look of confusion and panic on his little face and Senri laughed - no Senri _cackled_, which she sure didn't reassure him at _all_. Hey, she said she would be nicer to him, not stop being usual old vindictive herself.

Hurriedly, Itachi attempted to say something but she knew how that song and dance went.

"Wait, wha-"

And they were gone.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	12. Dango and Seals

Itachi's 'we are not amused' expression was the most _hilarious_ thing Senri had ever seen and that was saying something.

When they had arrived at the field to see jutsu and reckless taijutsu being thrown around by - anyone could have guessed it - Kakashi and Obito, the young Uchiha heir had deadpanned so fast, Senri thought that maybe his face had been like previously and she just never noticed while talking to him.

Horror struck brown eyes widened as the girl standing in the middle of the mayhem fell into a bow, hands clasped tight in her lap.

"I didn't know what else to do once they started to fight Minato-sensei," Rin apologized with a contrite expression the instant she caught sight of them and Senri sniffed quietly. She was their teammate, not their _mother_. She had no affiliation with them outside of their cell and while getting along when not on missions was preferable it wasn't _needed_. What they did outside of the field and in dangerous situations that didn't involve her was their problem. "I'm very sorry!"

"It's fine Rin," Minato soothed ever the gentle spirit before turning a 'nice' smile towards his other two students who had upon hearing Rin's exclamation were staring wide eyed at the blond man. "But since some of us" - queue pointed glare in the direction of the two boys - "can't seem to behave while I went to go pick up Senri-chan and Itachi-kun, I guess a _punishment_ is in order."

Sitting down on the floor, he beckoned Senri over and she pulled semi-reluctant Itachi along with her.

"Senri, Itachi, since it was you two that they so _grievously_ offended, don't you think that it should be both of you who I use as my tool of _justice_?"

Itachi seemed uneased by the manic gleam in the those twinkling blue eyes, but glanced over to Senri. Seeing her nodding enthusiastically, he followed suit, albeit with a lot more hesitation.

"Good then!" He clapped. "Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, for the rest of this training session, you are to carry the two of them on your backs."

Both boys tried and failed at suppressing the look that said that this was hardly a punishment as they both crouched down with their arms out behind them.

"I'm gonna ace this thing Bakashi," Obito taunted with a smirk. "Prepare to fail!"

The silver haired boy didn't even bother to grace him with an answer.

Scowling, Obito's eyes sparked in determination.

"Don't you guys think that you're being too hasty?" Minato asked them with a raised brow "You guys don't even know the stipulations-"

"It's okay Minato-sensei!" Obito cut in. "I'll accept it even if he doesn't. So ya gonna chicken out or not?"

This time Kakashi glanced at him perplexed. "What are you-"

"BAWK!" Obito squawked loudly, tucking in his arms and waving his elbows around rapidly. "BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAW-"

"I'll do it." Kakashi said turning from the chicken dancing boy and Senri saw his fingers clench into a fist. She snickered a little bit, okay that was _kinda_ funny.

"Okay then." Going into his pouch Minato pulled out a makeshift sealing kit and dipped his brush into the ink. Both boys looked at him for a second before Kakashi slowly took a step forward.

"Sensei?" He asked quietly, suspicion bubbling in his tone. "What...are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh this?" Minato said in faux surprise. "I'm just gonna whip up a little sealing solution." And with that he turned back to mixing.

"For...what?" Obito inquired, eyeing everything Minato was doing with distrust. Geez, no faith around here.

"Oh, for the weight increasers!" He chirped cheerfully and Senri burst into a cackle which startled everyone but Itachi and her godfather.

"That's the catch isn't it?" Kakashi sighed. "You're gonna give us a seal to make us carry much more than they weigh."

"Actually no." Minato said matter of factly, before holding out his hand. "Senri-chan is and it won't be for you."

She was sure her face lit up like a christmas tree as she practically threw herself into Minato's lap, carefully taking the vial and brush.

Looking at a curious Itachi, she pointed to the ground before her feet.

"Sit." She commanded and he shot her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear I won't make you explode into pieces, I've been doing this with Minato for nearly two years or so." She told him, in an attempt to appease him. "Now sit. Please?"

That seemed to do the trick because he moved to the instructed spot and sat stone still.

"So where did you want it?" She asked, settling behind him. "Arm, back, shoulder, stomach, forehead?"

"Arm."

"Well, forehead it is!" She declared, shifting to his front where she caught his flat glare and raised brow. "Oh shush and I'll buy you dango."

At his confused face, Senri felt appalled. Wasn't that like his favorite food or something? She had heard that from somewhere and by Kami she would see if it was true! Not to mention it was actually very good and her personal favorite.

"Oh you poor, poor deprived child." She cooed, patting at his head sympathetically. "We'll rectify this travesty as soon as we have our pack mules to carry us around."

"OI!" Senri heard Obito protest and she sent him a chilling smile which immediately shut him up. Until he apologized, she'd freeze him into terrified submission every time he spoke directly to her.

"Okay, so hold still while I apply this or you might die or something." She warned the boy.

Itachi snorted. "That's not comforting Senri."

"Don't care, now shush. I'm working."

Leaning forward, she diligently made every stroke clean and precise, made sure every section was intact and unsmudged, and everything matched it's counterpart before she drew back.

体重増加

Weight increase.

She absently chewed on the end of the brush before scripting one more thing onto his face.

活力出力

Energy output.

Nodding to herself she grinned. "All done Ita-chaaan!"

He glared at her but she merely shoosh papped his cheeks together. He was so freaking squishy.

"Only an hour." Minato remarked. "I see improvement."

"Thanks!" Facing him she handed over the writing utensils. "Now you write one for me, I can't do it."

Chuckling, he did as she said and then both of them stood and clamored onto the boys' backs. Itachi on Kakashi and her on Obito.

"Huh, this actually isn't bad." He said. "Hey kid, are you sure you didn't get the seal wrong-"

Minato sent a pulse of chakra to activate the scripts and Senri could see them sag under the stress.

"Ugh-kami!" He hissed as he readjusted her on his back. "I guess you didn't mess up, sorry bout that."

Looking over to the pulse of chakra she felt, she saw Kakashi almost kneeling. Ah, so it looks like he found out that they-

"Adjust to the output of chakra?" He said, in peeved inquiry. "Really?"

Senri cackled in response.

"Now the deal you agreed to before listening to all I had to say was that you will be their personal chariot around the village for the span of three hours." Minato explained, looking delighted. "And I believe that both of you heard Senri offer Itachi-kun some dango."

With a groan and a 'che' of annoyance, both boys leapt into the air.

* * *

Hanging over Obito's shoulder with a bag full of sweets in one hand and her dango stick in the other, Senri swung her legs back and forth while humming a cheery tune.

"Didn't I say that you would like it?" She asked the other boy as he devoured his snack with a single minded determination that Senri found just adorable.

"Hn."

"I mean it's just plain sticky perfection, nothing can compare."

"Hn."

"Except for maybe taiyaki, I like the filling for that."

"Hn."

"And I'm gonna prance around naked through the clan compound."

"Hn."

"...You're not paying attention to me are you?" Senri sighed. "Itachi, I thought I _meant_ something to you!"

Itachi took another bite of his treat before turning towards her.

"I'm always paying attention to you." He said, while his cheeks were stuffed with food. "Even when you don't know that I'm there."

Narrowing her eyes, Senri pointed her stick with only one more ball on it into his face.

"Are you saying that you watch me like a creeper?" She said, poking his face with every word.

Itachi leaned forward and bit off the last of her dango and totally _ignored_ her screech of pure outrage.

"No, you just don't pay attention enough to notice." Pulling out another stick from nowhere - he didn't even have pockets so where could he have put that? - before shoving it into her face.

She looked at him.

"To replace the one I ate." He explained already snacking on another stick.

Quickly taking it from his hand before he could change his mind, Senri chewed on the awesome goodness in companionable silence until the loud rumble of a stomach drew her out of her taste bud reverie.

"Was that you?" She asked Itachi. "I mean you've been stuffing your face for like the past ten minutes, I don't know how you could be hungry."

"Not me," Itachi said as he pointed down. "_them_."

Looking down, Senri allowed a smile to curve her face. Well, well, well, look how the tables have _turned_.

"Oh ho? Rude boy and stoic guy want something to eat?" Senri asked and Obito nodded slowly while Kakashi sent her a distrustful look. "Well you can have one, if you pay me for it."

Ten tense long seconds passed before both boys dug in their pockets and handed over the money. Pocketing it, Senri patted their heads.

"It's been good doing business with you." Senri said, high fiving Itachi, cementing their plan of more dango later. "Feel free to invest in the bank of me whenever you feel like it."

And if she didn't know better, she would think that she heard them mutter something about swindling little brats under their breath. But maybe she just needed to clean her ears because they wouldn't say that. Especially not when have with seal weighed kids on their back who, if they moved enough, could make them crash to the ground. Rather painfully.

So yeah, she _definitely_ imagined it.

* * *

**Beta'd by CompYES.**


	13. Body Work and Introductions

Running was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Huffing her way past the seventh lap, Senri knew she going at more of a gallop than a jog or sprint, but she didn't really care. After that training session they had been at this for weeks after Minato had seen her lazily ordering Itachi to go buy more dango because she had been feeling pudgy lately and didn't want the villagers to make fun of her muffin top.

She had been completely sarcastic when she had said that - sort of, she had been looking a little chubby around the waist but shrugged it off as her remaining baby fat - but Minato still forced her to work out. She didn't see him badgering _Itachi_ about stuffing his little weasel face as he taunted her with the goodness she couldn't have any longer (Minato made her go on a _diet_, the jerk face) and she had never hated anyone more. Seriously Itachi would get his if it was the last thing she did.

This whole endeavor had started out normal though, meaning Minato had given her no clue to the fact that he was going to _run her into the ground_. Sure he had told her it was to train her body but he hadn't mentioned _running_. Senri had gotten picked up at usual and that's when her own personal hell truly began.

"Okay Senri, do you know what we are doing today?" Minato asked, settling cross-legged in front of her in the court-yard of his compound.

She nodded because the man had _literally_ given her a syllabus regarding their activities. So yeah, she's pretty sure she knew what the deal was.

"Physical training!"

"And do you know why we're doing physical training?"

"Because I'm a weak maggot of a girl and if I don't I could explode again!"

"Precisely!" Minato grinned amusedly. "Now, twenty laps around the yard! Pronto!"

And now here she was, _weeks_ later with her previous enthusiasm dead and gone and in its place were bullets of sweat. By the time she had finished up, Senri was dying of muscle exertion and was gasping for air. Dragging herself over to Minato's side, she allowed herself to drop onto the very comfortable, very _cold_ stone floor.

"So how are liking it so far?" Minato asked, sipping on his iced drink making sure to totally. Rub. It. In.

"_Slshdkwnwgajwb_!" She garbled, angrily snatching the cup from his evil hands and throwing the water over her open mouth and face.

"So there's a new way to drink water I never knew about?" He joked. "Go figure."

Having done this enough times to have caught her breath by now, Senri sat up and slammed her hands down on her folded knees.

"Is all this to raise my physical chakra?" She asked him doubtfully. "Because are you _sure_ it's working?"

Minato adopted a wounded look. "Are-are you doubting me Sen-chan?" He gasped. "I thought we had something _important_?!"

Rolling her eyes she tried to shove at his shoulder and missed, probably because he ninja flash stepped an inch away and _not_ because she was too tired to aim correctly.

"Not but shouldn't I be seeing an improvement?" Senri asked, flexing her fist in thought. "Because I got _nothing_ so far."

Minato hummed and rubbed at his chin.

"There might be enough to feel now considering the conversion seal." He clapped his hands. "Okay Senri, come over here and I'll teach you something _very_ important."

Shuffling over she sat next to him. "What?"

"You're gonna learn how to concentrate your Yin and Yang chakra separately!" He grinned. "You have the ability and I think it's high time to begin instruction while you're still moldable."

She casted him a doubtful look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked slowly. "Because it seems dangerous."

Senri actually really wanted to learn but she didn't want to end up turning into a nuclear chakra bomb because of something she had never attempted to work with before.

"Of course it is! It'll be an unparalleled skill if you can master it." He said with a confident smile that shifted into a worried frown as he caught sight of her expression.

Brows drawing together Minato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Senri, you do know I'll never let anything happen to you while I'm here right?"

She nodded and fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm just _nervous_, I've never really messed with my chakra ya know?" She confessed. "And I kinda messed up last time and _exploded_."

"I can understand that and rest assured we won't be drawing any out today." He comforted. "We'll only be focusing on distinguishing them."

Senri nodded and was about to say something when Minato interrupted her.

"But since you seem so adverse to it why don't we go for another two weeks of muscle endurance!" He chirped happily and she felt like crying. "And I even set up an obstacle course in the back!"

The distinct feeling of horror built up in her spine and she shivered. Was that the-the _thing_ he had been setting up?! Oh sweet Mary and Joseph he wasn't going to actually make her run that death trap, was he?!

By the smug, sadistic look on his face he most definitely _was_.

Oh Itachi was really gonna get his. And soon.

* * *

Standing outside of the academy Senri looked on top of the world. Why? Because the two people she loved to mess with were meeting and now they were a _trio_!

"Ne?" Shisui chirped and Senri knew whatever he was going to say next was going to be _great_. "Ita-koi, has anyone told you that you look like a really pretty _girl_?"

Disguising her laughter into a cough, Senri paled and looked away from the dark glare Itachi sent at her. Well if it was _true_ he couldn't really get mad, now could he?

"...No Shisui-san. I have _not_ been told that..."

"Well when you walked up to me I thought you were one of my admirers come to confess your love for this gorgeous body and face!" The curly haired boy smiled and Itachi's entire body _spasmed_.

"...You are approximately _six_ years of age Shisui-san, you have no _body_ to speak of and your _face_ isn't anything _special_."

Shisui hooted in laughter before slamming a hand down on Itachi's shoulder.

"Oh I like him!" He crowed, hugging the boy close. "Can we keep hi-_OW! UNCLE! __**UNCLE**__!_"

Staring at the smaller boy who now had her cousin trapped in an arm lock, Senri crashed to the ground in hysterics.

This truly was the perfect payback of the dango thing! _Hah_ they would provide her with top notch comedy and Senri _liked_ laughing at other people's misfortune. So yes, this would work out _perfectly_.

* * *

**Edit: 2/14/15**


	14. Failed Pranks

"So what do you even _do_ here?" Senri asked taking a seat on Naruto's future swing. "I thought you were graduating soon?"

Glancing at her Shisui shrugged. "Well since I'm ahead of the curriculum I just sit around and sometimes go to my favorite classes over again."

Itachi raised a brow and Senri could see the skepticism wafting off of him. "I doubt that's all you do here-"

"Oh!" Shisui interrupted ignoring Itachi's glare and frown. "I also prank people, but they can _never prove_ it was me. Isn't that awesome?!"

Shaking her head she grinned at her cousin.

"The awesomest." Inspecting her nails she nonchalantly flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So...we _are_ going to do some pranking right?"

Shisui shot her a look that clearly told her how dumb her question was.

"Heck yeah we are!" Fist bumping her, he leaned against the tree. "I already have one planned out buuut is his _majesty_ going to help us?"

Looking at Itachi she raised her brows and gave them a wiggle.

"Dangooooo?" She offered and at his begrudging expression she knew she had him hooked.

"Dude, you bribe him with food?"

Senri rolled her eyes. "Dude, I let _you_ bribe _me_ with food. Do you remember the dinner I made you make me?"

Shisui blinked. "Point to you."

"Good. Now how are we doing this?"

"We're gonna steal my personal records and see what they say." Shisui informed her with a grin and Senri frowned.

"You mean you don't _know_?"

"I need to find out where they were thinking of putting me after graduation." Shisui explained and Senri thought it was a good idea because _she_ wanted to know as well.

"But after we break into the staff room we're gonna find this kid named Hyuuga Takeshi's information and switch out his files with this one." Lifting up in hand that held a manilla folder, he wiggled it about. "Mr. I have 360 degree eyes will _never_ know what hit him!"

Curious about the contents of the folder but deciding it was best not to ask questions, she instead inquired about something else.

"Where did you find someone to write you out official documents?"

Shisui shrugged before tucking the folder into his shirt. "I'm an _Uchiha_, you'd be surprised about how much leeway female secretaries are willing to give a cute boy."

"Translation:," Itachi said in a deadpan voice while picking at the grass. "The secretary was dating an Uchiha and needs to get in good with the family."

Spinning around to face him Shisui, with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, gazed adoring at the young heir.

"Brains _and_ beauty! Tell me Ita-koi, how do you do it?!"

Snickering into her hand she reached over and patted his head. "Yeah, _Ita-koi_, tell us."

Narrowing his eyes, his previously peeved expression melted off into default Uchiha mode.

"It's a gift." He deadpanned once again and Senri knew that after hanging out with them enough, that would be Itachi's usual way of speaking to them.

"Which I'm sure we'll all receive at one point in life." Shisui said before moving into a stand. "Now we should get moving while the teachers are occupied."

Both of them nodding, Itachi and her made for the side of the building where Shisui led them to an open window. Her cousin climbing through first with the use of chakra and Itachi second, said boy leaned out the window with his hands offered to her.

Taking a running step she ran up the side of the wall and laced their fingers together, giving him the okay to pull her through.

Landing in a crouch on the bathroom floor Senri wrinkled her nose at the sight of the urinals and started for the door until Shisui grabbed her shoulder and pointed up at an air vent.

"Do you know how to suppress your chakra?"

Nodding hesitantly because that was one of the few chakra lessons she felt was safe for Minato to teach her. "Yeah but not all the way, if you were specifically looking for my signature you'd be able to find me."

Shisui hummed. "That's good enough, these people don't know you. Itachi?"

Instead of answering he made a show out of making his chakra disappear. Completely. Scowling she poked him in the shoulder.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"A few months ago." He answered with a sideways glance.

"Are you willing to give me some pointers later?"

"Yes, if you want."

Senri turned to Shisui who had already hidden himself and made her own chakra bundle up until it was barely noticeable.

"So we're going up then?"

"Yeah," Shisui agreed hopping up to balance on the top of the stall door. "but only until we reach the lounge then we can just walk straight into the record room."

Pulling a kunai from his pouch and making quick work of the screws, Shisui removed the vent and beckoned them over.

"You guys go in first, I have to close it back behind us so no one gets suspicious."

Placing her foot against the opposite stall door she vaulted herself from side to side until she clung to the top of the metal wall. Looking up she pushed off, grasped onto the edge of the hole in the ceiling, and pulled herself up.

Grinning at her success she decided she would thank Minato for his hellish training because it certainly helped.

Looking down she felt a little jealous at the way Itachi flawlessly used his chakra to get into the rather spacious vent and Senri pouted. Guess _his_ clan training was paying off as well.

Scooting over so Shisui could slid in she watched as he put some kind of sticky wax on the corners of the vent before sticking it back on.

"That oughta hold it for a while or at least long enough for us to escape." Crawling silently forward he pointed in front of him. "This way, follow me."

With enough room to crawl side by side, Itachi and her were barely brushing shoulders.

"Shisui-san, how much can people hear outside of this?" Itachi asked, voicing one of her concerns with a quirked brow and her cousin shrugged.

"It's pretty ventilated but I would try to keep as quiet as possible."

Not at all reassured Senri scowled at the boy in front of her and followed him through several twists and turns.

Stopping a bit a ways in front of them, Shisui stared downwards and she shoved her hair out of her face. It was getting hot in here and her hair was too long.

"What's the hold up?" She whispered, moving closer. "Is this the place?"

Shaking his head Shisui gestured to the vent he was leaning over and grinned.

"No but this is my class." Peeking through the blades she was surprised to hear how loud they were because she hadn't heard them a few crawl steps back.

"And that," Shisui said in distaste while pointing at a pale eyed, long haired boy. "is Hyuuga Takeshi."

"Look at him, thinking he's so superior when he's obviously not." He muttered with a glower and twitch. "I hate 'im."

Blinking at the dark, oppressive aura clouding his usually go lucky persona Senri sweat dropped and patted his back. "Well, you'll be getting your vengeance for whatever thing he did so let's move on before we're noticed."

Snapping out of his stupor Shisui nodded and they were off again until he stopped over another vent and beckoned them over. When all three of them crowded it, Shisui held his finger up to his mouth before pointing it downwards and mouthing the word "teachers".

Glancing down Senri watched in sick fascination as two teachers battled it out. With their tongues. And it sounded super nasty.

_Seriously_, the noises they were making should be _illegal_. The sound of lips touching should not be so similar to a screaming whale hitting water.

Glancing at Shisui who was going faintly green she tapped his arms and mouthed "how long?" at him.

Receiving a shrug and a silent "I don't know!" in reply, Senri turned toward Itachi who was watching the scene below with a detached expression that would have fooled her if a) she didn't know him and b) she didn't detect the faint traces of disgust hidden in his black gaze.

Rolling her eyes she nudged him and faked a gag before leaning over so she could whisper silently in his ear.

"Stop acting like a robot, if it grosses you out it grosses you out." She said with a meaningful look. "We're not your dad or the clan."

Keeping his eyes for a few seconds longer before looking away she was pleased to note out of the corner of her eyes she could see his faintly frowning face and furrowed brow as he watched the two adults break apart with a chain of drool connecting their mouths.

"Well I have a class to get to." The male said with what he thought was a saucy smirk. "I'll see you later at my house?"

Scrunching up her nose at the suggestive tone in her voice and raising her brows at the girlish giggling of the woman, Senri wished they would just leave already. They sucked at flirting.

"Sure, at nine then?"

"It's a date."

Seeing both of them walk out of sight and hearing doors close they waited until the entire room buzzed with silence before opening the vent.

Dropping down after Shisui and Itachi, Senri glanced at door.

"Let's hurry this up," She ordered sternly. "I'm not getting in trouble for this, I have a clean record and your poor pranking performance will _not_ ruin that for me."

"I'm already on the door." Her cousin called lowly and as he said there were four keys in his hand.

"Wait," She began, pointing at the pieces of metal. "how did you get those?"

Shisui hummed and blinked. "I got the imprints of the keys in clay when I stole them from the school head, how else?"

Wait...that was actually pretty genius.

"So you took them to the locksmith and got the keys made didn't you?" Itachi asked, looking vaguely impressed. "That was good work-"

"Wasn't it though?" Shisui interrupted with a laugh and grin. "I mean, it wasn't exactly hard to lift them from Gatari-san so I can't exactly-"

"-for you being you." The clan heir continued on, shooting down the older boy's accomplished expression.

"You always want to hurt me, don't you?" Shisui sighed, trying a key that didn't work before slipping it into his pocket. "Why can't you be _supportive_?"

"I'm sorry Shisui-san, I didn't realize you needed the approval of a three-year old." Itachi said, watching him try the second key that didn't work as well.

"You're nearly four!"

"I doubt that actually matters."

"And you're the clan head!" Shisui exclaimed with a glare.

"Shisui-san," Itachi said, sounding patronizing and logical at the same time. "as you said I am nearly four, I am hardly the clan's head."

Shisui stuck the third key in and gave it a few turns. "But you are his kid so you're the heir apparent!"

"I can only be the heir apparent if I have a sibling who can also be the next head, your claim is invalid."

"You know what Mr. Disprove Everything Shisui Says, I don't need your sass-"

"Annnnd now I think it's time to interfere before I get stuck listening to both of you bantering." Taking the fourth key from Shisui she put it in the lock and smiled with she heard the door click and open.

"Now that it's open, get a move on Shisui before I decide to ditch you here."

Walking into the room Shisui narrowed his eyes at Itachi and waved his hand in the space between them.

"This isn't over Ita-koi, not by a long shot."

The look on Itachi's face could only be described as the come-at-me-bro brow raise.

Stepping in after her cousin, Senri glanced around the nondescript office and started to question herself a bit.

Should it really be this easy going? Sure Shisui put in some time and effort but _really_? They were breaking in to _steal records_, important records so shouldn't there be more to it than _this_?

"Hey!" She called before Shisui could touch the drawer. "Are you sure the records are in there?"

"I'm pretty sure," Shisui nodded. "I've seen my sensei put things in there when he asks me to help him drop off some documents."

"Hold on," Senri said, holding up one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. "are you telling me a teacher brought you in here knowing about your mischievous and frankly nosy personality and basically _showed_ you where he puts all the information?"

Furrowing his brow Shisui looked at the cabinet before taking a step back. Her cousin wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. It's just that at certain times he failed to look things through completely and had a habit of underestimating, so it didn't surprise her that he didn't see the ploy. She was sure he would improve with time but all that mattered in this moment was that he seemed to get what she was implying.

"Senri, there are people coming." Itachi said urgently, closing and locking the door. "We need to go. _Now_."

Moving over to the window intent on climbing out of it she was surprised and frightened to see a glimpse of a white mask.

_Was it Anbu or ROOT? The Hokage or ROOT? Friend or foe? _

Backing away she wrung her hand together and bit at her lip.

Shit. Either way they needed to be gone as in hours ago.

"Do you know anyway to get out of here?" Itachi said to her cousin as she glanced around.

"There are four vents in this room but I never found out where they went." Shisui answered, eyes flickering around. "I planned to go back through the way out there."

"I guess we'll have to take our chances because the windows are a bust." Senri explained, lowly. "There's someone out there."

Already hurrying over to their escape hole and unscrewing it. "Did you see who?"

Shaking her head she ran a hand through her hair. "Anbu from the looks of it. Toss me a kunai."

Doing as she instructed Senri hurried over to another vent and opened it until it hung halfway off. "They'll think we went this way with any luck."

"You don't think they'll uh, _hurt_ us?"

Shaking her head she huddled near Itachi and Shisui.

"We're Uchiha and children, killing or injuring us without a fight will cause problems." She said as she pointed for Itachi to go inside. "And we're _not_ fighting them, god help us if we did."

Crawling in after Shisui she closed the vent just in time because a few seconds later she heard the outer door open.

Moving quickly but as silently as she could after them, Senri hoped that this wouldn't lead to anywhere that would end with them getting caught.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a while of crawling, pulling to a stop next to Shisui.

"To the light up there, see?" Pointing at the faint brightness Senri decided it was a plan after all, what else could they do.

Sadly it didn't lead to the outside but it led to an empty class room. Dropping down not bothering to put the vent back, they raced to the window before looking out and seeing a few pensive looking ninja searching around.

Backing up Senri walked to the door.

"I want you two to act as natural as you can and come on." She instructed, combing through her hair to make it less disheveled. "We're gonna walk out of here like normal okay?"

"What's the story?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Shisui is showing the clan heir and his friend around the school." She said. "They'll buy that we're thinking of attending soon and they won't ask questions as long as we act _natural_."

Taking a deep breath she grabbed onto Shisui's hand and gestured for Itachi to do the same.

"We're trying to sell this okay? So grab on and look adorable!" She hissed as they exited the room and walked down the halls.

"Explain some stuff, we want this to be realistic." She murmured and her cousin began to ramble on about the academy, probably stuff he learned at his own orientation.

And everything was going good, they had passed a few people who had barely even spared them a glance and they could see the doors. So yeah it was a success up until someone called her cousin's name.

Closing her eyes because she knew that tone well, Kagami had even used it against her on more than one occasion. It clearly said 'you just made a mistake and I'm gonna give you rope to hang yourself with'.

Turning around to see a teacher holding up the forged folder that Shisui was going to switch the Hyuuga's with, Senri knew that her cousin was caught but her and Itachi were free game.

"Yamada-sensei." Shisui sighed, allowing his shoulders to droop and Senri knew she needed to act now if she wanted to salvage the situation.

"Is that the folder you said needed to take care of Shisui-kun?" She asked and with a glance at Itachi he joined in on her plan to throw Shisui to the sharks. It was every man for themselves at that point, sorry cousin but she would _not_ go down with this ship.

"I thought you were finished putting it away in the office so you could show us around?"

Shisui had the most comically betrayed look on his face and Senri was hard pressed not to laugh at him and keep her expression of confusion intact.

"Senri-chan, a-are you siding with Ita-koi?!"

She wrinkled her brow. "What would I side with Itachi about?"

Yamada let out a chuckle while raising a brow. "As entertaining as this is, we have everything on camera Senri-san so it's no use pretending that you have nothing to do with it."

Whipping out a hand she sucked punched Shisui in the arm five times after slapping his forehead.

"There were cameras you idiot?!" Senri seethed, hands clenched at her sides

"No!" He whined, rubbing his shoulder with a wince. "Not when I checked it this morning so they must have installed them after that!"

"So it _was_ a set up." Itachi said, turning to the teacher. "I was bribed into doing this."

"Dude!" Senri hissed, face incredulous, narrowing her eyes at Itachi now. That little _traitor_. "Are you really doing this?!"

"I was an _accessory_ to a crime and I know my _rights_ in this situation."

"He's really doing this." She muttered. "No dango for you."

Looking at her Itachi frowned. "I helped you though."

"Well yeah!" She exclaimed. "But now you're leaving me to rot!"

"Senri, that's exactly what you were going to do to me." Shisui said to her and Senri rolled her eyes.

"Stop making this about you Shisui!"

Holding up a hand to quiet them, Yamada looked extremely amused. "As much as I would _love_ to see this continue, you three have an appointment."

"With who?" Senri asked and the answering grin Shisui's teacher sent her was horrifying.

"The Hokage."

Feeling arms close around the three of them, Senri found herself suddenly in a very familiar office.

Looking into kind brown eyes Senri sat stiffly in her chair.

"Sen, Itachi, and Shisui, meet the Sandaime!" Minato smiled from behind them, voice easily recognizable.

With a rueful smile Sarutobi laced his hand together. "Please get comfortable, we all have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Edit: 2/14/16**


	15. School and Kushina

She had no idea why Naruto thought this old man was so comforting, just looking in his eyes made her extremely _uncomfortable_. Partially because of the power she could feel resting under his skin and partially because it was hard to stare straight at one of the people who orchestrated her clan's death.

Sitting stiffly in her chair, Senri forced her face to fall into default mode while to two beside her did the same. Feeling Minato's hand settle on her shoulder in an offer of comfort, Senri nudged both of her cousin and Itachi and they nudged back. They were in this together, no matter if they tried to ditch each other earlier on.

"This originally was meant to test Shisui for an apprenticeship he had been offered." The Hokage began to explain and her nails dug into her palms. That was _definitely_ Danzo's work right there. "But after seeing how well you three got on it seems I'll have to reconsider the available options."

Steeling herself she released a quiet breath and leaned forward, she had to know what he was planning.

"What things exactly did you need to reconsider?" She asked before Shisui kicked her in the shin and she remembered to address him politely. "Hokage-sama."

Chuckling at their dynamic, he fell back into his chair and glanced at Minato.

"I'll tell you soon but first I need a second opinion." The man said, gesturing to Minato. "What did you think of their performance?"

The blonde haired man rubbed at his chin with a hum, gears turning in his head.

"Well it was obviously planned out, quite well infact. Shisui took the time to memorize and prepare for his mission which I commend him on. Forging that paperwork was a nice use of sources." Minato complimented and her cousin practically melted into a puddle of glee.

"Itachi-kun was very skilled with his chakra usage and sensory of the approaching guards who in fact had their own chakra hidden. He was very collected even when they had them cornered." He said, reaching down to ruffle his hair and she swore she could see a blush staining his pale cheeks but didn't bring attention to it. He needed positive praise that wasn't coupled with the reprimand to do better next time.

"And Senri here thought and accessed the situation as well as any seasoned Shinobi would have. Her plan was good enough for them to escape in any other situation. Not to mention she has the makings of a squad leader." He grinned widely before nodding. "So I think we should go for it, now is an as good as time as any."

The Hokage turned to face them and smiled.

"As you both probably know Shisui will be graduating within the next year and a half when he turns eight," Hiruzen started, gesturing towards her cousin. "And currently he's the odd man out and his apprenticeship with councilman Danzo would have fixed that."

_And then ruined everything else_ she thought with a bitter note, _like our lives._

"But now we have a better solution."

Settling her racing heart after hearing the confirmation about that man being the one to offer Shisui the deal she drew her brows together. What was he talking about now?

"Solution?" She drew out slowly, voicing the question that was on her companions mind's as well.

Minato rounded the table to stand next to the Hokage's side.

"Yep!" He chirped happily. "You two are being offered the chance to enter the academy and if you manage to graduate within the given time both of you will be placed on a squad with Shisui!"

Eyes wide and mouth open, she stared flabbergasted at the two men in front of her. Senri had been _so_ worried on what she would do to keep her cousin away from Danzo and here she was being given an excuse that man couldn't refuse. If Shisui, Itachi, and her (she hadn't forgotten that she interested him to) were already in someone's care, there wasn't much he could do without someone noticing. So he would have to wait until they made Chunin to officially offer something again.

Though as good as this deal seemed there would be some obvious drawbacks. They would see death as soon as they graduated and that would be a problem on its own, that she was sure of. This was what made Itachi a pacifist if she remembered correctly.

Not to mention this changed a few things because Itachi didn't have his Sharingan yet and Senri was sure he got it around this age and _then_ Fugaku made him enter the academy. Though honestly she was glad she had somehow managed to divert the trauma needed for the young heir to activate their bloodline. Senri knew it would come in later but hopefully he'd be better prepared for it by that time.

Maybe this way she could keep an eye on both of them and make sure neither of them end up backed into a corner.

So basically when she thought about it, all of them would be trading in definite damnation for a lesser, more manageable evil. Go figure.

It wasn't the perfect solution but it was the best one they had at the moment so hopefully they would take it.

But she needed to confirm it with them first, it wasn't her place to make such big decisions for them as a group.

"Shisui?" She called, looking over to her cousin who seemed elated at the idea. "It's your future team, got anything to say?"

Shisui smiled widely at her.

"I think it's totally awesome but if you guys don't want to then that's cool also." He told her but she could see he really wanted to be in a team with them.

She moved to face the clan heir. One down, one to go. "Itachi?"

For a long while the boy was silent in thought before he gave her an answer.

"...it's acceptable." He said, meeting her eyes so she wouldn't think he was just agreeing because he could tell she wanted to be in a team with her cousin.

Keeping his gaze for a few more seconds she nodded.

"I agree too."

Minato clapped his hands together, pleased by their decision.

"So it's settled! You two start in three da-what in the _world_?" Trailing off her godfather stared confusedly at the door behind them for a long moment before hesitantly moving forward.

"Do any of you hear that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "That noise coming from out there?"

Shisui glanced behind him as a concentrated expression printed itself on his face. "Yeah, it's getting closer though. I wonder what it is?"

Frowning she looked at Itachi who shrugged. "It sounds like screaming, you'd be able to hear it better if you pushed some chakra to your ear."

Narrowing her eyes at the door she slowly and carefully moved a sliver of her energy to the sides of her head and listened.

"Huh, it does sound like it's screaming." She muttered and Shisui nudged her.

"Yeah but _what_ is the question."

Leading forward she pursed her lips.

"Now I maybe wrong," She whispered. "but it sounds like it's saying Ita-"

"-CHI!" The mysterious voice shouted as a foot kicked in the door and Senri fell out of her chair in surprise.

"ITACHI-CHAN I HEARD YOU PLAYED A PRANK SO I'M HERE TO CONGRATULATE YOU, -TTABANE!" The voice screamed and Senri froze in her cowering once she heard the verbal tick sound. "GOD MOMMY IS SO PROUD!"

Cautiously peeking over the edge of her chair when she saw Itachi get snatched up into a pair of arms she was met with burning crimson hair and laughing blue eyes.

"Hi Kushina-chan, how are you?" Itachi greeted with a smile as he engaged in a conversation with the woman.

"So red." She breathed lowly and narrowed sky orbs locked onto hers and away from the boy in her arms.

For a dangerous second all was quiet. "Yeah and what of it?"

Brain still running on stunned she ran a hand through her own hair with dismay.

"Why can't mine look like that?" She grumbled lowly. "Everyone has beautiful freaking hair and I'm left with this ashtray. How _fair_ is that?"

The sound of boisterous giggling made its way into her ears after a few seconds and she looked up from her pity party.

"I think I like you kid," She grinned, her smile a carbon copy of her son's. "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, What's your name?"

"Uchiha Senri." She answered, extending a hand and shaking hers.

"I've heard of you, Yin released young." She said, raising one brow. "That's takes talent ya know."

"I wouldn't call it a release, more of an explosion actually." Shisui muttered and Senri kicked him. "OW! WHAT, IT'S TRUE!"

Glaring at him, she didn't notice Minato until he set a hand on her head.

"Well I wanted to introduce you two over dinner next week but now is good also." He chuckled. "My girlfriend Kushina, meet Senri my god daughter. My goddaughter Senri, meet my girlfriend Kushina."

Flashing the peace sign she wiggled her fingers. "How's it hanging?"

* * *

Sitting at the infamous Ramen stand with Minato, Kushina, Shisui, and Itachi, Senri looked at her bowl of deliciousness with happiness.

"God, it smells so good!" She moaned, inhaling with a shudder. "They should make shampoo in this scent. It would sell so well!"

"If you think that's good just wait until you eat it." Kushina told her seriously. "Like heaven, Itachi-chan here might even like it better than his dango."

"Nothing is better than dango." They chorused together and Minato and Kushina glanced at each other in amusement.

"But this might become a close second." She told the red headed woman as she brought the noodles to her mouth and slurped.

Pausing mid inhale she bit off the strands and bowed her head. Sweet Mary and Joseph was that _good_. What did they put into this? The souls of a million deities? Tiny pieces of a lost paradises?

"I would like to apologize to the dango god for this travesty I am about to utter." She prayed, clasping her hands out in front of her. "But long live the Ramen god."

Cackling Kushina threw an arm around her shoulders. "See Itachi, I already have one convert to the soup religion, when you're ready to admit your true feelings come talk to me."

Flashing her a distinctly betrayed expression Itachi non-verbally asked her if she had left the side of sticky sweets.

"Ramen's a close second and I'm officially a fan but dango has a special place in my heart." She told her solemnly and he seemed placated because he shot Kushina a smug little smirk.

"Dango prevails again Kushina-chan, so tell me whose god is better now?"

The Uzumaki snorted at the challenge. "We'll see how she feels after she's sampled every flavor of Ramen there is!"

Not to be outdone Itachi rolled his eyes. "Tell me Senri, have you ever had dango ice cream?"

"Ramen gumbo!" Kushina countered with a shout.

"Dango cake!" Itachi fired back, intent on defending his favorite snack.

"Deep fried Ramen!"

"Iced dango squares!"

"_Ramen on a stick_!"

"_Dango in a sweet broth_!"

"Oh that is so cheating! You can't put your dumpling thingies in a soup!" Kushina accused. "_You __**stole**__ that from ramen!_"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then _you_ can't put noodles on anything sharp and pointy!" He pointed out crossly as they bickered on. "_You __**stole**__ that from dango_!"

"And here I thought I was the only one who could rile him so." She grinned at Shisui and Minato. "She's a pro at it!"

"I know." Shisui marveled with sparkles in his eyes. "Your girlfriend is amazing! I've only managed to get a glare, an eye roll, and some snappy comebacks!"

Minato nodded. "Kushina loves to get a raise out of him, I think this is her form of reversing any emotional repression training he may have gone through."

Senri brought her chopsticks to her mouth. "It's a grand idea then, a tradition Shisui and I will be sure to continue."

Because watching the static between Kushina and Itachi's foreheads spark back and forth was the most _amazing_ thing she had ever seen.

Senri wondered if she could get him to do that with her.

* * *

**Edit: 2/15/16**


	16. Fugaku-sama and Grandmothers

Having received permission from Kagami to spend the night at the Namikaze compound, Senri was on her way home when she ran into Kakashi.

He staggered slowly past her without any acknowledgement and she stared at his retreating back in sadness before heading on.

She hadn't exactly known Obito was listed as dead until yesterday night when she realized that she hadn't seen Minato's team in a while. Bringing it up curiously, she was surprised to see the flash of pain in his eyes as he explained the reason why.

And though she knew that in her godfather's head, he knew his former student to be honest and good, it _disgusted _her to see him mourn the boy who would kill him and Kushina.

Senri knew that Madara played him and yada yada but _come on,_ that does not excuse _any_ of his actions. He _wanted_ to believe what Madara said and fucked over many lives in the process. And before anyone says that Obito was ordered to do all that stuff, Senri was sure Madara didn't sit down and give him specific instructions on how to be a jerk and ruin lives. She had no idea how Naruto could just forgive him after everything he had done but Senri knew she would kill him if no one else would.

Recently Senri had been thinking of telling Minato what she knew and a few times she came close to doing so, the words on the tip of her tongue but she always stopped herself because of _reasons_.

First off she had no _proof_ of her claims and even if Minato believed her, Sarutobi wouldn't let him leave the village in search of his traitorous student.

She also knew no matter what she told them, Tobi would find his way in and free Kurama. Any move they made he would counter without preamble. He would find Kushina and undo the seal regardless, maybe even _killing_ Naruto in the process this time around. So though it hurt like nothing, she held her tongue and with bated breath, Senri waited.

Nearing the Uchiha district she was surprised to see two officers waiting there, their eyes searching. Pausing briefly as they looked at her and their gazes snagged on her bright hair she internally shook herself. Were they looking for someone who committed a crime or something?

"Senri-san?" One of them asked, approaching her and she was suddenly on guard. She knew from experience that having an unknown person call her by her first name wasn't exactly _good_. "Niece to Kagami-sama?"

Nodding she warily glanced at both of them. "Yes, I'm Senri, what did you need?"

The second cop moved forward, stopping a few paces away from her. "The head of the clan and its counsel are waiting for you."

Feeling ice drip down her spine at those words she nodded knowing there was no escape from this, and followed the one who began walking while the other guy pulled up the rear.

Senri had an idea about what they wanted to talk about and it wasn't reassuring.

Walking into the main household, Senri glanced around with sharp eyes. Many Uchiha kept staring at her in interest, not bothering to hide the fact and it made her muscles feel as if they were made of titanium with the amount of stress she was feeling.

Watching the leading guard knock on the door and hear the voice issuing them entrance, Senri along with her escorts fell into a bow and in unison greeted the head of the clan.

"Fugaku-sama."

"Rise." Came his voice and they all stood, the two guards wandering off to their seats, leaving her with a perfect view of the front of the room. There, sitting down on cushions before the important members of the clan were Shisui and Itachi. So they were all here together. Had they already been questioned and if so, were they trying to see if she would lie?

"Come." Fugaku called and Senri took the seat in the middle of them.

"It has been brought to my attention that you been given invitation to the academy along with Itachi to be placed in Shisui's squad." He said and she wasn't at all surprised that he had been informed.

"Yes Fugaku-sama." She confirmed with a nod, keeping her tone respectful.

"I have been told that both of you assisted him with his test, but what _exactly_ happened?" He asked and naturally the Hokage wouldn't tell him so now Senri had to be the one to do it. Sarutobi certainly had it in for _any_ Uchiha he could find, didn't he?

"Itachi and I were visiting Shisui at school because he had told us that at noon he was excused for classes," She began carefully, making sure to not sound hesitant. "and I had asked him what we were going to do and he suggested testing our infiltration techniques by swapping a document out."

Not a lie but not the full truth, he wanted to break in and change some things which can or cannot translate to infiltration.

"So you three snuck into the school and found the records?" He raised a brow at Senri before casting a glance at the two beside her.

"Yes Fugaku-sama." Senri confirmed, seeing he wasn't angry but curious. "When we reached the room Itachi stood guard while Shisui used the keys he copied to open the door but he didn't get close enough to change the folders."

"And why is that young lady?" A feminine voice asked and Senri looked over to see an aged Uchiha elder meeting her gaze. Who was this lady?

"...Shisui had told me that his teacher had continually asked him to help put things away in that room and it didn't add up, all things considered." She said, addressing both Fugaku and her. "So I told him so and Itachi informed us that there were Shinobi headed our way."

"We then created an escape plan and used the vents in the room to travel because we couldn't go out the way we came. Eventually we found an empty room to regroup in."

Fugaku hummed lightly. "After speaking to the Hokage I was under the impression that you would have escaped had this not been a test. Why?"

Taking an inaudible breath she met his black eyes. It wouldn't do it lie to this man. "I suggested we pretend to be visiting the school. Itachi is the clan heir and I'm the niece to one of its elders and god child to the yellow flash, they wouldn't question us."

The clan head nodded to her story and for a second Senri thought it was over and done with until he opened his mouth. Damn, so close.

"Tell me, what has the Namikaze been training you in?"

Freezing Senri's eyes widened and Fugaku's eyes narrowed at the action and she cursed herself for that slip. He had caught her off guard and she should have saw that coming!

"I'm being taught fuuinjutsu, chakra control, and taijutsu so far." She told him, making her voice sound as honest as possible. "And soon Yin and Yang release."

"Oh?" Another voice said, this time one that was male. "It seems your mother's blood is manifesting within you in the most fortunate of ways."

Feeling a jolt as her mother's family was mentioned, Senri saw this as her chance to gain some much needed information. If it interested Danzo it interested her.

"Fugaku-sama, Elder-sama," She injected politely. "if I may ask a question of my own?"

The black haired man raised a hand. "Speak."

Senri ran her tongue over her teeth. "I've heard my uncle say that a few times, but what exactly do you mean by 'my mother's blood'?"

For a second everything quieted before the woman who has asked her a question spoke again.

"Your mother was half Senju."

Letting a surprised expression cross her face she turned to face the elder woman. Wait, hold a second. "But...I thought the Uchiha and Senju weren't on good terms?" And weren't they all dead or something?

"That may be true enough but Asari's mother in the middle of wartime took an Uchiha lover and disappeared." The woman explained as Senri paid rapt attention. "Nearly a year later she had shown up at our doorstep and handed off her daughter to us, some time later we had received word that she had died in battle."

"Did you know her name?" Senri asked, her fingers clenched in her pants.

The elder seemed to think for a bit before she gave her an answer that neither helped or hindered her.

"Senju Toka."

* * *

Waking up from a light doze in a tree in the Uchiha woods, Senri stared up at the sky and sighed.

Fugaku had ordered her new training regime to begin with both him and Itachi, _on top_ of the sessions with Minato. Fugaku had her in the mornings and Minato in the afternoons. And now since she now had school to attend, her schedule was pretty packed. Senri was only thankful that school here wasn't like it was in the normal world. It didn't go from 8am-3pm through the entire week, it went from 10 am-3 pm on even days and 6 am-12 pm on odd.

Surprisingly the academy was a bit like college. Everyone had to take the core classes at first then got to pick the classes they wanted and got to specialize in something.

Allowing herself to think on her other problem, Senri wondered who in the world was _Toka_?

She didn't remember any characters by that name so she didn't know who that was. Was she someone important? Was she strong? Was she weak? Was she someone Senri would have loved?

Groaning she swiped a hand down her face and blew a raspberry. _Ugh_ the woman _died_, there was no reason to dwell on her any longer.

Glancing down at the two boys who had taken up residence at the base of her tree after she had fallen asleep, Senri smiled at how protective they look as they watched over her.

Yeah she shouldn't dwell, especially when she had better things to be worried about. Like her two idiots.

Dropping out of the tree, Senri landed in a crouch and waved to the two boy and was about to speak when Itachi beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know my father is forcing you to do something you don't want to do."

Frowning Senri crossed her arms. "And what do you think he's forcing me to do?"

"Figure out your releases." He told her and Senri locked her jaw. "I know that you're uncomfortable trying anything with it and I'm apologizing for his actions."

Shrugging a shoulder Senri lightly smacked her hand down on his forehead.

"You shouldn't apologize for someone else's actions, it makes it seem like you feel guilty or something." She blew her hair out of her face. "Because you shouldn't, in fact I'm kinda glad Fugaku-sama is making me get a move on. If it was up to me I'd probably wait a few years to use my chakras separately."

"But hey." She grinned, nudging him with an elbow. "I guess we're gonna be sparing buddies, please treat me like you would an enemy."

Itachi snorted and stood. "As long as you extend me the same courtesy."

Shisui slung an arm around their shoulders and shoved his grinning face against theirs.

"Aw, they grow up so fast!" He cooed, pressing kisses to their cheeks. "It's like just yesterday you two were crawling around in diapers and now you're making _death threats_ at each other!"

"Shisui-san, these are hardly death threats." Itachi said calmly stepping out of Shisui's hold and off to the side. "But I can show you what one sounds like."

Gasping Shisui leap behind Senri's back and pointed at the younger boy.

"Sen-chan, I choose you!" He exclaimed loudly. "Attack with 'chastise the clan heir'!"

Grinning she turned around and glomped him.

"Thank you for that reference!" She laughed, pressing her own kiss to his face. "Pokémon for the win! Gotta catch them all!"

Returning the hug, pleased that he had made her happy he smiled at her, albeit confusedly.

"What's a Pokémon?" He asked. "And what do you have to catch and why do you need all of them?"

Feeling a dark cloud fall over her Senri pulled back.

"And you just had to ruin it didn't you?" She groaned, face palming. "Couldn't just let me enjoy this?"

Raising his hands in surrender Shisui backed up a pace. "Well forgive me for not knowing what the heck Pokémon is!"

"I'll excuse your ignorance peasant." She sniffed, walking on. "But don't expect such leniency next time."

Shisui smirked. "I would never your highness."

"Actually no, I think that title fits Itachi-sama better," Senri suggested, glancing at the glowering boy. "in fact why don't we call him _princess_?"

Shisui beamed brightly and Senri felt like she had solved the world's problems.

"That's a fantastic idea Senri!" Her cousin turned to face the other boy. "What do you think princess Itach-"

"I think that if you finish that sentence I'll knife you." Said boy hummed, not looking up adjusting his scandals. "And please take me seriously, you _will_ get cut."

Slapping Shisui on the back Senri cackled, walking over to the now standing up Itachi she slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Looks like Ita-chan has you on block." Senri teased lightly, ruffling her best friends hair as he pouted about it. "I'm losing respect for you, ya know."

Shisui's eyes darted back and forth between the points of contact they were sharing and started pouting himself, ignoring what she had just said.

"Hey, why can Senri touch you but I can't?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Are you being _biased_?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be jealous Shisui." She told him with a sugared tone. "Even if Itachi loves me and not you, you still have a place in my heart."

Extending her other arm she beckoned him over.

"Come into my bosom, Shisui, come into my bosom and stay there. Forever." She whispered softly and knew she officially creeped him out when he shivered and inched away. Hah, he was really too easy.

"But...you have no bosom to speak of." Shisui murmured lowly but Senri still caught it and she couldn't stop herself from reacting negatively. It was probably an old feeling from being told she was flat chested when she had been in her other body

"Are you trying to say I'm a boy?" She asked dangerously, eyes narrowing as Shisui quickly shook his head from side to side having picked up on the vibes she was sending out.

"No no!" He denied, chuckling with a high pitch, eyes comically wide. "I-I would never imply that you have a peni-"

"Oh!" Senri interrupted sharply. "Then you're saying that I'm not lady enough for you to check you language in front of me?"

She scowled, enjoying herself as Shisui floundered. Senri was already over it because duh, she realized she was a kid.

"Because if you are my feeling will be hurt and so will something _else_ if you catch my drift."

And he caught it because he was now looking especially panicked. Shisui cast Itachi a pleading glance who seemed to mull it over and was leaning towards staying out of it until her cousin gave him the puppy dog eyes. Senri could admit to caving to that look a bunch of times so she didn't blame Itachi for being weak.

Sending the older boy the you-owe-me look Itachi intervened.

"I'm sure when you're older you will have all the bosom you could ever want." He soothed. "And I'm sure Shisui-san will watch what he says next time, _won't_ you?"

Nodding frantically he agreed. "It'll never happen again, I swear!"

"It better not." She sniffed, now failing to hide her smile and Shisui scowled at her. "After all I'd hate to have to prove how gullible you are a second time."

"You tricked me!" He accused, sounding hurt before grinning back at her and patting her head "Great job! Soon enough you'll be a pranking master!"

Senri bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you, thank you! Hold your applause until all actors are off the stage!"

Rolling his eyes Itachi grabbed her waving hand out of the air and tugged her on, intertwining his finger with hers.

"Come on then, Kushina-chan is taking me out and she invited you two."

"Hey, there's no need to sound so disappointed that we have to tag along." Shisui called and Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"Who said I was disappointed about Senri coming along?"

"Oh," He blinked with a shrug and Senri snickered. "okay then, it's fine as long as she is welcom-HEEY!"

* * *

Not all that surprisingly Minato had shown up halfway through their day with Kushina. They had been sitting in the Senju compound - which Itachi of all people had unlocked, Kushina must have keyed him in like Minato did for her - when he had flashed into the room.

"I bought take out!" He chirped and instantly Senri had snagged the bags from his hands and passed the orders about. Kushina got ramen, Itachi got some kind of soup and rice, Shisui got some kabobs, and she had gotten chicken fried rice.

"Thanks Minato!" She said, around the delicious food in her mouth. "I was starving!"

Sitting down with them he took out his own order of spicy and sweet noodles and started eating.

"I bet you were, especially Itachi with Kushina teaching him fuuinjutsu now."

Turning to look at the black haired boy with her chopsticks in mid air she set them down. "Oh? You're learning too? Trying to catch up with little old me?"

Glaring at her he snagged some of her rice while she reached over and used one of his spoons to try some of his soup.

"Hardly, that would imply that you're ahead of me."

She quirked a brow, confident boy.

"Do you not remember that weight seal I painted on you?" Senri poked Shisui and he raised his kabob and she took a bite out of it. "Cuz that makes me _ahead_ of you."

Scowling Itachi passed his rice and steak bowl - so that's what that was! - over to Shisui who made a moaning sound at the taste.

"Not for long."

Snorting she leaned back so Minato could grab a chicken wing while she slurped some of his noodles. "In your dreams _Uchiha_."

Kushina who held up her bowl to Itachi so he could take some, met Minato's eyes and they shared a grin.

"They're awfully competitive, reminds you of someone?"

"Two someones actually." He nodded, watching Senri and Itachi glare at each other as sparks issued around them. "You and me."

"And you know what that means," She sung, wagging a finger. "they're definitely meant for each other!"

Breaking away from their staring match Senri reared back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren't you reading a little too much into this?" She scoffed. "Besides we're three-"

"-nearly four." Minato teased.

"-and have better things to worry about. Not to mention he's a brat!" She finished glaring at her god father.

Chuckling Kushina took a bit of her rice. "No matter what you say I still ship it."

Senri squinted her eyes up at the woman. "...How do you even know about that? Isn't that an American thing?"

The red headed woman tilted her head to the side, a curtain of crimson falling to the side. "Amerikan? What's that?"

Shisui shifted forward, saving her from having to answer. "I wouldn't ask about that Kushina-chan, it might be like her Pokémon thing."

The room fell silent before Minato spoke up sounding ever so curious. "What's a Pokémon?"

Senri face palmed.

As the day drew to a close Minato and Kushina walked them home but stopped her as the other two children walked into the compound gates.

"I'll be taking you to see some friends of mine tomorrow, so be prepared."

Senri was curious. "What friends?"

"Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi." He smiled and Senri's brows met her hairline.

She was meeting the three again?

* * *

**Omake! - she can talk?**

* * *

Staring at the screen as the movie played on the two year old Senri sat in Minato's lap with Kagami and Shisui off to the side as all of them laughed loudly.

"Man that was good!" Kagami chortled, slapping his knee in amusement. "I haven't laughed like this in forever!"

Eagerly nodding along Shisui wiped the tears from his eyes, breathing hard. "Yeah, living with all the stiff as hell Uchiha means laughing is like the ultimate sin!"

Minato's smile had to be painful because it took up half of his face, it was kinda scaring her.

"Aa, this is the best movie Takahara has ever made! The comedy in this is top notch!" He said watching the characters on the screen. "Definitely better than Fist to Face!"

Her cousin and uncle wholeheartedly agreed and Senri cast them a disgusted look. And here she thought they had _better_ taste than that, seemed she was wrong.

"...It's actually not that funny." Senri muttered, having had enough of having to watch this horrible movie for one day. Seriously they watched the entire series five times! "I've seen _grass_ do funnier things."

Noticing the now silent and stunned atmosphere Senri looked around, catching their opened mouthed expressions.

"What?" She questioned with a frown. "Why are you all staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Shisui was the first to come out of his stupor though his eyes were still wide.

"Well uh, not even two hours before you couldn't even say my name correctly." Shisui explained and Senri blinked and froze. "So forgive us if we're a little surprised."

Ahh, yeah they didn't know she was faking it - well _Shisui_ didn't seem to know because Kagami and Minato seemed to be sporting a 'gotcha!' sort of look.

"Oh...um, oopsies?" She cringed with a smile as all three males shared a look before turning back to the t.v. "It looks like I'm caught."

Kagami looked smug as he held out a hand.

"Pay up Namikaze." He grinned and grumbling a bit, Minato did exactly that.

"I bet him that you'd slip up and reveal how well you could speak because of Itachi." Her godfather explained at her confused look. "_He_ bet that it would happen in front of Shisui."

Letting out a little _oh_ of understanding, Senri gave a shrug.

"So, all in favor of not addressing this until we absolutely have to?" Minato asked, lifting a hand of popcorn to his mouth and chewing. "Say aye."

Four voices chorused their affirmation and continued to watch the movies, occasionally offering a comment and laughing about it.

"...No but seriously, this is just Kami awful. Can we watch something else now?"

* * *

**Edit: 2/15/16**


	17. Yin Yang, Hiraishin, Danzo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Senri.**

* * *

Staring at the obstacle course in her godfather's compound once more, Senri took a deep breath and made off in a sprint. Recalling her previous life's skills she corkscrewed off the side of the high wall before landing in a crouch and leap frogging over a pole. Swinging her way across the monkey bars she sent herself flipping feet first upright through the last pair of metal poles before cartwheeling off onto the platform.

Bending, twisting, and spinning her way through the maze of contraptions that Minato set up, Senri could feel a smile worming its way across her face.

It had been a while since she had run and honestly she missed it. She always felt better and free when she was flying through the air and though it made her nostalgic, it felt amazing to be doing it again.

The moment she reached the end with both feet planted into the ground and her arms raised, she glanced behind her with a satisfied huff, _good_ but it could be better.

She was a bit rusty from not practicing for some years but her body instinctively knew the moves and positions. It also helped that her new physiology was made for high-speed movements and stress so even this being her twenty-fifth time running she still had a bit more in her.

Settling on the ground she took a drag from her water bottle and ended up downing half of it, glancing around she let the cap of her bottle dangle from between her teeth.

Senri was all alone at the moment since Minato had left to go get some training utensils for her to use and had told her to make good of the gear cluttering his yard. So when Senri was done spending a few minutes resting she went over to the practice dummy.

Now she knew two kinds of action styles that she had picked up from her first set of parents, parkour or free running and trick or loop kicking.

Senri didn't have enough time to go in-depth with her practice like wanted nor was her body advanced enough for most of it so a few simple moves would have to do.

Deciding to start with the butterfly kick she slide into place. With a twist of her body, she lifted both legs from the ground and swung them around while her torso remained as horizontal as possible. And with a grin, Senri quickly executed the attack, whacking the dummy in face twice.

Landing she rubbed at the back of her ankles and grinned, a little shaky but with some practice that would change easy.

"It can feel the tingle from the impact." She whistled, pulling herself into a stand. "A very familiar tingle, one that I would like to feel _again_ so onto the next one!"

Preparing herself for the 540 kick, Senri braced herself correctly. It involved a rotation of about 540 degrees (obviously as per the name, although when done correctly the performer really only does a spin of 360 degrees and that's not including whatever takeoff they used) where the most defining feature is that the same leg was used for taking off, kicking, and landing.

Moving forward she spun herself accordingly, striking the air with the foot she jumped off on. Letting out a whoop as once again her kick connected with the face of the dummy, she threw her hands into the air and laughed when she landed.

"I'm _good_!" She shouted happily, pleased that she still had this one thing from her old life, just something to keep her connected. "I'm a _little_ off but I'm so freaking _good_!"

Hearing an amused chuckle sound from behind her effectively cutting into her bliss, Senri turned to see Minato entering the training field with an impressed brow raised and something wrapped him cloth.

"Interesting fighting style Senri, very lucrative and adaptable." He complimented while waving her over and she wholeheartedly agreed with him. Loop kicking isn't just one style but a bunch of different ones so she could easily slip into something closer to capoeira one second and tae kwon do the next.

"Thanks, though I probably wouldn't be as good if you hadn't started teaching me." She said truthfully, taking a seat in front of him watching as he removed the fabric and revealed a box. "Especially considering my poor performance when we started this whole thing."

"True enough but speaking of teaching I got you something to help with your Yin and Yang training!" Minato said reaching into the dark red oak box and pulling out two different colored sticks. One was black and the other white.

"These are chakra rods, one is for Yin chakra, the other for Yang chakra." Minato explained, holding them up. "If you put the wrong chakra in the wrong rod it breaks."

Taking them from her godfather she palmed them curiously. "But which one is which?"

Gesturing towards the tools in her hands Minato shrugged. "Figure it out, you're already sensitive to the two kinds of energy that make up normal chakra correct?"

Senri nodded, after living with one so much larger than the other and occasionally fiddling around with the smaller chakra they were as different as night and day. "Yeah, I know them apart."

"Then take one and push a chakra into it, see what happens."

Glancing upwards she set aside the black rod and held the white one securely between two hands. "But what if I'm wrong and it breaks?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Minato told her. "Now go on and try."

Staring dubiously down at the stick, Senri cautiously felt around and grasped a tendril of her spiritual chakra - since it was this one that made her the most cautious to handle she would go out of her way to get used to it - and wound it from her core, through her pathways, and to settle behind her palms.

Senri after the attack had never actually brought her chakra above her skin, having settled for pushing it around to strengthen her body from the inside out,so with a deep breath and some trepidation she pushed the energy through her tenketsu.

It didn't burn or hurt like she assumed it would, instead it felt like water streaming out of her hands and into the rod. And Senri was pleased to note that there were no explosions to be found.

Watching the white energy harmlessly thrum around the stick she smiled softly before pulling a larger chunk and making it glow brighter.

Now for a second there she had thought she matched the chakra up with the correct outlet but when it cracked clean in half she quickly dropped the piece still in her hand and clutched at her fingers.

"You can fix it now." She muttered lowly, flexing her hand a bit, trying to shake of the faint vibrations.

Picking up the two parts Minato held them together before sending black chakra dancing along the edges and when he handed it back to her the rod was back in one piece.

"Using the correct chakra fixes it up, good as new which is great considering I don't have countless amounts of these things!"

Well that certainly made the process of trial and error a bit easier to handle considering she didn't have to stress about where to find new ones when she messed up.

"Well thank you." She said, sliding the rods back into their case while Minato sent a trill of chakra into the locking seal on the side and she knew that only people keyed into the seal would be able to open the box.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me for now because I would like to shower before we go visit your friends?" She asked and like a switch had been thrown Minato rubbed at the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Actually Sen-chan, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about so uh, yeah." He chuckled before reaching into his coat and pulling out a scroll.

Staring wide-eyed at the inscription on the front, Senri met Minato's happy and proud gaze. Was he really doing this?

"I-is that - i-it's not the - i-it's really t-the-"

"Hiraishin." He smiled brightly. "And why yes it is and yes I am giving it to you but only after you make chunin but between you and me I'll probably give it to you once you graduate as a congratulation gift if you make the deadline." Minato whispered lowly, a mischievous light in his baby blues.

"I gave Kakashi his ninken summoning scroll for making Anbu and I taught him the Rasengan, so you deserve something for your efforts as well."

Feeling her emotions clog in her throat because _oh_ _god_ this was the _Hiraishin_, the technique that made Minato _famous_, the technique he _slaved_ over, the technique he _loved_, and he was giving it to _her_!

Struggling with her words, Senri could feel her eyes burn and chest contract. This was a _huge_ thing to do, she knew Minato loved her and she loved him but she didn't know that it extended so far as to feel inclined to hand her his _prized possession_! Should she take this? Would she take this? _Could_ she take this?

"I-I don't - I don't think - this isn't a - shouldn't you give it to your kid or something!" She pushed out, leaning away from the scroll and its implications. "I mean, wouldn't it be for the best if you passed it onto family?"

Blinking as if the thought never occurred to him, her godfather tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"But who is more family than my daughter?" He asked, curiously. "I _am_ passing this technique onto my kid and I hope she'll use it well."

Her breathe hitched tightly and she clutched at her pants to keep the tears in but when she felt Minato's arms latched around her sides she allowed them to fall with tiny sniffs.

Blubbering out a quiet 'tou-chan' she could practically feel his smile beaming down on the top of her head.

"You should call me that more often!" He laughed and Senri half heartedly punched his side.

"Don't count on it." She snorted rocking back, ignoring her burning and most likely red face.

"That's too bad, it sounds too cute." He pouted before straightening his expression. "The Hiraishin wasn't the only thing I wanted to give you so take your pick of what you want and I'll give it to you. And if you chose the Rasengan we'll have to figure out your chakra element and definitely wait until you make chunin okay?"

Nodding her head even though Rasengan was not a move she felt inclined to learn, it didn't fit her style, Senri pointed at the necklace around Minato's neck. It always caught her eye whenever it flashed off of the sunlight.

"I want that."

Glancing downwards he hooked a finger around the chain and hummed, looking a bit put out. "I kind of wanted to teach you the Rasengan as well but if you really don't want to learn then fine, you can have my very valuable and important necklace that I hope you'll treasure and cherish as much as I have."

Frowning at him Senri crossed her arms. "So you caution and on the gold necklace but not with the _Hiraishin_?"

"I _did_ caution you!" Minato insisted on a whine.

"Telling me to use it well could mean use it well for _evil_ and _not_ good!"

"...Touche..." He conceded, taking his chastisement like a man.

"That's what I thought," She nodded with a narrowed look. "but before I agree to take the seal I want to know if you are going to sit down and teach me or give me your research and notes and let me have free range?"

"The second one most likely, the Hiraishin can be used differently in different styles and I don't want to trap you into using it the way I do, so I think it's best if you put your own spin on it."

Senri reached out a hand and took the scroll gingerly. "So you won't help me at all?"

"Well of _course_ I will, infact you probably haven't noticed but recently in our fuuinjutsu lessons I've been teaching you how to script the specialized seal for the Hiraishin!"

Thinking back on how hard those lessons had been she scowled. "Isn't that dangerous? What if I accidentally _teleported_ myself or something?"

"You can't flash without having a second seal planted somewhere, so the worst that could have happened is that you explode." He waved away and Senri, who had long since gotten used to his dark sense of humor just nodded along.

"But I guess if you want more technical advice then why don't I start with the basic rules?"

* * *

Frowning Senri slide her hand into Minato's and hung on as they approached the Nara compound. At first she had been pretty psyched to come here but now she was a little nervous. She had only met these men once before and though she was a fan of theirs what if they managed to notice something no one else did.

Inoichi read people for a living, Shikaku was a genius, and Choza seemed to be very empathetic. Senri would have to watch her expressions and actions around those three.

Waving at the guards at the gate Minato walked straight in while Senri looked around. The Nara place was very wide open and ranch like and she could almost swear she saw a couple of deer wandering around. Shaking those thoughts away she faced forwards just as they were approaching the triad of men.

"Hey Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi." He greeted as the men nodded back to him.

"It's been awhile since you've met but I would like to reintroduce you to my daughter Senri."

Waving at the three she smiled and bowed. "Hello."

"Daughter?" Inoichi said with one brow quirked and smile. "Could have sworn that title had the word 'god' in front of it."

Minato smirked and ruffled her grey hair much to her dismay considering it was in a ponytail. "Semantics."

"Well daughter or no daughter, I'd say it's pretty interesting to finally meet the child who managed to Yin release and hospitalize councilman Himura." Shikaku said nonchalantly but with sharp eyes and Senri felt her heart sputter to a stop in her chest. She had hurt someone in that explosion and that someone was _Danzo_?! And no one bothered to _tell_ her?! What if he had a grudge against her now, ashamed that he had been bested - even momentarily - by a _child_?

Turning confused eyes towards the blond man beside her she asked the one question that was eating her up and wondered why she hadn't been told before, was she not mature enough to handle it?

"Minato," She said slowly. "what is he talking about?"

* * *

**Edit: 2/16/16**


	18. School and Seals

The entire meeting with the triad completely flew over her head and Senri had no idea why Shikaku had invited her back for another visit but she was thankful for the offer to be taught Shogi.

Quietly following Minato back to his compound she obediently took a seat at his low rise table. Staring at the table cloth Senri took a deep breath.

"Did I kill him?" Was the first thing out of her mouth quickly followed by the grim thought of _I hope I so_. After all the world would be plagued with one less problem in the coming future.

Shaking his head no her godfather ran a hand through his hair and she had to mask her disappointment.

"He was merely singed, suffered mild chakra burns to the left side of his body as well as chakra depletion to which he was prescribed - ironically - two months bed rest. He's already up and moving again."

Unclenching her fingers from her pants she thought back to the test Shisui had been given and now was ninety nine percent sure that had been an agent of Danzo's.

There hadn't been anything out of the ordinary since then so it was safe to assume the man didn't issue a kill command out on her. But Senri wasn't sure if his silence was preferred to his blatant attentions.

Sighing loudly she stared him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me when I first woke up?" Did they not trust her or something?

"Senri, you had just learned you were in a _coma_ and missed _two months_ of your life, would you have wanted me to tell you under that much stress?"

Grimacing she brought her knees to her chest.

"No but you had other times when you could have told me." She argued weakly. "Like during our training lessons, when we went out to eat, or even the times when we did nothing for the whole day and just _talked_."

Minato hummed.

"Yes but I didn't want you to put a bigger caution label on your abilities than you already had, all that would have done was impede your progress." Leaning back the blond haired man smiled comfortingly. "Besides Danzo is a _trooper_, it would take more than _that_ to take him out."

Senri internally frowned. If all it took was a simple attack to put an end to that man she was sure somebody would have done it a _long_ time ago. She vaguely wondered how much more intense her chakra explosion would need to be to kill a man.

"Why don't we change the subject to something we both are excited about?" Minato suggested with a sunny grin and a brow wiggle. "Something we both know I've always really wanted with all of my talented heart, something as important to me as ramen is to Kushina, dango is to Itachi, or Icha Icha is to Kakashi, something-"

"Like becoming Hokage?" She said slyly, reaching over to poke him in the arm. "Should have known you couldn't keep it underwraps for much longer and I'm _happy_ for you!"

Pouting at the fact that he couldn't surprise her Minato crossed his arms.

"Oh and how do you know this sensitive information missy?"

Rolling her eyes Senri raised a brow. "You would have to be blind to not see who Sarutobi was going to pick for his successor. It was either you or Orochimaru and I don't think I would want to live in a village where _he_ was in charge."

"Have you even met the sanin?" Minato asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"No but his _reputation_ precedes him."

"And what reputation is that?"

Senri shrugged a shoulder. "Whatever's usually said about snakes. Ya know, slimy, slippery, and _scary_?"

Chuckling Minato stood - she noticed how he didn't refute her - and headed into the kitchen with Senri following close behind.

"Well what have you heard about my sensei?"

"Jiraiya-sama? Only that he's a pervert and whenever he comes to visit he peeps in on the women's bath."

Looking put off the man glared at the opposite wall muttering under his breath about lecherous old fools before clearing his throat.

"Then I hope he will change your mind when you meet him." He declared determinedly though he still sounded doubtful. "And if he doesn't please know his behavior doesn't reflect on me."

Glancing at her blond teacher she blinked. "Wait, meet him? As in _face to face_?"

Minato looked amused. "Of course, how else would you two see each other?"

"Your old teacher wants to meet me?" Senri asked not sure how to feel, on one hand he was a sanin and on the other he wasn't anywhere to be found when Minato and Kushina had died. "Not to sound ungrateful but um, why does he want to do that?"

"He heard I took an apprentice just as he did for me and got curious. In fact the whole village is curious but sensei more so."

Senri pursed her lips.

"Yeah I noticed when everyone was laser beam staring us to death whenever we made an appearance together." Senri remarked flippantly. "Guess the Yellow Flash taking a personal student is something crazy."

Taking a fruit from the bowl on the table she took a bite.

"So when am I supposed to meet this guy? And if I am do you think he could give me feedback on my seal idea? I wanted to try to create one."

Minato looked positively thrilled with the idea.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to have some who can bounce ideas off of him he'll be here in about a week, you do start school tomorrow." He reminded her and her dark eyes took on an excited glint.

"I do don't I?" Grinning widely she pointed a finger at his necklace and then to his kunai holster. "Be prepared to give up those promised things when I make the deadline okay old man?"

Looking peeved he launched himself across the table and proceeded and noogie a hole in her head.

"I'll have you know I'm only twenty three!"

Thrashing wildly she pinched the fleshy piece of skin near his elbow eliciting a yelp of pain from her godfather.

"Twenty three in Shinobi terms means you already have one foot in the grave!" She laughed loudly, raking her fingers through her now demolished hair when he let her go. "You already have wrinkles Jiji, crows feet!"

Pouting once again he hesitantly raised a hand to the side of his eyes before snapping it down to his side. "I do not Sen-chan, how can you say such hurtful things?"

She snorted sharply. "And how can you say such perverted things? Don't think I forgot about you mentioning Icha Icha earlier, I _know_ what goes on in those books!"

Sputtering spastically Minato seemed to be searching for a comeback when his eyes got a glint. "And how exactly do you know what's inside those books huh? Am I gonna need to go tell Kagami about this?"

Lowering her lids Senri smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "How do _you_ know what goes on in those books? Do _I_ need to tell Kushina or are you reading for some _experience_?"

Blushing wildly now Minato back pedaled and smoothed a hand down his face and glaring down at her. "You are honestly way too _mature_ for your age, it's like there's someone my age stuck in your mind."

"Close but I'd put my mental self at about twenty one, I'm nearly so old as to be turning into a dried out hag."

"I'm not old!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, now if you throw out your hip trying to be as spry as all the young ninja out there don't come crying to me when they have to give you a cane and a metal joint."

"...You know what Shisui was right, you are one _mean_ little girl."

She couldn't help but preen and playfully fell into a bow. "Why thank you."

* * *

It had been decided that she would wake up at six and train until eight with Fugaku and Itachi, giving them two hours and wind down and get ready for school.

Senri was perfectly fine with this arrangement seeing as her Shinobi life would probably be full and she saw this as practicing for having less time to sleep.

Standing out in the courtyard with the sun barely shining down dressed in a black shirt and matching capris, Senri was told to take whatever fighting stance she used when with Minato and simply put one foot in front of the other with her hands balled into fists out front.

Itachi slide into his own sturdy stance and Fugaku called the fight to a start.

Instantly taking off she spun on her heel and threw her other leg with alarming force at the boy's head.

Ducking underneath her kick he spun around until he was at her back and aimed a punch for the top of her spin.

Dropping down with her hands braced on the ground as if she were doing a pushup she thrusted both of legs out, and Itachi caught the blow with his forearms forcing her to flip over and away before doubling back and firing of a series of rapid punches and kicks that he dodged or deflected.

Catching hold on her wrist when Senri had been too slow to draw it back, he pulled her forward and sent his palm hurtling towards her face. Bowing her back she watched it speed past her nose before aiming her knee at his kidney and listening to him intake air sharply.

Ignoring the way his hit missed, he followed through and sent an elbow downwards and from her half bent position all Senri could do was move her head and let him strike her shoulder.

Wincing she reversed the hold he had on her arm until she was trapping him and used the knee still digging into his side as a lever to flip him over and as expected her landed in a half bent position just as she was so it looked like the both of them were forming a bridge but with both of his arms in her grasp.

Pushing herself into a flip, she followed Itachi's path but aimed her feet to hit dead center in his stomach.

Eyes wide he moved quicker than her eyes could catch and was suddenly on the other other side of the arena.

Preparing to launch at each other again they were stopped by Fugaku raising a single hand.

"Enough." He said and both of them sunk into a kneel with one fist on the ground. "Now let's see how both of you fare against me."

* * *

Standing in front of the class full of ten to thirteen year olds with Itachi by her side and her body aching from Fugaku's training - re: beating - Senri called all of her Uchiha knowledge to the forefront and schooled her face into an emotionless mask.

She could feel their eyes searing into her skin as they took in her calf length grey Shinobi sandals with her black pants tucked inside and the sleeveless black shirt - that of course had the Uchiha insignia on the back - with her mesh turtleneck peeking from underneath and she held herself perfectly still.

"Class, we have two new students enrolling today and if everything goes as planned they will be graduating with you." The sensei whose name was Kenichi introduced and she could see the first spikes of discord surface as looks of disbelief, surprise, and anger marred the faces of her soon to be classmates. "This is Uchiha Senri and Uchiha Itachi."

Stepping forward in unison they bowed at the waist, her with her hands in her lap and echoed a proper greeting.

"it is nice to meet you all, please treat us well."

The class returned the refrain and both of them turned to look at the teacher.

"Please go take a seat next to Shisui-kun, he has been extremely eager for your arrival."

Nodding they climbed the stairs and slid into the seats next to the waving and grinning Uchiha.

"Hey." He whispered as she flashed a smile and Itachi inclined his head.

"You all have ten minutes until Yamada-sensei arrives, make legal use of it." Upon the Chunin exiting the room Senri, Shisui, and Itachi immediately turned to each other.

"Well," She started, picking at her arm braces with the three white bands strapped near the wrist, the middle of the forearm, and near the elbow. "isn't this just nerve-wracking?"

Shrugging a shoulder Itachi glanced around the room. "I didn't know your nerves frayed when put under observation."

"They don't, I just don't care for being looked down upon." She muttered, fingers tapping on her knee.

"Well we are shorter than them." Shisui said swiping one hand back and forth over the top of his head. "So they kind of have to look down on us if you think about it."

Scowling she cut her eyes at her cousin just as one of the many watching students approached their desk. "You know that's not what I meant."

Turning to face the girl she re-adopted her Uchiha default face and blinked.

"Can we help you?"

Steeling her nerves at the impartial sound of her voice the girl nodded.

"Some of us were talking and we're wondering if you're really the Yellow Flash's apprentice?"

Furrowing her brow internally she decided to tell her the information everyone already knew.

"Yes I am."

Looking her small form up and down the girl looked unimpressed and frankly so was Senri. "Are you sure? Aren't you a little too young for something that big? "

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes because she was also too young to be in the academy if she listened to them Senri smiled and was delighted by the girl's uneasy expression.

"I am quite sure people in this class has seen Minato and I walking through the village, if you don't believe me then ask them." Allowing her upturned lips to fade back into a neutral position she straightened her spine. "Now is there something else you wanted?"

"No, that was it." The girl said slowly before moving back towards her seat while shooting her tiny side glances and Senri spun herself back around to face her cousin and friend.

"If that wasn't the most insulting thing I've ever had said to me I don't know what was." Senri said lowly. "I mean did you see the up and down check out she gave me?"

"I did but they don't think much of us younger kids until we prove them wrong." Shisui shrugged nonchalantly, spinning a pencil between his fingers. "They think that mommy or daddy got us here or something, especially since we know important people."

Sighing she looked at the front of the room as the teacher entered.

"Well then I guess this'll be an interesting school year."

Standing in front of the room was the man Senri recognized as the one who caught them in the test.

"Hello class and new students," Yamada shot Itachi and her a smile. "I will be your instructor for this semester and for those of you who have not received a formal introduction I am Kurotsuchi Yamada."

"Hello Yamada-sensei." The class chorused and the man nodded.

"And now that's out of the way why don't we start talking about a subject I'm sure you all are familiar with: chakra."

* * *

Sitting outside at the playground Senri took a bite of her bento and blew a raspberry.

"It's gonna get real old hearing all the information we already learned." She said to Shisui. "I already covered this with Kagami and Minato and I don't need to hear it again. How about you Itachi?"

Looking up from his own food - in which she spied a few sticks of dango and pocky (another confection she had him hooked on) - said boy swallowed before giving his answer.

"Tou-san and Kushina taught me all I knew along with some studying of my own."

Raising his hands placatingly the shunshin prodigy sighed.

"Listen it'll only be like this for the next couple of days and then things will be getting to a level you guys can appreciate." He told them setting down his onigiri. "You guys are in the advanced classes with me after all, that's how you guys are graduating early."

Senri leaned back against the tree. "Well that's good otherwise I'm not sure how long I could last."

Dispersing into idle chatter she noted it only took the girls standing off the side seven long minutes to work up the courage to approach their little group.

Watching them as they stepped forward straight towards Itachi, she raised a brow and decided to let the boy handle this situation.

"Uchiha-san?" The lead girl with blonde hair said and with internal shit eating grins - at least she was sure Shisui and her was sporting one - all three of simultaneously answered yes.

Whipping around to gaze at them in shock she blushed at seeing where she messed up in trying to get Itachi's attention and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I meant Uchiha Itachi."

This time it was only him who spoke.

"Yes?"

And when her entire face went redder than an Uzumaki's hair, Senri knew it was the start of something horribly _wrong_.

"Fan girls at the age of four." She muttered over to Shisui who seemed to be trying to suppress his laughter and was now shaking silently. "What has the world come to where thirteen year old girls are fawning over someone so young? It's like they're cougars only instead of them being fifty and hot they're barely into puberty and still average."

Shisui glanced at her and then off to the side. "I wouldn't be so quick to express your hate, you might be gathering some fan boys in the near future."

Quick as a viper she punched him in the kidney because she would make sure her supposed 'fan boys' stayed extremely anonymous and went back to watching Itachi and his new admirers.

"-so cute!" The girl squealed as hearts bubbled up from their group and headed towards the young heir.

Blinking Itachi brought his hands up into a Kai release and the pink things disappeared.

"There must be a budding genjutsu mistress in the crowd." Her cousin whistled. "I wonder what else she can do."

"...Thank you." Itachi said, catching onto the true fangirl nature of the group and was now using his full Uchiha-ness to establish his aloof, untouchable status as the female nations fantasy icon and nothing more.

"We were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" Another girl with brown hair suggested and somehow the prodigy managed to look contrite, not at all regretful, and uncaring in one go.

That took serious manipulation and skill.

"I am sorry but I have already promised my time to Shisui and Senri so I am unable to give away to you." He told them with a bow of his head. "Once again, I apologize for my answer."

Queue widening those adorable black eyes and the girls were putty in his hands, all of them throwing their own apologies about how rude it was of them to not think he already had prior engagements and how noble it was to honor his word.

Staring blankly at her friend she shook her head and went back to eating.

"I'm sure Itachi could kill a dozen tiny puppies and those chicks would _still_ sing him praises." Senri snickered as the fan girls dispersed and left their quiet little place after much deliberation.

Glaring at them Itachi snatched him dango away when she tried to take some.

"Hey, don't be stingy!" Senri pouted, reaching out again.

Narrowing his eyes even further he picked up his bento and set it in his lap so she would have to risk losing a few fingers if she wanted the desert. She still was debating on whether or not it was worth it.

"I don't share my food with people who are traitors and don't help their comrades when they are in need to dire assistance." He said tartly, clutching the box in the circle of his arms.

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics she settled back and waved a hand gaily through the air.

"Oh please, you had it completely under control." She said. "Practically had them _eating_ out of your hand."

"Did you not see the illusion one of them crafted?" He hissed peevishly. "Or them about to jump and ravage me like I was ramen and they were my godmother?"

Senri rubbed the back of her head. "What's with everyone I know making ramen jokes recently?"

Snapping his chopsticks in half Itachi crossed his arms. "That's beside the point! You both should have helped me out when they approached me instead of sitting there and- _OW_!"

Flattening her palm over his forehead with a dull crack she shushed him and placed her hand over his mouth before tapping his nose when she saw the considering look on his face.

"Lick my hand at your own discretion, I can't tell you what it will taste like but sweat, pencil wood, and egg might be on the menu." Senri warned, knowing he hated the taste of said protein and Itachi settled down looking faintly disgusted.

"Now listen, if I would have interfered then they would have probably seen it as red flag meet bull or something." She explained, happy that he didn't choose to scoot away from her hand and listen to her instead. "And you know I'd face hordes of obstacles for you but dealing with your crazy freaking fans was not in the friendship contract."

"But we will draw a line and try to keep them from crossing it." She added on with a half hearted shrug. "It's the least we can do."

"But no promises," Shisui chimed in. "I've seen how insane they can get so be prepared to henge and run at a moment's notice."

Meeting both of their eyes Itachi nodded slowly before handing both of them a dango with a tiny smile of happiness on his face and the wily haired boy gave a coo.

"Awww! Did little baby Ita-koi need us to reassure him that we're never ever going to leave him stranded?" Shisui grinned using a baby tone but Senri could see that he realized how important both of them were to their clan hair and needed to be lighthearted about it. "Because if you did I'll be sure to remind you everyday with a hug and a kiss-GAH!"

Punching Shisui in the same kidney Senri has aimed for her cousin doubled over.

"So you don't want the hug-"

Punch.

"Okay no, so is the kiss still on the table-"

An even _harder_ punch.

"...Guh-w-would it make you feel better if Senri was the one giving you a hug and a kiss?" Shisui bite out, twitching slightly and black eyes darted to hers as a certain light entered Itachi's eyes before his cheeks pinkened and he fired off two shots to Shisui's abused organ.

Yelping he fell on his side and curled up into a ball but not before he managed to get one more rib in.

"Y-you didn't d-deny it Ita-k-koi. Got a crush on my lil cousin huh?"

A finely placed stomp and he was out for the count.

Turning a sly grin at the now stubbornly avoiding her eyes Itachi she poked his shoulder and beckoned him over.

"Since Shisui got embarrassed you-"

"_I was not embarrassed_."

"-I only think it's fair that I even out the score with him so come here."

Sparing her unconscious cousin with a vengeful stare he moved closer and Senri rolled her eyes.

"Lend me your ear."

Itachi scrunched up his nose. "Is it information?"

Smiling she just patted the space beside her until he moved over and she cupped her hand to her mouth as if she was going to whisper something to him and grinned wickedly.

Kissing him square on the cheek she let out a laugh, an action that caused the usually composed boy to jump away and clap his hand to the side of his now cherry red face.

Fumbling over his usually eloquent words the only thing he managed to get out was a high pitched 'Senri!'.

"You said you wanted to even the score!"

"I did, by getting you to blush as well and that's what you get for doubting us baka!" She said smugly, settling her hands on her hips. "Now the only thing left is the hug, so buckle up and take it like a ninja!"

Stomping his foot Itachi shot daggers with his eye balls and spit fire worthy of a being classified as a katon jutsu.

"You will not come within three feet of me Senri!"

Raising her brows she rose and stretched languidly. "Oh I won't? And how would you stop me if you're being held hostage?"

His finely arched brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not held like a prisoner."

"Then let me correct that mistake," Senri snapped her fingers and pointed at the blushing boy. "Shisui hold him and down and don't let him get away."

"What?!" Itachi exclaimed looking around and sure enough the place where her cousin had been laying was devoid of his presence and in a swirl of leaves Itachi was trapped in a steel grip via Shisui.

"Just accept your cuddles like a good little Uchiha and it'll all be over before ya know it!" He said to the struggling boy. "And you better accept it quick because you're about to be hugged by an unstoppable force named Senri."

Said girl took all three of them to the ground in a tangle of limbs and affection.

And despite his protests and anything he would say later there had been a third set of laughter ringing out by the end of their hug pile and it definitely came from the Uchiha heir...regardless of the fact that they had to tickle it out of him.

* * *

Meeting Minato and Kushina out in front of the school at the end of the day Senri waved to her godfather and raced over.

"Training today?" She asked curiously and was rewarded with a nod then a shake of his head and then a nod again.

"Wait, training yes or no because you're confusing me."

"Well not physical training because we've been invited to watch Kushina and Itachi practice their seal work."

Glancing at the black haired boy she smirked. "We'll enjoy watching you fail, won't we Shisui?"

Her cousin grinned.

"You bet your fuuinjutsu-ing little butt we will, and if you lose a finger I'll provide the band aids!"

"I'm sure those band aids will help me attach my severed limbs." Itachi deadpanned with a roll of his eyes and Shisui looked thoughtful.

"You know you're absolutely right, I should bring some salve too."

"And if needs it I'll even give him another hug and kiss." She giggled along with Shisui as Kushina squealed.

"You gave him a kiss and I wasn't around to see it?" The redhead gasped before grabbing both of their heads and pushing them together. "Now kiss!"

Spinning out of her hold she moved next to Minato.

"Shisui kissed him too, on the check just as I did." She told them and Kushina ruffled Itachi's hair.

"But I'm guessing he would rather only you kiss him right?" She said. "Tell me did he blush or not?"

"He did."

Clapping her hands the Uzumaki woman jumped up and down. "How far did it go? And did it start at his ears like Minato's does whenever I kiss him?"

Said man erupted into red - exactly like Kushina said he would - starting at his lobes. "Hey!"

"Oh shush." Kushina said with an eye roll and a hand wave. "You can just tell me later when my husb-boyfriend stops acting like a prude."

Easily catching the slip in title Senri glanced up at her god father.

Husband eh? Just when was he gonna tell her about _this_ little development?

"Hey did you guys know that Senri wanted to craft a seal?" Minato told everyone in an attempt to derail her train of thought and for the moment she let him.

"Oh really? What's the function?" Kushina asked and Senri tapped her stomach.

"A Yin release that converts yang to its opposite. Sort of like a cross between Tsunade-sama's seal and mine but you don't have to store the chakra for it to work because it's instant."

"What would you use it for?"

"Probably for battle or to help out a badly wounded comrade so they don't die."

Rubbing his chin Minato thought about it. "If you got it to work that could work wonders in medical and wars. I'd definitely endorse it if it got the right results."

Grinning she placed her hands behind her head. "Thanks! I already have the basis for the seal written out."

"Wanna show me?"

"...Fine but you can't try to work on it only give me tips. This is _my_ project."

Minato chuckled. "Okay, okay, I understand."

* * *

**Edit: 2/16/16**


	19. Of Inuzuka's and their Dogs

Sitting in class with no one by her side Senri felt naked. Fidgeting her fingers she glanced out from the side of her eye and back to the front, a sigh spilling silently past her lips.

Yep, they were _still_ staring.

Both Itachi and Shisui had spent too much time doing whatever it was males do when they're alone together and had ended up with a virus of some sort. Which left her perfectly healthy and able to go to school for a whole week straight. The inconsiderate _jerks_.

Now it wasn't that her classmates made her especially nervous but without the other two she felt bare and it was as simple as that. The Uchiha had always stuck with the Uchiha and though Senri knew that was crippling behavior, it made everything easier to have clan at your back.

Feeling her neck itch with the weight of a hundred stares, she couldn't help but feel as if they were weighing her for weakness and deep down she knew it was true.

They were Shinobi and if a potential opponent was in the best position to be configured then they would take it.

And Senri knew better than to actually give them an edge so she tightened her spine and lifted her chin. If she wanted to be able to stand against people like Danzo, she couldn't be weak against _children_.

Listening to the teacher once again go over things she already knew - it had only been fours week since she had started and Shisui said nothing would get interesting until at least the fifth - she found herself focusing on the chakra splitting rods stored in her sealed waist pouch.

She had yet to actually use them without the supervision of Minato and today was the day she would sit down and channel her chakras into the sticks.

Senri, unsurprisingly, was heaps better at summoning her spiritual energy than her physical energy. She wasn't going to lie and say that it was _super_ easy because it was still nothing to sneeze at for her to channel her Yin coil, but at least she didn't absolutely _suck_ at it like with her Yang.

Minato had told her that because she was so much more used to feeling of that chakra that she was better with it. It was like trying to write with her left hand when she was a righty. But if one could train themselves to be ambidextrous in script, then they could also do so with chakra.

Blinking lightly when she heard the teacher dismiss them for break she stood and exited the room, heading for the courtyard instead of their usual secluded spot. It wasn't fun being antisocial without her buddies there to be anti social as well.

Camping out underneath Naruto's swing, Senri detached her pouch and set it between the circle of her legs, idly sending a concentrated pulse of chakra to the locking seal on the back before reaching inside and pulling out her tools.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to draw them both out at the same time, Senri instead decided to work on the one she needed practice with.

So let it be said that she actually _was_ going to start working but when she felt someone announce their presence with a flare of chakra and saw the legs of someone standing near her left, she immediately tensed and slipped her rods back where they came from.

Raising her dark eyes the first thing Senri noticed was the red triangles on girls cheeks and the knowledgeable part of her mind whispering about a certain dog clan.

Keeping her face impassive she stared her straight in the eye and was impressed that she hadn't flinched. Most people didn't feel comfortable meeting gazes with an Uchiha and often looked away within the first five seconds.

"Yes?" She voiced when it seemed that the girl wouldn't be the first to talk.

Cracking a grin the girl extended a hand as her brown eyes flashing in a pleasantly.

"Hey," She waved a bit with her free hand. "I'm Inuzuka Hana and you are?"

A bit taken back by someone who wasn't an Uzumaki, Namikaze, or Uchiha being so friendly or straight forward with her, she slowly reached up and shook hands with the girl, distantly registering her as Kiba's sister.

"Uchiha Senri."

Grinning even wider, Hana gestured to the empty place beside her with one hand. "Mind if I take a seat?"

She shook her head no and patted the grass. "Please, feel free."

Plopping down the dog clan girl reached into her bag and pulled out two bento before offering one to her.

Blinking in surprise she reflexively took it and turned to her new found company, surely looking as confused as she felt.

Hana looked sheepish. "I noticed that you stopped bringing food ever since your other two friends stopped coming to school and I assumed it was because one of _them_ usually made the food."

Feeling her face begin to burn because it was true - neither her or Itachi could cook (well actually she could make _American_ food but we'll she wasn't sure if they had the proper ingredients) - Shisui usually made their lunch when they didn't go pick something up from the store. Her cousin really knew his way around a kitchen.

"No need to smell embarrassed." The Inuzuka girl chuckled and it made her face tingle even more when realized that the Inuzuka could _scent_ her shame. "Most ninja can't make food and usually have that one person in their group who takes care of the cooking."

Turning away she opened the box and slide the chopsticks from their compartment, picking up a piece before giving it a cursory sniff and probe for poisons and popping it into her mouth.

"It's good." She said after swallowing. "Thank you."

Senri could practically feel the happy buzz of the girls energy as she dug into her own food.

"You're welcome, I made it myself." Hana said, with a grin. "I didn't know what else you would like so I tried to go by what you usually smell like after the lunch break, I hope I was at least spot on and that I don't sound like a stalker."

Sliding a piece of takoyaki into her mouth Senri flashed the other girl an appreciative glance. "Exactly right and no it's fine, it's a skill you have and you should use it."

Hana preened, obviously pleased with her prowess in scenting and she had every reason to be. Accurately scenting a _whole meal_ from a person that was consumed a full twenty minutes before being placed in a room with dozens of other people was _amazing_.

Finishing up with her meal just as the bell rang, Hana stood up and dusted herself off.

"So," She hummed stretching out her back. "same time tomorrow?"

Minutely engaging in a staring contest to gauge the others sincerity Senri nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Standing herself she reattached her pouch and bowed. "See you around Inuzuka-san."

"Call me Hana." She grimaced. "Inuzuka-san is my mother."

Pausing again she decided she liked the girl's laid back personality and smiled inside her head. "Then call me Senri, see you around Hana."

Meeting up with the Inuzuka girl every lunch for nearly a week straight, it surprised her when one day she showed up with three Siberian Huskies nipping at her ankles.

The moment she was within smelling range the three immediately halted and stared at her point blank and Senri had turned to Hana for clarification.

"They're deciding if they like you or not." The girl shrugged and Senri ah'd.

"And if they don't?"

"Then they'll just ignore you until the day you die."

Feeling assured that they would grow up and try to bite off her head but wanting her only female friend's partners to like her, she slowly moved to sit. It took perhaps a millisecond for the dogs to be at her side, staring at her as if a human would. Judging her silently with their huge blue eyes.

Meeting them head on she offered up some pieces of meat and the young puppies were sold. Rolling around in her lap, giving little yips that clearly told her they wanted more of her food.

Laughing Hana watched on as the supposedly stoic Uchiha girl caved upon witnessing her ninken's manipulative stares. "You know if you feed them every time they whine, you'll be out of food before you can feed yourself right?"

Knowing it was true but unable to heartlessly ignore animals in need, Senri bore with it until - just as Hana predicted - she was out of food.

"Haha!" The girl crowed as she rolled around on the ground as Senri stared sadly into the box. "I told you so! Who knew the yellow flash's apprentice was so _weakwilled_?!"

Glaring without an expression as all Uchiha were taught to do from birth, Senri stared hard at the laughing girl. "...please be quiet Inuzuka-san."

* * *

**Edit: 2/17/16**


	20. Two Snakes and a Toad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Senri.**

* * *

With her boys finally well enough to return to school, Senri had told Shisui not to make her a lunch and that had garnered a look of confusion from the two.

"Why not?" Her cousin asked with a frown as he shaped an onigiri in his hands. "Did you buy lunch or something?"

Taking a second think about it she nodded. "Yeah, or something."

Shrugging, the wily haired boy continued making the two lunches. "Well okay, but I expect you to keep your chopsticks away from my bento or I'll never cook for you again!"

Senri grinned widely and waggled her brows. "Like you could stop me if I wanted to eat something from inside there, besides if I wanted something I would just take it from him. Right Itachi?"

Said Uchiha heir didn't look up from his breakfast but nodded regardless, ensuring her that he would share.

"See, at least one of you has my back after being gone for like three weeks!" She exclaimed as she narrowed her black eyes. "And to think you two got sick because _someone_ couldn't keep his lips to himself!"

Both of them each flushed a bright and angry red as two pairs of eyes latched onto hers. The first anxious and embarrassed, the second bearing the fury of a thousand wronged gods.

"Who. Told. You?" Itachi gritted out, fingers clenched around the juice packet in his hand, making the liquid inside leap into the air.

Sniffing delicately she shrugged a shoulder and glanced away.

"You already know your mom and Kushina are best friends and tell each other everything." Senri explained as she inspected her nails. "So I eavesdropped."

Watching both of the blushing boys she leaned on the counter and crossed her arms.

"So," She drawled with a smirk stretching her lips. "gonna tell me who kissed who?"

As soon as the question left her mouth it was instant mayhem. With Shisui shouting that it had been an accident and Itachi hissing that no one kissed anybody, Senri was left with ringing ears and a wicked sense of amusement.

Blinking slowly, she let her gaze trail to both of them meaningfully as she gave a low whistle.

"Well I want both of you to know I am in full support of whichever lifestyle you choose." Setting a hand on both of their arms she smiled indulgently. "I'm sure that two accomplished ninja such as yourselves can adopt later on in life."

Itachi deadpanned so fast, that it was hard to believe he had just looked like a cat whose tail had been stepped on.

"Senri, I'm not gay." He told her firmly and she snorted.

"Itachi, you're not even old enough to have a crush on someone let alone know what gender you like." She told him. "And before you question my authority let it be known that I'm practically twenty something in a young child's body."

He frowned. "I'm old enough to have a crush."

Senri rolled her eyes;, that wasn't what she thought he would focus on but okay.

"Of course you are." She placated when she saw him bristling again at her skeptical look.

"Senri, I am old eno-mghhf!" Itachi began but she pressed her hand his mouth to muffle any words he might have spoken.

"Ah, ah, ah, let's have none of that Uchiha sass!" She sang as she tapped his nose three times. "I'm calling this conversation to an end because we have school and I don't want to be held up by you insisting you're old enough for anything other than being introduced to the ways of legalized murder!"

Pushing herself away from the counter, she grabbed a sticky bun and took a bite.

"Meet you there!" She shouted around her breakfast and off she went, leaving Shisui to shuffle away from the black aura of Itachi as his brows furrowed minutely and his lips turned down by a fraction.

"Her logic is flawed. If I'm old enough to be trained to kill I am old enough to have a crush."

* * *

Class had gone by and they had started jutsu and chakra manipulation, leaving one very happy Senri.

"Thank god it's finally picking up!" She groaned as she curved her back into a stretch and walked out the door past the courtyard towards their secluded place. "I honestly thought the intro unit would never end!"

"I told you it wouldn't last long." Shisui said, following behind her as she walked. "You're just super impatient and stuff."

She rolled her eyes.

"Actually I don't like wasting time, mine or anybody else's." Senri corrected idly as they neared their little section and her eyes immediately snagged onto red marked cheeks and three furry bodies. "And right now I'm wasting lunch time so come on and be nice."

The "or else" hanging in the air didn't need to be said.

Quickly making her way across the grass she grinned as the puppies started to nip at her heels and pull at her fingers when she went to pet them.

"Hey Shiba, Toga, Inuyasha, did you miss aunty Senri?" She cooed as she scratched behind their ears and giggled as the three puppies clamored into her lap with loud yips. "God you three are so frickin' cute!"

Senri could feel Itachi and Shisui at her shoulder as she buried her face in their soft fur and she knew the dogs could too based on how they reared back and stared hard at the two.

Turning around she pointed at the two and down at the ground.

"Sit and keep quiet, the puppies need to scent you."

Once both of them had done as she said, Senri stood up and deposited a curious Shiba onto Itachi's head.

"Boop." She smiled as the disgruntled Uchiha heir took the dog off and let him scramble all over his legs before coming to rest in the middle of his lap on his back and the boy obligingly scratched his stomach.

Silently aww-ing, she passed Shisui Toga and watched as the two stared off and after a moment, the little ninken started rolling around the ground until her cousin picked it up and started cooing.

It seemed both of them had inherited that little weakness. For Kagami it was Tobirama, for them - the normal two - it was little furry animals.

Inuyasha, seeing his siblings greeting the newcomers, had joined the fray and it didn't take long for them to polish off the two boy's food and for Hana and her to burst into laughter.

"I guess I owe you dessert tomorrow Senri-san," Hana told her around her laughing. "You were right, it took less time for their lunch to disappear than it did yours!"

Smirking with superiority through the tears that had gathered in her eyes at the flabbergasted expressions on both their faces as they stared down into their empty bowls, Senri reached over and slapped each of them on the forehead.

"Guys, this is Inuzuka Hana, my new friend with food, my new friend with food Inuzuka Hana, meet the guys." She introduced as the other girl extended a hand and smiled.

"My name is as Senri-san said, and you two are?"

Shaking her hand Itachi stared hard at the girl before his gaze flickering over to look at Senri who nodded, giving him the okay on the stranger.

"Uchiha Itachi." He nodded, going back to petting the dog resting on him.

"Uchiha Shisui." Her cousin muttered after Senri had stared him into being polite.

Gritting his teeth the wily haired boy glared at the Inuzuka girl. "And just because Senri likes your food, it doesn't mean you're her favorite cook alright?!"

Both of the girls exchanged a look at his exclamation and cocked a brow in bemusement.

"Of course not Uchiha-san, I know that Senri-san only has room for one cook in her stomach of stomachs." Hana said and Shisui grimaced but seemed please by the girls admission.

"Call me Shisui," He told her. "Uchiha-san is my father, who also is not a better cook than me just so you know." Was it her or was his chest puffing out a bit more than usual?

"Shisui is very vain about his prowess in the kitchen." Senri whispered lowly to Hana as her cousin began to go through his list of people he could out chef. "And he doesn't like his talents being tested in any way. Prepare to eventually be challenged to a cook off."

Hana blinked and turned to stare at the raving Uchiha, then to the one who had let the dog crawl back onto his head to sleep and back to the grey haired girl at her side and she smiled.

"Well then I hope he doesn't expect weak competition because if he does he just might lose."

* * *

Sitting in the library in Minato's compound Senri stared hard at the seal layout on the paper and the seal layout on her stomach. She had asked for the print of the conversion seal Minato gave her and copied it down but since her seal converted Yin to Yang she was changing it to convert Yang to Yin.

When Senri first approached Minato with her work, she didn't understand why the spiritual was used instead of the physical because it was the _body_ that needed to be healed, not the mind. But her godfather had explained that there was a function in the brain that makes self-repair possible, and when a person released a large amount of Yin chakra, they would be stimulating that function, making the body heal itself faster than it would in normal conditions.

A difference between the seal on her body and the seal she was trying to make was the conversion time. Senri needed it to be near instant and in large quantities. Her Yang chakra was being changed to Yin at a slower speed and reacted to the amount of physical present in her coils.

She didn't need that effect.

Senri wanted her seal to function similarly to Tsunade's seal in the way that it split the cells. The only downside was that it shortened the lifespan but that seemed to be a fair trade off.

Senri would need to change the purpose that was scripted into the seal as well. She wanted it to convert the energy but she also needed it to start the regeneration process at the same time.

"Maybe I can ask Kushina what she knows?" She muttered as she glared down at the manuscripts and sighed. Nothing was actually put together, everything was just a cliff note of something else and a piece of a bigger picture.

Feeling Minato's energy appear off to her left, she looked up and waved.

"Is he here now?" Jiraiya's journey had been delayed by a couple of weeks for the sake of research as Minato had told her with a peeved look and he was due in around now.

Nodding at her, she noticed how nervous her teacher appeared and she rolled her eyes as she picked up her papers.

"You shouldn't worry so much, even if he is going to watch our training session." She told him - even though she was shaken too - as she slipped her pouch on along with her scandals. "He's your teacher, but you're the Yellow Flash, not to mention the next Hokage."

Preening a bit, Minato grinned. "Yeah, I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"Most definitely."

"Yeah." Senri pretended not to notice how hard the blond man gushed at her words because honestly, it was cute.

"So who else is going to be there?" She asked as she walked beside her godfather to the meeting spot. "I'm sure Kushina will be there to 'police' him as she so delicately puts it?"

Minato snorted. "Oh yeah, she'll be there to watch him all right. With her fist half-cocked back and wielding a rusty spoon."

Snickering, Senri fell silent as they neared a field and there she could easily see the white-haired man crouching on top of a rock with a pair of binoculars held to his face.

And not even a second later she could see a streak of red racing towards the man and with a loud bang he hit the ground.

Staring at the seething figure that was left on top of the rock, Senri watched as Kushina's red hair split into nine sections and waved around menacingly.

"Holy crap." She muttered and took a step back along with Minato who smiled shakily.

"That's 'Shina for you."

Hearing a low groan come from the heap on the ground Senri watched as the man rose out from his crater and shook the dust out from his hair.

"What a way to greet me Kushina-chan." He complained loudly as he cracked his back and hissed. "I was watching the clouds, no need to get violent."

The fiery red head glared until it seemed that lasers would come out of her eye balls. "What clouds ya old pervert?!" The Uzumaki woman asked on a shout. "It's clear day! So unless the word 'cloud' is synonymous with 'the naked women innocently sittin' in the hot springs,' then yer a liar!"

Holding up his hands he attempted to smile charmingly. "Now now, what have we said about that temper of yours?"

Kushina locked her jaw and cracked her knuckles.

"That I should work off some steam." Hopping down she not so much as smiled but bare her teeth at the sannin. "And what's a better way to dampen my rage than to pummel the thing that induces it?"

"...a stress ball works just as well." Jiraiya chuckled awkwardly as he shuffled away, looking around for a way out until his eyes landed on his former student.

"Ah there you are!" He exclaimed. "I've been waiting hours for you to get here!" The 'to save me from potential encounters with your girlfriend' was left unsaid.

"Hello sensei," The blonde man said with a fake smile. "I see you've already started up your old habits then?"

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks." Kushina hissed as she stomped past Jiraiya, making sure to sock him one good in the shoulder and judging by the wince and twitch of the man, it definitely hurt.

Blue connected with black and Kushina grinned.

"Heya Sen-chan, didja come to meet the old perv?"

Not sure whether or not she should agree with the statement and therefore agree with the connotation that the legendary ninja was a sleaze or to deny it and possibly slight him.

Senri decided to play it safe.

"I'm here to meet Jiraiya-sama yes." She said with a matching grin, making sure to act as close to her natural self as possible. Senri wanted him to accept her at the very least, at the moment she didn't need the trust of a man who didn't have a permanent fixture in the village.

She may have known him from the pages of a book and the pixels on a screen but this man was a stranger and someone she knew she would not be able to trust.

After all his loyalty was exclusively to the village and Senri already had her priorities in place. Priorities that outweighed a bunch of people she didn't know and probably would never even talk to.

Turning to face the man whose equally black eyes bored into hers with an intensity that belied his skills, she didn't doubt that he had already done his research on her and she suspected that if Minato had taken any other child from a different clan as his protégé then this would be completely different.

But the Uchiha couldn't be trusted and he would be watching her, she could see that decision in his eyes.

Bowing with her hands in her lap, Senri prepared for her every move to be scrutinized.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Uchiha Senri." She greeted making sure to switch to polite speech inside of the familiar version she had used with Kushina. "I hope you are enjoying your stay so far."

His considering gaze locked onto her own, measuring her, up and she watched hims extend an arm.

"Well, well, well I finally meet the prodigious student I've heard him gush so much about." Jiraiya grinned as she shook his hand, wishing that she had wiped the tiny blotches of ink off of her fingers. "This brat over here seemed hell-bent on keeping you away from me, something about his cute little impressionable student and me being a bad influence."

Said brat set his palm on her smoke colored head. "My fears are completely founded."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "If you turned out okay I'm sure I won't permanently scar your daughter figure."

Kushina barked out a laugh. "Please, it's a miracle he's even a functioning human being, all you other students got the worse end of the horrible teacher stick. Do you even know happened to your other students, because I do and just let me say-"

"We're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about Minato's cute little impressionable student!" The sannin interrupted and the redhead glared at him. "So why don't you tell us - and by us I mean me - about yourself?"

Senri felt her eyebrows go up. "Well what exactly do you want to know?"

"Let's start with something I'm sure you get asked a lot," Jiraiya suggested. "Your hair color, where did you get it from? All of the Uchiha have dark coloring."

"My mother had this color of hair, she was from outside the clan." She told him on a shrug and the man nodded.

"May I ask which one?" He questioned and in response Senri didn't even hesitate to give her shoulders a shrug and head shake.

"She was just dropped off one day according to the clan gossip." She told him, not at all remorseful that she lied and Jiraiya hummed.

"Minato has told me a bit about your skills, it seems like you blew the old war hawk through a couple of walls," He said. "Congratulations, not many people have the honor of saying they knocked that man off his feet in one blow."

Senri smiled but had no idea about where this was supposed to be going.

"I don't really remember hurting anyone but I should probably apologize once I see him again." She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her head.

She was lying of course - she would never lower herself to apologize to that man for something she didn't regret - but he didn't need to know that.

"You were born with a chakra imbalance yes?"

Senri nodded.

"And my student made you a conversion seal?"

Another nod.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Senri actually _did_. She didn't know him and to let a stranger near the thing that kept her from regularly exploding made her very uncomfortable but regardless she hefted up her shirt to just below her ribcage and started channeling a bit of chakra.

The sealing scripts circling her navel appeared and Jiraiya looked suitably impressed.

"A fine specimen, I'm guessing it works as it was intended?"

Minato looked appalled. "Are you suggesting that I created a faulty seal? Shame on you sensei, of course it's absolutely perfect! So perfect that my cute little child is going to use its basis as the inspiration for her own seal!"

Kushina wiped at an imaginary tear gathering at the corner of her eye.

"They grow up so fast nowadays, already crafting their first fuuinjutsu script!" She sighed. "I can't wait for Itachi to start his own little project and try to keep it away from me!"

Jiraiya looked interested. "Hoh? You've got an idea? Mind sharing with the class?"

Despite not trusting him, she was eager to get his input and to ask some questions so she took out the stack of guidelines for her seal and passed them over.

"It's no where near being complete since I still need to configure a lot of kinks and flaws, but my end game is to create a seal that can be used to aid mortally wounded ninja on the battlefield." She explained. "It borrows the idea of cell replication from Tsunade-hime's Yin release seal but it doesn't need to have the chakra stored in the forehead because it would convert the physical chakra to spiritual instantly and in large quantities."

Jiraiya lifted his head and furrowed his brow, tearing his critical eye away from the diagrams in his hand.

"And you did this without any assistance and only a copy of the seal on your stomach?"

"Well I had books as reference and if I had a question I asked Minato or Kushina but yeah, it's my project so I have to shoulder the work." She flashed a pleased smile. "Those papers aren't even _half_ of what I have written down."

Suddenly, she became aware that he was looking at her in a new light, one she, for the life of her, wasn't able to decipher.

"For a child your age to be able to grasp the concept of sealing to this magnitude is groundbreaking." Jiraiya murmured. "It took me _years_ to be able to even decide on what I wanted to create, let alone have so much theory and first drafts sitting around."

For a stab of a second, Senri felt a little guilty and awkward. She had grown up in a society where learning such high level kanji wasn't such a hot commodity and was normal. If someone couldn't read the signs in Japan then they had better learn quick. She was only this good because literacy had been valued in her old life and her previous parents drilled that aspect deep into her skull. All it had taken was Minato teaching her exactly how to structure the seals and she had been set.

"Not to mention, some of the characters are written differently from how I usually see them written." He said pointing out a symbol that was commonly used back in Japan but not here. "I can't read it."

Unsure what to do - because how on earth could she explain what the symbol meant? - Senri rubbed the back of her head and flushed as best as she could. "Yeah uh, I might have been in a rush and jumbled some of the seal up, so that's why it looks so funky and geez this is _embarrassing_."

Jiraiya hummed a bit before passing her back her work and she wasn't sure if he believed her or not but was glad he didn't push it.

"It's a worthwhile idea, and if one day you complete it, I'd be very interested in seeing it tested."

All at once, Senri could feel an onslaught of a sharp intent and she felt light headed at the sensation but before she could speak up another voice took her place.

"Do my ears deceive me or do I hear a certain toad showing interest in something other than his 'research'?" A calm sibilant voice called from directly above Senri's shoulder and she tensed. "Now I just have to know what has your attention so thoroughly that you would make plans to see it through."

She could feel her stomach chakra churn painfully as the place between her shoulder blades itched. She hadn't even known someone was behind her.

Turning slightly, she caught a flash of gosh snake-like eyes and she stared.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya greeted with a flippant wave of his hand, easily being the most relaxed person in the group. "It's nice of you to finally leave your hole in the wall and grace us normal people with your presence."

Chuckling lowly - a sound that oddly enough grated on her ears - the second member of the legendary sannin flashed a smile - that she only knew was fake because she knew what he'd done and will do - and moved from standing at her back.

The moment he moved every muscle in her body relaxed but tightened once again as she registered another presence.

There, resting only a few feet away from where Orochimaru had been, was a purple haired girl. One she knew very well. After all, how could she forget about that crazy Chunin test proctor?.

Standing there, dressed in a miniature version of her Jonin outfit, was Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

**Edit: 2/27/16**


	21. Omake: Criminal Intent part 1

"I have some dango for you Itachi." Senri sang as she waved the little bag around. "And I got one of each kind."

Taking a moment to observe the twinkling in her eyes and the treats in her hand the young Uchiha narrowed his gaze in assessment, immediately distrustful and to be honest she felt a little hurt even though his suspicions were completely warranted.

"...What do you want now," He questioned, suspicion thick in his voice as he raised his chin to stare at a nearby tree. "Shisui?"

All was quiet for a moment before a sheepish wily haired boy popped his head out of the clusters of leaves and an awed sparkly look appeared on his face.

"Oh wow Ita-chan, you found me so fast!" Shisui exclaimed as he dropped gracefully out of the branches. "You are truly an inspiration to Uchiha everywhere!"

And though Itachi didn't roll his eyes he totally rolled his eyes.

"So you two are definitely trying to bribe me again," He spoke as he crossed his arms across his tiny chest. "why?"

"Oh no reason," Shisui said, shrugging his shoulders and raising his brows. "Except for the small, teeny tiny, miniscule, nonexistent-

"You can stop now."

"-totally not that important, pint sized fact that we may or may not have challenged Kushina to a war and we kinda don't wanna lose."

"Oh and we totally said you'd help us so Kushina said the punishment for failure was postponing your fuuinjutsu training by a year!" Her cousin chirped happily while the neutrally polite expression on Itachi's face shifted a tad to the left of the emotional spectrum.

If a four year old could look long suffering than Itachi was that four year old, he might as well be pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in pain.

"Come on Ita-chan take the bribe," Senri cajoled giving the bag a wiggle. "you know that if we lose this you'll never catch up to me with sealing, just help us. Scratch our back and we'll scratch yours."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"But you were the ones who put the itch there in the first place."

"Semantics." Senri said, waving a hand through the air gaily. "Now, do we have a deal or do we both have to learn the intimate sting of defeat? Mine from Kushina and yours from me?"

The raven haired boy was clearly having a vision of thr future in which Senri ruthlessly flaunted her clearly superior fuuinjutsu skills and she knew when he made his decision. Too bad she'd always be better than him at it but his persistence was a good trait.

"You said one of each kind?" He inquired and Senri smiled in satisfaction as small hands reached out and grabbed the bag.

"What do we have to do?"

"It's like a scavenger hunt almost." Senri explained. "We already got twelve out of the fifteen items - in a very illegal way might we add - and we need your help to get the last three."

"Which," Shisui interjected. "before you ask are a pair of standard Uchiha handcuffs, a police chief badge, annnd Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato's violation records."

"And since I _really_ wanna see Minato's criminal deeds this is why we needed you," She said. "Shisui and I have never even gotten close to a police badge or the paperwork."

"And you already know where all that stuff is," Shisui agreed with a grin. "This is gonna be a piece of cake, a total easy win!"

* * *

"Okay so maybe not a piece of cake or an easy win." Shisui whispered as they hung upside down underneath the bridge that crossed over the river. "In fact, even with Itachi this is bound to be hard."

Senri slapped the back of Shisui's head while Itachi scowled. "Well if we had gone with my idea instead of trying to sneak in like we're stealing things-"

"_We are stealing things!_"

He ignored him. "-then maybe we would have already had the items."

"Where's your sense of _adventure?!_" Shisui whined on a pout, looking severely offended. "Where's the need for _intrigue_ and _spontaneousness!_"

"That's not even a word," Itachi rebuked in a deadpan. "And all those traits died with _your_ terrible plan."

"...You know I think you live to hurt me Ita-chan."

This time it was Itachi who smacked Shisui upside the head and the tears that sprung to her cousin's eyes had nothing to do with the pain from the hit.

"You...you consider us close enough to initiate violent physical contact?" Shisui gasped as his eyes sparkled and flowers bloomed behind his head.

Grimacing Itachi waved a hand through the flimsy genjutsu.

"Correction, I find you _annoying_ enough to initiate violent physical contact." The young prodigy said. "Meet me at the entrance to the precinct, you're lucky they didn't catch sight of our faces so my plan will still work."

"So," Senri drawled happy at this new development. "I think it's safe to assume Itachi loves you now, he might even honor the kiss you two shared with marriage."

"_OI!_"

* * *

**So I wanted to write a tiny little omake to get me back into the swing of things with this fic. This has two-three parts.**

**I tried working on the next chapter but I had nothing so I'm sorry for that. But I promise I'll keep knocking at it until I pump out a chapter!**


	22. Forging Pathways

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Senri.**

* * *

"So Orochimaru," Jiraiya drawled to the Snake Sannin who was sinously making his way towards his ex-teammate. "what brings you by? I _usually_ can't snatch you away from that dark and depressing little lab you hole yourself up in."

Senri internally gave a derisive snort and wondered at just what Jiraiya would find if he went into Orochimaru's hidden little torture chamber and for a second she considered telling the Toad sage about it but she decided against it. Namely because there was no way she should even know about it, and never would the man trust an _Uchiha_.

A chuckle drew her eye back to Orochimaru and Senri almost shivered at the sound.

"I heard you were back in the village for a visit." The golden eyed man said. "and there were some matters that I wanted to speak to you about but as it stands, you seem quite busy and _entertained_."

Jiraiya gave a grinning half shrug as he gestured to his blond student.

"Well you would be too if your genius protégé had just introduced you to _his_ genius protégé." He replied and like a magnet Orochimaru's near glowing gaze locked onto Senri's.

Taking a step forward because she knew it was time to introduce herself, the grey haired Uchiha bowed.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Orochimaru-sama." She demurred. "My name is Uchiha Senri."

Now at her name she didn't see any of his infamous greed for the Sharingan lingering in his eyes - and she wouldn't for a while. At least not until Orochimaru caught Itachi training - but she did see interest blossom.

That and _recognition_.

"So the person who Ying released on counsilman Danzo was Namikaze-san's very own _apprentice_." The tall man asked even though it wasn't a question. "There's been quite a bit of _talk_ about you, young one."

Cocking her head to the side Senri considered the man in front of her and the information he could likely give her.

"All good I hope." She said and the corners of Orochimaru's eyes crinkled in amusement.

Another chuckle sounded.

"It appears that some of the higher ups are _very_ interested in apprenticing you if you ever find yourself without a teacher." Was all the man said before he lifted his head to peer at her godfather and Kushina and Senri internally startled.

Was he referencing Danzo?

"Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san, how have you both been?" The other sannin asked and at this point Senri found it appropriate to cease paying attention seeing as Orochimaru's wasn't on her.

Looking left she spied Anko standing off to the side and she without a second's preamble she headed off towards the girl

Minato didn't need her to exchange pleasantries with that snake.

"Hi." Senri said, kindly bringing attention to herself although she didn't fool herself into thinking that Anko hadn't been aware of her approach a few seconds before she actually decided to do so. "I'm sure you caught that entire conversation so I won't bore you with hearing my name again but you'll have to forgive me if I bother you for yours."

Blinking a teeny bit, the purple haired girl opened her mouth and said something so very true to Mitarashi Anko's personality that Senri almost choked on her laughter.

"Yer not like all those other asshole Uchihas are you?" Anko asked in what seemed like honest curiosity. "Because I can't spy that five foot stick that's usually lodged up your clansmen's asses anywhere near you."

Taking a moment to compose herself Senri wondered briefly about just how Itachi and Shisui would react to Anko's abrasiveness. Shisui would love it of course but Itachi, well, there was no sure way of guessing how that boy would react.

"Nah I'm actually quite like all my clansmen." Senri said with a smile. "You just caught me before I hit puberty, give me a few more years and I might have that stick there too."

Anko snorted. "I'll hold you to that then, maybe we can compare how big your stick will be to the length of an Uchiha policemen's."

Damn, Senri _liked_ her.

"So did you wanna tell me your name or do I have to go through the Uchiha Police records in order to find out your identity?" She questioned. "Because in all honesty, you look like a repeat offender."

Anko barked out a laugh.

"Oh how right you are!" She crowed. "And as much as I would love for you to go through my reports and be witness to my amazing exploits, I think you've earned a little something something."

Sticking out her hand Anko smiled.

"Mitarashi Anko, at your service." She introduced. "Call me Anko."

Shaking the older girl's hand Senri flicked her long hair out of her face.

"Only if you call me Senri."

"You got it short stuff."

"I'm short because I'm an almost five year old," Senri said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked Anko up and down. "what's _your_ excuse?"

"Touche _sassy_ short stuff, touche." She said. "But I'm only eleven so I'm _also_ supposed to be short."

Senri rolled her eyes good naturedly because Anko was almost like a fusion of Hana and Shisui that it was an ingrained response.

"Well as entertaining as this conversation is, there was a reason for me coming over here." Senri drawled and Anko nodded.

"I assumed so," She told the younger girl. "You Uchiha don't do anything without an ulterior motive."

Taking a second to see if she should feel offended, Senri settled on a shrug.

"True," She conceded. "but not all ulterior motives are self serving in nature."

Anko observed her for a few moments before she threw up her hands in defeat.

"Alright I'll bite." She shrugged as she crossed her arms. "What did you want from me?"

"A fight." Senri told her and Anko blinked. "Or rather a mock fight, I want you to train with me today. If that's alright with both you and Orochimaru-sama."

In a flash Anko's brown eyes flickered over to her sensei before she hummed.

"You'd have to ask." Anko said. "But I'm sure Orochimaru-sensei would be willing to give me the time off."

"Excellent." Senri smiled as she turned on her heel. "Wait a sec while I go confirm our plans."

"Don't leave me waiting here all night," Anko joked. "A lady like me doesn't like to be stood up."

Laughing to herself, Senri approached the group of adults just in time to hear something of quite a bit of importance to her.

Watching the man she had been set on approaching turn to face his old teammate, Senri stopped in her steps at what he said next.

"Oh and Jiraiya, about my earlier question, you still haven't answered it." Orochimaru said, his voice almost purring with interest and Senri stepped further away from Anko and closer to Minato. "What has someone as flighty as you promising to see something through?"

"Well what am I known for?" The toad sannin asked in response and his teammate lifted one elegant brow.

"Attempted whore mongering?" The pale man said and Senri, despite her criticalness towards Orochimaru, had to suppress a snort.

Looking put out by the other's words, Jiraiya pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"_No_." He grouched. "Pick something else. Something that I'm even _more_ known for."

Senri noted how he didn't refute the claim.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side.

"Your perverted tendencies?"

"No!" Jiraiya shouted. "_Seals_! I'm known for seal work!"

Golden eyes blinked.

"Ah, yes, I often forget that considering all the other aspects of your personality seem to consume your reputation." He said as he ignored Jiraiya's indignant 'hey'. "Did Namikaze-san decide to create another fuuinjutsu script or maybe Uzumaki-san?"

"Nope." Jiraiya grinned as he popped the 'p', obviously forgetting Orochimaru's earlier slights. "It's-"

"Me who is deciding to create a seal." Senri finished, cutting off Jiraiya but not without turning to the elder man and giving him an apologetic nod in return.

The snake sannin looked intrigued.

"You?" He asked as his eyes glittered. "You are creating a seal? How old are you?"

Senri smiled.

"I'm nearing five." She told him and the man glanced up to Jiraiya with something contemplative in his gaze.

"Jiraiya," He started. "Weren't you-"

"Years older than her when I made my first array?" The white haired man said. "Yeah. It looks like Minato lucked out in the student department just as I did with him."

Minato grinned as he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"With the way Senri is progressing, she may very well surpass me one day with crafting." The blond man complimented and she smiled softly at his words. "Of course it will take years upon years of hard work considering my skill level, but I'm sure you can do it. _Maybe_."

Scowling now, Senri elbowed Minato's side as she sneered up at him and in reply her godfather chuckled.

Facing forward Senri looked towards Orochimaru and gave him a polite smile.

"Feel free to ask questions Orochimaru-sama," She told him even though the last thing she wanted was for him to be all in her business. "I will answer them to the best of my ability although I reserve the right to withhold an answer out of priority."

"For what purpose would your seal serve?" He asked as his thin fingers lifted to his chin. "Will it be combat oriented as your sensei's is?"

Senri should her head.

"It's actually for medicinal uses." She said. "It will take principles from the seal Minato crafted for me and from the one Tsunade-hime has in order to create an array that hopefully will allow near instantaneous regeneration."

"If everything works out then I would have to used on the battlefield." And to curb Orochimaru before he could think to ask to see her notes or any work she had done for it, Senri spoke up again. "And due to the amount of theory I have surrounding my project, I would prefer it if the amount of eyes that saw what I had so far consisted of solely fuuinjutsu masters or those with self created seals."

Bowing a bit in apology Senri met Orochimaru's eyes.

"I hope you can understand my reasoning behind being so secretive." She said. "I'm just waiting for the big reveal."

For a moment it looked as if Orochimaru was going to say something else besides 'of course' but then he gave her a slow smile and Senri felt something shiver up her spine.

"I most certainly do." He near purred and Senri felt the need to burn all of her notes before Orochimaru could get to them. "But if you would ever like another opinion on your work, let it be known that I do have _some_ experience with seals. After working so closely to Jiraiya there are some things I have picked up."

"I will Orochimaru-sama." _No way in hell was he getting anywhere near her seal._

Nodding once at her words Orochimaru took a few steps away.

"I suppose it's time to let the four of you continue on as before." The snake sannin said as he offered them a nod. "Anko, if you will."

Seeing this as her cue Senri took a step forward.

"Actually Orochimaru-sama, I wanted to ask you if you could bare to part with your student for an hour or so." She asked. "I had asked Anko if she would like to train with me today and I was told to take this matter up with you."

Gold eyes measured Senri up for a few moments and she felt a bit uneasy at the scrutiny but if she could get Anko away from the snake for a bit of time, then it was worth braving Orochimaru's attentions.

"Do what you will." The man said after a moment. "Anko remember to report to me when you are done here, and Jiraiya there was still that matter I needed to discuss with you."

"Of course Orochimaru-sensei."

"You know where to find me."

Watching him walk away it was then that Senri noticed how light the atmosphere seemed to become at his absence.

Sighing a bit Senri turned to Minato and tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm changing the plans a bit," She told him. "me and Anko are gonna spar as I simultaneously try to make a new friend."

Smiling Minato reached out to ruffle her hair for maybe the fifth time today, and Senri side stepped.

"Enough." She huffed. " Every time you do that my hair gets tangled and it annoys me."

"I know." Minato said with a shit eating grin. "That's why I do it."

Mock scowling at him Senri shoved his side.

"And to think I was gonna invite you to join our match." She tsked. "Now you're limited to just watching, so go stand with your girlfriend and your sensei while I do my thing."

Holding up his hands in defense the blond man did as she said, but not without ruffling her damn hair again.

"Hey!" She hissed as she scraped her fingers through her hair to straighten it out and Senri was relieved when Kushina handed her a hair tie.

"Thank you so much." She told the redhaired woman as she put her hair up into a ponytail. "At least _someone_ here is being useful."

Pointedly she looked at Minato who merely gave her a finger wave.

"No problem Sen-chan." The woman laughed before she bent down to whisper in Senri's ear. "And believe me, I know how useless Minato can truly be."

Both girls looked over to the future hokage and when they were graced with a suspicious look, both of them gave a snort.

"Shina-chan!" Minato called out. "Stop gossiping to my precious daughter about me! You're making me look bad!"

The jinchuuriki rolled her eyes.

"You're making your own self look bad!" She shouted back. "And what's this your daughter business?! Haven't I earned the right for her to be called _our_ daughter? She already loves me more than you, isn't that right Sen-chan?"

"Quite right."

"See!" Kushina gloated. "I have verbal proof!"

Ignoring Minato's scandalized face, Senri moved over towards Anko who was waiting rather patiently.

"They're a lively bunch aren't they?" The dark haired girl said and Senri shook her head.

"You have _no_ idea." She said. "Maybe one day you can come by and see their shenanigans first hand."

"Maybe I will." Anko said as she clipped her bangs to the side. "Maybe I will."

Easing into her stretches Senri breathed through her more difficult warm ups as she watch Anko do the same.

"How did you want to spar?" Senri asked the older girl as she moved into position. "Jutsu included or not?"

The Snake apprentice took up her own form with a casual shrug.

"Either way, doesn't matter to me." She told her and Senri nodded.

"Without jutsu it is." The young Uchiha decided as she rushed forward with a low to the ground round house kick using her right leg. "Which is good because I don't know many."

As expected the elder girl took a step backwards and as quickly as she was able, Senri kicked off of the ground using her left foot and sent a flying knee towards Anko's rather pretty face.

A slim pale hand snapped up and grasped the ball joint of her leg and pushed it down with a fair amount of strength. Startled by the sudden shift Senri's entire upper body was sent nose first towards the ground and consequently towards Anko's own incoming knee.

Thinking quickly the younger girl braced both of her palms on the purple haired girl's thigh and she threw her own legs high into the air. Seeing as how she was essentially upside down in a handstand and performing a balancing act on Anko's leg, Senri bowed her back until her thighs were touching her opponent's shoulders. Tightening her legs around the elder girl's neck, Senri used her new found grip to pull herself up.

Ignoring the fact that her crotch was level with Anko's face and that she was essentially straddling the girl's throat, Senri aimed a palm towards the girl's nose.

And it would have hit if Anko hadn't grabbed hold of Senri's thighs and fallen back into what was essentially a suplex. Swallowing a yelp Senri leaned back until her shoulders were flat against Anko's stomach and her head pillowed by her abdomen.

Anko, noticing how Senri had put herself out of the way of the attack, released the hold on the younger girl's legs to catch herself before she hit the ground head first. Senri, noticing how Anko had let her out of the hold she had on her, braced her hands on the purple haired girl's thighs and back flipped off and away.

Noticing that Anko had done the same and was now facing her, Senri grinned.

"Hot damn, you're _hella_ good." She complimented and Anko gave her a shark like smile that was so reminiscent of her future self that Senri blinked.

"So are you." She returned before she gave a snort. "For a half pint."

Pressing her hand against her chest as she quirked a brow, the grey haired Uchiha gave a low sound of incredulousness.

"Okay, a half pint I may be, but what does that say about your skill level," Senri shot back. "if a near five year old can keep up with you in taijutsu?"

Anko tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes.

"It means nothing because I'm not specializing in hand to hand." She told her. "So when you can cast high level ninjutsu and utilize killer intent like _I_ can, _then_ you can ask your question."

Senri let out a single huff of laughter.

"I'll be sure to do that then."

The two of them perhaps went at it a few more times, and in each one Anko almost always had the upper hand but then again that was to be expected.

Her reach and strength surpassed Senri's which was why she wasn't bitter about it.

Settling back against a tree Senri tossed Anko a bottle of water that she had kept saved in a seal as she observed the older girl.

She was pretty, well as pretty as an eleven year old could get and her neck was glaringly bare of any mark, which made Senri want to keep it that way.

By a bit more means than necessary.

"You're very talented." Senri said as she took a sip of her drink. "Are you a chunin yet?"

Anko shook her head.

"I'm gonna take the test soon but no." The girl answered as she glanced up at the sky and with a sigh she stood.

"I should probably get going." Anko said. "But hey, we should do this again."

"For sure." She agreed, eager to spend more time with her and gain more of her trust because if Anko had faith in her then she would take her warnings more seriously.

And as the purple haired girl started to walk away Senri called out.

"Hey so this may sound like I'm trying to pimp myself out to you but if you ever find yourself needing something to be sealed," Senri said as she pointed to herself. "I'm your gal."

Anko looked amused.

"I'll keep that in mind short stack."

And with a rustle of leaves Mitarashi Anko vanished.

A hand at her shoulder alerted her to Minato's presence and she turned to look at him.

"That was some ace fighting." The blue eyed man said. "It seems that I might need to up your training."

Senri snorted as she seemed to be doing a lot today and moved to walk towards Kushina who was now alone.

"From what, hellish to absolute shit hole?"

"Yep!" Minato chirped happily and Senri groaned.

"Cheer up!" Her godfather said as he clapped her on the back. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Shut up." She grouched. "So where did Jiraiya go?"

"I'm sorry you told me to shut up," Minato said. "A good ninja doesn't go against orders."

Shooting him the stink eye, Senri rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"But you're talking right now."

"No I'm not."

Groaning even louder the pale haired Uchiha punched his arm.

"Shut up and tell me where your sensei went."

"That's contradictory-"

"_Ugh_!"

"but Jiraiya-sensei went to talk to the Hokage."

"Well good," Senri nodded with a frown. "he made me feel awkward."

"I noticed his attitude and it's something I'll have to talk to him about." Minato readily agreed. "I refuse for there to be any problems between the two of you."

"Then tell that to him."

"I will, have no worries about _that_."

Coming to stand before the redhead Senri gave her a grin.

"Hey let's go get the boys and head over to Ichiraku's." She suggested. "I'm starved."

* * *

**I did it! Here's your plot filled chapter! And as you guys can see I changed the summary and the title.**

**Since its not a secret anymore, yes Senri has the rinnegan and yes, that was the plan from the beginning. It'll be explained how she has it later but if you really wanna know you can pm me. Keep in mind that first she will get the Sharingan and then later in a time of duress it will evolve into the rinnegan.**

**Please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Q1) What did you think of the interaction with Orochimaru and Senri?**

**Q2) Was Orochimaru in character? (I tried hard with him).**

**Q3) How did you guys like the interaction with Anko and Senri?**

**Q4) How would you guys like more interaction with Kakashi and Senri? They're going to become quite close in the future despite how distant they are now.**

**Q5) How do you guys feel about Senri having the Rinnegan? (Please keep in mind that even if you hate it, I won't change it and I hope that you guys trust me as the author that I am to not make Senri Mary Sue).**

* * *

**If any of you like Star Wars I have an SI-OC for that fandom called A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside ( And Also Sith Lords ). **

**Go check it out!**


End file.
